Diferentes bandos
by blackstones3
Summary: La razón por la que convoque esta junta con ustedes es porque nos ha llegado la oportunidad de detener a todos los jefes de la mafia de Japón. Un agente que trabaja en cubierto se logro infiltrar en una de las mafias más poderosas de Japón...De entre todas las familias de la mafia son tres las más grandes y poderosas; Sabaku, Akatsuki y Uchiha... ¿En cuál esta nuestro agente?
1. Recuerdos

**lo promettidos es deuda, aki estoy con mi nuevo fic de Yakuzas**

**advierto que como saben habra lemon, no solo eso tambien lenguaje obseno, etc, asi que bajo advertencia no hay engaño jajajajaja**

**bueno, disfruten la lectura, espero les guste esta creacion mia :P**

* * *

**Recuerdos **

_Se ve un salón de clases, donde estudiantes de entre doce y trece años miran curiosos a la nueva alumna, la cual está dándole la espalda al pizarrón, colocada a la derecha del profesor._

_La nueva compañera de clases se muestra algo cohibida al tener la mirada de todos en ella, sabe que seguramente más haya de ser la nueva se debe a su extraño color de cabello, un rosa claro, siempre suele llamar la atención y curiosidad en las personas por ella, ya que ella misma de considera de facciones normales._

_Es una chica de estatura promedio para sus doce años de edad; su cuerpo es delgado, su piel es clara. Esos grandes ojos de color jade hacen resaltar más su tono de piel y sus facciones son lindas. Su cabeza es adornada por una diadema roja, y deja caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas, de esa forma no se ven tan grande la frente que posee._

- _Chicos les presento a su nueva compañera: Haruno Sakura. Se acaba de mudar desde Hokkaido, así que sean buena con ella. –El profesor les dedica una amigable sonrisa a sus alumnos mientras posa sus manos en los hombros de la chica, intentando hacerla sentir en confianza. – ¿Alguna pregunta sobre su nueva compañera?_

- _¡Yo Iruka-sensei!_

_Un chico de cabellera castaña que trae despeinada dándole un aire travieso, con facciones lindas, aniñadas y algo salvajes fue quien alzo la mano._

- _Has tu pregunta Inuzuka-kun. –Iruka amplía su sonrisa, al ver que uno de sus alumnos se anima a preguntar._

- _¿Tu color de cabello es natural? –el castaño mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante, mirando de forma picara a la peli-rosa que se sonrojo al más no poder._

- _¡Inuzuka! –exclama en forma de regaño Iruka y Kiba se rasca la cabeza, sonriendo travieso._

_Las risas de los demás alumnos no se hicieron esperar, Kiba siempre sale con sus comentarios en doble sentido que en cierta forma terminan pareciéndoles graciosos._

_La peli-rosa se cohibió más, sus compañeros se están riendo y ella lo está tomando como una burla hacia ella._

_Pasea su mirada hacia cada uno de los chicos de su edad que ríen a carcajadas, en eso su mirada se poso en el estudiante que está en el último lugar de la fila alado de la ventana. La razón por la que llamo su atención es porque no se está riendo, solo la mira con una expresión seria._

_Ahí está ese chico de cabellera negra, algo alborotada; piel muy clara, pero que resalta su físico con esos ojos levemente rasgados de un intenso color negro; facciones muy hermosas, las más hermosas que la peli-rosa haya visto, razón por la que ahora sus mejillas están sonrojadas debido a eso y no a la vergüenza que tenía hace un momento._

_Cuando sus jades se toparon con la penetrante mirada de él baja la cabeza sintiéndose intimidada, pero a los pocos segundos la alza algo avergonzada, viendo que el chico ya no la mira a ella, ahora mira con aburrimiento hacia la ventana._

* * *

Bajando del lado del copiloto de un automóvil modelo año dos mil se ve a una peli-rosa de aparentemente cerca de los veinticinco años.

La mujer tiene un largo cabello que en este momento lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, se ve que la coleta se la hizo sin ponerle mucho empeño ya que algunos mechones rebeldes caen sobre sus mejillas. Su tono de piel es claro, no llave nada de maquillaje, pero no lo necesita, tiene unas facciones agraciadas, afinadas y hermosas. Esos grandes ojos color jade hacen resaltar favorablemente el tono de su piel y cabello. Su cuerpo es delgado, sus senos de una complexión media, pero con esa pequeña cintura resaltan favorablemente; sus caderas son un poco angostas, y sus piernas torneadas.

Lleva puesto un pantalón negro de corte recto, unos zapatos de tacón bajo, unos cinco centímetros a los mucho; una camisa de color blanca, de botones y cuello polo que le queda ceñida, marcando más sus curvas, y encima de esta lleva un saco de la misma tela y mismo color que los pantalones, es corto y le queda ceñido, lo lleva abierto y es de mangas largas.

La mujer sostiene con los dientes una dona de chocolate ya que sus manos están ocupadas por la bolsa y la otra con una vaso de café, de esos que se suelen comprar en una tienda de paso.

Al tener las manos ocupadas cierra la puerta con la cadera y se las ingenia para ponerle la alarma desde el pequeño control que cuelga de las llaves que sostiene con la mano en la que lleva la bolsa.

Sin más se encamina a la entrada del edificio que esta frente a donde estaciono el automóvil.

Nada más entrando al edificio se ve a varios oficiales uniformados, algunos al verla pasar la saludaron alzando una mano y sonriéndole, otros le sonríen y la llaman por su nombre.

La chica solo les dedica una sonrisa con los ojos debido a que su boca esta siendo ocupada por esa dona.

La mujer se para frente a uno de las puertas de uno de los elevadores del lugar, y con la mano con la que sostiene el café se las ingenia para presionar el botón con la flecha hacia arriba.

Pasan un par de minutos a lo mucho cuando la puerta se abre y la peli-rosa se adentra al elevador. Se acomoda quedando de frente hacía las puertas, que están por cerrarse cuando de pronto una mano se interpone en ella, haciendo que se vuelvan abrir.

Un apuesto chico rubio, de cabellera corta y alborotada, dándole un aire rebelde. Su estatura es alta y su complexión fornida. Su tono de piel es algo bronceada, haciendo resaltar más esos ojos levemente rasgados de color celeste. Tiene facciones apuestas y varoniles.

Viste unos jeans azules, una playera negra con franjas anaranjadas oscuras y unos tenis negros. En el cinto que sostiene el pantalón se deja ver una placa igual a la que la peli-rosa lleva colgando en el pantalón, además que a él le cuelga una funda con una pistola.

El rubio sostiene en su mano derecha un vaso de café de esos que venden en una tienda de paso, y sus dientes sostienen una dona glaseada. Con su mano libre quita la dona de su boca y le sonríe de forma zorruna a la peli-rosa.

- Si llego casi a la misma hora que Sakura-chan, es porque llegue a tiempo. –dice divertido, pero mostrándose aliviado mientras se adentra al elevador, colocándose alado de la chica para después presionar el botón del piso numero cinco.

Las puertas del elevador se cierra mientras que la peli-rosa se las ingenia para quitar la dona de su boca, colgándose la bolsa en la muñeca de su mano.

- Lamento decepcionarte Naruto, vamos llegando media hora retrasados. –dice divertida y el rubio ensancha los ojos para después mirar el reloj de muñequera que lleva en la mano con la que sostiene el café, comprobando que es verdad, no había querido ver la hora porque luego se presiona más al saber que va tarde.

- ¡¿Haruno Sakura llegando tarde?! –exclama con un toque juguetón. –Eso si que es extraño, eres doña puntualidad.

- ¡Maldita compañía de luz! –exclama molesta. –Hubo un fallo de luz en todo el edificio, por consecuencia todos los departamentos se quedaron sin luz, incluyendo el mío. Sucedió en la madrugada y no me di cuenta, así que la alarma no sonó.

- Hay cosas que ni siendo doña perfección se pueden controlar. –dice con burla, mirándola divertido.

- Cállate. –la peli-rosa lo fulmina con la mirada, pero luego suspira con pesadez. – ¿Tú porque llegaste tarde?... espera, no me lo digas; te quedaste dormido. –la mujer se muestra resignada, siempre le pasa eso, siente que hizo una pregunta estúpida.

- Ahora si me levante a tiempo. –el rubio sonríe nervioso. –Pero mi motocicleta no quiso prender. –dice todo deprimido, ama a esa motocicleta más que a su propia vida, que tenga una descompostura es como la muerte para él, por lo que Sakura niega divertida. –Así que por favor ¿me das un aventón al salir? –el rubio la mira con ojos de niño bueno.

- Me lo pensare. –las puertas del elevador se abren y la peli-rosa comienza a salir.

- ¡Oh vamos Sakura-chan! Hazle ese pequeño favor a esta pobre alma que sufre la descompostura de su motocicleta, mira que hemos sido compañeros desde hace dos años, casi desde que empezamos, me la debes por salvarte el trasero varias veces. –pide suplicante mientras camina atrás de ella.

- Si andamos con esas sales perdiendo Naruto, yo he salvado tu trasero más veces. –dice con burla y las mejillas del rubio se sonrojan. –Sigo pensando que hice algo muy malo en mi vida pasada como para que me hayan puesto como compañero a un cabeza hueca, impulsivo, gritón que no sabe mantenerse quieto y está obsesionado con entradas triunfales. –la mujer se muestra resignada mientras coloca sus cosas sobre un pequeño escritorio, el cual tiene su nombre, papeles y algunas fotografías de ella misma con algunos amigos.

- ¡Qué mala eres dattebayo! –exclama ofendido mientras coloca su café sobre el escritorio de alado del de la chica, el cual está más desordenado, tiene carpetas y papeles por todos lados, pontees de rameen y envolturas de golosinas.

- ¡Al fin llegan chicos!

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a una chica de cabello castaño frente de ellos que les sonríe divertida. Aparenta tener los veintiocho años; sus facciones son sencillas, pero lindas; tiene grandes ojos color chocolate y su cabello es largo y lacio, el cual lleva suelto ahora. Su compleción es delgada, es más alta que Sakura. En tallas de busto andan por las mismas, aunque la cintura de a castaña no es tan pequeña, sus caderas un poco más anchas, piernas torneadas.

Viste unos jeans celestes, una playera color blanca que le queda ceñida y la lleva metida en el pantalón, encima un pequeño saco color negro que le queda a media espalda y es de mangas largas, para finalizar lleva puestas unas botas negras. En el cinto que detiene su pantalón lleva puesta una placa igual a la del rubio y peli-rosa, además que también una funda donde guarda la pistola.

- El jefe llego y los lleva esperando media hora. –dice con diversión y ambos ensanchan los ojos.

- ¡Kakashi llego temprano! –exclaman ambos sorprendidos, como si fuera la gran cosa.

- Lo sé, difícil de creer. Todos aquí nos sorprendimos y mucho. –la castaña se muestra divertida. –Dijo que dará una junta muy importante, tal parece que habrá un reten donde participara todo nuestro departamento y quiere anunciarlo. Yo salí porque me mando a buscarlos.

- Ya veo porque no hay nadie en el piso. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa, mirando a todos lados viendo los escritorios vacios.

- ¡Y yo que pensé que a todos se les había hecho tarde dattebayo! –el rubio también mira nervioso a todos lados.

- Vengo llegando tarde el día en el que hay una junta importante. –dice con lamento la peli-rosa y la castaña sonríe divertida.

- ¡No es nuestra culpa dattebayo! Kakashi debe avisar de estas cosas con anticipación. –el rubio se muestra indignado.

- Tampoco es culpa de Kakashi, sabes que la gran parte del tiempo ocurren casos en los que se nos avisa a último momento. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro y el rubio la sigue, ambos sabiendo que es verdad.

- Sabía que debí ser investigador privado, es más genial y seria mi propio jefe… pensare en retirarme. –Naruto se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Anda Sherlock, deja de quejarte y entremos. –dice divertida Sakura, caminando hacia la sala de juntas.

- ¡Espera Sakura-chan!... si me retiro y me hago investigador privado ¿serias mi Watson? –pregunta juguetón, dándole alcance.

- Me lo pensare. –dice divertida.

La castaña niega divertida, mirándolos caminar hacia la sala de juntas. Ambos chicos se detienen y voltean hacia la castaña.

- Vamos Tenten, sino entras con nosotros Kakashi pensara que te fuiste a fumar por ahí y te hará quedar en ridículo frente a todos. –dice divertida Sakura.

Tenten ensancha los ojos, sabe que es verdad, el condenado de su jefe suele vengarse cuando los demás lo hacen esperar, siendo que el muy bastardo los hace esperar a ellos siempre.

* * *

La sala de juntas es una gran habitación que posee un filtro de agua con su respectivo garrafón, tiene su pequeña máquina para un café instantáneo. Un par de ventanas que este momento son cubiertas por las persianas. Un ducto de aire, su calefacción. Un reflector y pantalla como todo audiovisual. Una mesa larga y rectangular, rodeada de sillas.

En la silla que le da la espalda a la pantalla se ve sentado a un hombre de cabellera plata, quien tiene su codo derecho recargado en la mesa, tiene una mirada que muestra aburrimiento al mirar su vaso con café.

El hombre es muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos levemente rasgados de color negro, en uno de ellos le atraviesa una larga cicatriz en diagonal; sus facciones son apuestas y varoniles; su tono de piel es claro; su cabello lo tiene largo y algo alborotado; es alto y de cuerpo fornido. Viste un pantalón café de corte recto, una camisa de mangas largas, de cuello polo y de color blanca y unos zapatos cafés. Su saco esta colgando en el respaldo de su asiento.

A su derecha está sentado un chico de cabellera castaña que amarra su cabello en una coleta alta, pero tiene el cabello tan rebelde que la coleta torna forma de cola de piña. El chico aparenta tener arriba de los veinticinco años, sus facciones son varoniles y sencillas; posee un cuerpo fornido. Lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una playera verde que le queda levemente holgada y unos tenis blancos; además en la parte de enfrente se dejan ver unos tirantes donde están sus armas.

El castaño está completamente recargado en la cómoda silla y está completamente dormido, esa expresión relajada lo demuestra.

A su lado esta otro chico de cabello castaño y alborotado; de complexión rechoncha y estatura alta. Posee unos pequeños y rasgados ojos de color negros. Y come con emoción de las patatas de la bolsa que sostiene en su mano derecha.

Del lado izquierdo del peli-plata está sentado un chico de cabellera castaña, larga que la tiene amarrada en una coleta baja, dejando algunos mechones caer en sus mejillas, está sentado recto y sus brazos los tiene cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Sus facciones son apuestas y varoniles; su tono de piel es claro; su cuerpo fornido y su estatura alta. No se aprecian sus ojos ya que los tiene cerrados, pero se ve que no está dormido, ese tic nervioso en su ceja derecha lo demuestra. Viste un pantalón de corte recto de color negro; una camisa blanca de botones y cuello recto que le llega a mediación del cuello, encima una chaqueta de mangas larga negro que le llega abajo del glúteo. Unos zapatos negros y en el cinto que amarra su pantalón lleva colgada su placa, celular y su funda con el arma.

La puerta se abre haciendo que el peli-plata alce con aburrimiento la mirada, el gordito quite su mirada de las patatas para ver hacia la puerta y que el castaño de cabellera larga abra uno de sus ojos mostrando el color perla en ellos y que reflejan furia. El otro castaño siguió dormido.

En la entrada se ve a Naruto y Sakura rascándose la nuca mientras sonríen apenados, atrás de ellos esta Tenten quien se muestra divertida.

- Llegan tarde. –dice con aburrimiento el peli-plata.

- Lo sentimos, es que mi perro se comió mi tarea. –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna.

- Y mi abuela murió. –Sakura le saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

- Naruto, dale un laxante a tu perro, si se comió tu tarea le puede dar indigestión… y Sakura te doy mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tu abuela. –el peli-plata se muestra aflojerado y a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto y Sakura sonrieron triunfantes, saben que Kakashi sabe que solo son pretextos, pero igual no los jodío por llegar tarde.

Los tres se adentran, cerrando la puerta el ultimo en entrar y toman asiento en unas de las sillas libres.

- Raro. –el peli-plata los mira de forma penetrante.

- ¿Qué es raro Kakashi? –Sakura lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Durmieron juntos porque tuvieron sexo?

A Sakura casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas ante la pregunta. Naruto que le había dado un trago a su café lo escupió salpicando a Tenten que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No! –exclaman ambos avergonzados por la pregunta que enserio no se lo esperaban.

- Oh… lo había pensado porque llegaron tarde, y Sakura casi nunca llega tarde. –Kakashi sonríe de forma amigable.

Sakura y Naruto entrecierran la mirada, era demasiado hermoso que Kakashi no los ponga en vergüenza a propósito, el bastardo no perdona que lo hagan esperar. Mientras que Tenten niega divertida.

Kakashi le da un zape al castaño que está a su derecha, despertándolo sobresaltado.

- Mis dos agentes faltantes llegaron Shikamaru, despierta. –dice despreocupado Kaakshi.

Shikamaru lo fulmina con la mirada, no tenia que despertarlo así. Mientras que a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- La razón por la que convoque esta junta con ustedes es porque nos ha llegado la oportunidad de detener a todos los jefes de la mafia de Japón. –los seis agentes ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos y a la vez incrédulos. –Y ustedes con su respectiva pareja de trabajo comandaran a un grupo de policías armados en la redada que se hará para detenerlos.

- Explícate mejor Kakashi. –dice con seriedad el castaño de cabellera larga.

- A eso voy Neji. –Kakashi lo mira indiferente. –Un agente que trabaja en cubierto desde hace dos años se logro infiltrar en una de las mafias más poderosas de Japón e infiltrarse no como un simple vendedor u informarte, ¡no! Logro entrar como uno de los guardaespaldas personales de uno de los jefes de la familia… ¿no adivinan cual? –Kakashi muestra diversión en su mirada al verlos sorprendidos.

- De entre todas las familias de la mafia son tres las más grandes y poderosas; Sabaku, Akatsuki y Uchiha. –dice con seriedad Tenten.

Cuando la castaña menciono la tercera familia Sakura y Neji apretaron los puños con fuerza.

- ¿En cuál de esas tres logro entrar nuestro agente?... porque siéndote sincera les debo mis respetos a ese agente que logro esa gran proeza, hasta ahora ningún agente ha logrado infiltrarse, no de una forma tan cerca a los jefes de sus familias, son muy cuidadosos en sobre a quienes poner como guarros de los jefes de la familia. –Tenten se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Dijo uno de los jefes ¿no es así? –Sakura mira seria al peli-plata. –Cada familia de la mafia tiene un solo jefe que rige a su familia, tomando las decisiones, los demás miembros de la familia son parte importante, y se les respeta por sus seguidores, pero siempre será un jefe…. La única mafia que tiene dos jefes al mando es la Uchiha, el hermano menor y hermano mayor, el mando se divide en ambos… así que me atrevo a decir que nuestro agente se infiltro en la mafia Uchiha.

- Eso es imposible… de entre todas las familias de la mafia, la Uchiha no es opción como para que un agente logre entrar siendo nada más y nada menos que un guarro del jefe. –Neji se muestra serio al hablar, pero su entrecejo esta fruncido. –Es bien sabido por todos que la familia Uchiha solo pone como guarros de los jefes a personas que han sido entrenadas para eso, serviles y protegerlos ante todo, y se les entrena desde niños, solo para eso toman hijos de sus seguidores más fieles.

- Por esa razón no nos fiábamos del todo que nuestro agente haya logrado infiltrarse teniendo a ese puesto y no hacíamos movimientos, pensamos que era una trampa... pero ya pasaron dos años y nuestro agente sigue ahí, cada vez teniendo más poder e información de la mafia de ese grupo. –dice serio Kakashi y los demás ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Quieres decir que Sakura-chan esta en lo cierto? –Naruto se muestra incrédulo, él tampoco se cree eso que se haya infiltrar un agente a esa familia.

- Así es… la familia Uchiha tiene nuestro agente. –Kakashi muestra seriedad en sus ojos, dejándole ver a sus agentes que no miente. –Y nos ha dado la información, no solo para lograr detener a los jefes de la familia Uchiha, sino a todos los jefes Yakuza… en una semana, el sábado por la noche se efectuara una reunión donde se unan los jefes de todas las familias con sus respetivos guarros. –los agentes muestran más sorpresa, no es sorpresa para nadie que siempre hay rivalidades entre familias. –Todos sabemos que aunque haya rivalidades entre familias, hay un jefe supremo que trae como quien dice la "paz" entre familias, ese hombre se encarga de arreglar conflictos graves entre familias. Dicho hombre murió hace una semana de un paro al corazón y se ha convocado una junta de familias para seleccionar al nuevo Jefe de todas.

Los agentes muestran más sorpresa ante esa información, si se toma como jefe a uno de las familias poderosas les dará mucho más poder.

* * *

_La pequeña Sakura de doce años, está sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería de su nuevo instituto. La chica está sola en la mesa, tiene su bandeja de comida enfrente, sobre la mesa._

_La chica estira su mano para tomar su caja de jugo, despega el popote y lo clava en la abertura envuelta con aluminio, para después dirigir la punta del popote a sus labios._

- _¡Hola!_

_La peli-rosa alza la mirada viendo a una chica rubia sonreírle amigable a su lado esta una chica de cabello azul que tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, y sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Las reconoció, están con ella en el mismo salón de clases._

_Ambas son unas niñas muy bonitas. La rubia tiene grandes ojos azules; lleva su largo cabello lacio amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando caer su fleco hacia un lado. Su cuerpo es delgado y es un poco más alta que Sakura._

_La peli-azul tiene su cabello corto llegándole a la iniciación del cuello en un corte recto; su piel es clara y sus grandes ojos color perla resaltan en ella. Es más o menos de la estatura de Sakura y tiene cuerpo delgado._

- _¿Nos podemos sentar? –pregunta amigable la rubia._

_Sakura muestra sorpresa, pero reacciona y asintió rápidamente mientras una sonrisa adorna sus labios, no pensó conseguir amigas el primer día de clases._

_Ambas chicas se sientan, colocando sus bandejas sobre la mesa._

- _Me llamo Yamanaka Ino y ella es Hyuga Hinata… puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres… ¿nosotras podemos llamarte por el tuyo?_

- _¡Claro! –Sakura amplía su sonrisa._

- _Vaya… solo es cuestión de hablarte, pensé que eras tímida como Hinata. –Ino sonríe divertida y Hinata se sonroja más._

- _Cuando estoy en lugares nuevos suelo ponerme nerviosa. –Sakura se rasca la nuca y sonríe apenada, mientras que las mejillas adquieren un leve sonrojo._

- _¿Y porque te mudaste aquí? –Ino la mira curiosa. _

- _Bueno… —Sakura baja la cabeza y empieza a jugar con el popote moviéndolo en entre sus dedos. –Mi madre murió hace un par de meses y mi padre no soportaba estar donde tanto tiempo paso con ella, donde la conoció, así que busco otro trabajo, lo encontró aquí, y aquí estamos. _

- _Lo siento… no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes. –la rubia la mira apenada._

- _No pasa nada. –Sakura alza su mirada y le dedica una sonrisa, más ambas chicas notaron que no le llega a la mirada, haciéndola ver forzada._

- _¿Y te gusta Tokio? –Hinata la mira tímidamente._

- _Apenas me mude hace dos días, no he tenido tiempo de verlo detenidamente._

- _No te apures, este fin de semana nos ponemos de acuerdo y salimos las tres juntas. Hinata y yo con gusto te mostramos la ciudad. –Ino se muestra emocionada y Hinata asintió, sonriéndole._

- _Me encanta la idea. –Sakura les sonríe ahora sinceramente, en eso su mirada se desvía hacia la entrada viendo al mismo chico que la cautivo solo con verlo, ese que está en su salón, el cual va entrando siendo acompañado por una niña y dos chicos más que diviso estar en su salón de clases también._

_Ino curiosa por ver que hizo que la peli-rosa se quede viendo volteo y sonrió divertida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente._

- _Uchiha Sasuke. _

- _¿Ah? –Sakura mira curiosa a la rubia que le sonríe divertida._

- _Uchiha Sasuke, así se llama el chico de cabello negro. _

_Sakura se sonrojo toda al verse descubierta y haciendo sonreír divertida a la rubia. Ninguna noto el cómo los ojos de la peli-azul se opacaron por una capa de tristeza._

- _No te avergüences, a todas las niñas nos gusta Sasuke-kun, hasta club de fans tiene._

- _¿Nos? –Sakura mira curiosa a Ino._

- _Si, me encanta, es tan sexy y apuesto. –los ojos de la rubia tornan forma de corazón. –Pero ya me le declare y me rechazo. –la rubia baja la cabeza derrotada. –Así que si a ti te hace caso ¡a por todas!, mejor que te lo quedes tu a que se lo quede una de las huecas de su club de fans. –dice con heroísmo y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca._

- _¿A ti también te gusta Hinata-chan? –Sakura la mira curiosa y Hinata niega con la cabeza._

- _Hinata no sabe de buen gusto. –dice burlona la rubia y la peli-azul sonríe nerviosa. –es una de las pocas que no caen en los encantos de Sasuke-kun.- Sakura sonríe nerviosa. –Si logras acercarte a Sasuke-kun, Sakura, serás mi ídolo, y si logras hacerte su novia serás mi Diosa. –Ino mueve las cejas de forma insinuante._

- _¿Por qué lo dices? –Sakura esta sonrojada por lo dicho, pero se muestra curiosa. E Ino suelta un profundo suspiro._

- _Sasuke-kun no solo ha rechazado a toda valiente que se haya atrevido a declarársele, sino que no le habla a nadie, a nadie que no sean esos tres que lo acompañan. –la rubia apunta con la mirada hacia donde está la mesa donde se sentó Sasuke con sus amigos haciendo que Sakura mire de reojo de forma disimulada. –La chica de cabello plata, Uesugui Aimi; tiene doce años y va en nuestro salón._

_Sakura observa a la chica, es muy linda, tiene un largo cabello plata amarrado en dos coleta altas dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos son levemente rasgados de color celestes; su piel es clara, su cuerpo delgado y es casi de la misma estatura que Ino._

_Sakura al ver como la chica le pasa el brazo de forma amigable a Sasuke, este solo frunce el entrecejo más no la aleja hizo que Sakura se deprima, pensando que tal vez tienen algo._

- _Ella a diferencia de Sasuke-kun, le habla a todos, es muy sociable y amable. –Ino se soba la barbilla pensativa._

- _Yo pienso que en verdad esa amabilidad es una máscara. –ambas miran a Hinata que ahora esta bebiendo de su jugo._

- _Yo no lo creo, he platicado con ella… de hecho me le acerque para preguntarle si es novia de Sasuke-kun, al verle siempre con él pensé eso como todas en la escuela. –Ino se rasca la nuca apenada haciendo que a Hinata le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca y Sakura la mire más atenta. –Es que el ver como siempre están juntos, como Sasuke-kun la deja que lo toque cuando a ninguna chica más se lo permite, el cómo se llevan pues hace a uno pensar eso. –Ino se sonroja y Sakura también ya que ella piensa eso. –Pero me dijo que no son novios, que son amigos desde pañales al igual como los otros dos, incluso me dijo muchas cosas que le gustan a Sasuke-kun, para ayudarme a conquistarlo, pero aun así me rechazo. –la rubia se vuelve a mostrar deprimida y Sakura se alivio al saber que la tal Uesugui no es novia de Sasuke.—Pero sigamos con las presentaciones. –la rubia recupera el ánimo haciendo que a sus compañeras les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –El chico de cabello blanco._

_Sakura lo mira de reojo, viéndolo intentarle quitar su emparedado a Sasuke y este le entierra el puño en la cara haciendo que lo suelte, y Aimi ríe, burlándose, cosa que a las chicas que los ven disimuladamente también casi les hace sacar una carcajada._

_El peliblando tiene una cabello lacio que le llega arriba del cuello, cortando en pequeñas capas; tiene facciones lindas, grandes ojos levemente rasgados de color amatista los cuales muestran picardía; es casi de la misma estatura que Ino y es de cuerpo delgado._

- _Hozuki Suigetsu, doce años y también va en nuestro salón. Es juguetón, bromista y la verdad no sé como Sasuke-kun lo sigue aguantando ya que ama sacarlo de sus casillas. Me ha tocado varias veces ver como Sasuke-kun lo agarra a golpes. –dice divertida y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Imagino que a ser amigos desde pañales hace que Sasuke-kun lo aguante. –la rubia se soba la barbilla pensativa._

- _Es probable. –Sakura y Hinata sonríen nerviosas._

- _El otro chico; el grandulón de cabello naranja…_

_Sakura mira de reojo al chico que está sentado, comiendo tranquilamente, ese que se ve mucho más grande que sus amigos, incluso que los chicos de su edad. Tiene una mirada pacifica, unos ojos pequeños de color marrón; cabello corto y facciones lindas._

- _Akazawa Juugo, doce años y va en nuestro mismo salón… él es alguien tranquilo, no habla mucho pero es muy amable. La verdad no tengo nada más que decir de él. –Ino se soba la barbilla pensativa._

- _La verdad. –ambas chicas miran a Hinata que se muestra seria, extrañando a Ino, su amiga pocas veces se muestra así. –No creo que ninguno de ellos sean buenas personas._

- _¿Otra vez lo mismo Hinata? –exclama con fastidio Ino. –Ese rumor de que son de la mafia debe ser falso… si lo fueran estarían en una escuela de elite. –aclara con seguridad mientras que Sakura se muestra sorprendida ante el rumor._

* * *

Es de noche y Sakura va entrando a su departamento, es un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. La peli-rosa cierra bien la puerta y deja las llaves y su bolso en la barra que está en el pasillo, después de quitarse los zapatos.

- _En ese entonces no entendía como siendo tan popular solo estaba con ellos tres… unos años después me di cuenta como aunque dos de ellos fueran juguetones con él, bromistas y confianzudos, cuando él ordenaba algo los tres le obedecían sin chistar, en ese entonces tampoco entendía eso… pero ahora es muy claro._

Sakura se sigue adentrando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación, abre la puerta y se deja caer con pesadez en la cama, quedando boca abajo.

* * *

_Se ve a Sakura con quince años de pie en el patio trasero de la escuela. Sigue conservando rasgos infantiles, pero leves, su rostro se ha afilado, su cabello se lo corto a la altura de los hombros haciéndola ver más linda. Su cuerpo se está desarrollando dejando ver algunas curvas bajo ese uniforme de instituto._

_Frente a ella, de pie esta Sasuke quien también conserva facciones infantiles, solo que leves. Ahora es una cabeza más alto que ella, cuando antes eran casi de la misma estatura. Su cuerpo se ve marcada, pero sin verse exagerado. No lleva el saco del uniforme, su playera tiene los tres primeros botones desabrochados y sus manos están dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón._

_El pelinegro mira con indiferencia a la peli-rosa que tiene la cabeza inclinada en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo y mirada acuosa debido a la pena que siente._

- _¿Y?... ¿Para qué me citaste aquí Sa-ku-ra? –decidió romper el silencio, llevan ahí como diez minutos solo parados._

_Sakura alza la mirada mostrando sorpresa, no pensó que él se supiera su nombre, aunque claro, llevan desde el primer año de la escuela media juntos, en el mismo salón, hicieron unos cuantos trabajos juntos es normal que sepa cómo se llama, es solo que ella pensó que él pasaba de largo de ella o mínimo solo sepa su apellido, en este tiempo ha notado como Sasuke a todos llama por su apellido cuando le es muy necesario hablarles por algo, menos a sus amigos, ellos son los únicos que llama por su nombre, aunque extrañamente no ha tocado que la llame a ella ya sea por apellido o nombre, cuando les tocaban trabajos juntos le hablaba con un "eh, oye, tu" etc._

- _(Al mal paso darle prisa, si me va a rechazar que lo haga ahora, así será más fácil olvidarlo, y no estar con la certidumbre de un tal vez…) –Sakura se arma de valor mostrando seriedad en sus ojos. – ¡Me gustas!_

_Sasuke ensancha levemente los ojos, la verdad no se imagino que lo fuera a gritar. Sus mejillas adquieren un leve sonrojo y Sakura se sorprendió a la vez se le hizo encantador verlo así, es la primera vez que lo ve sonrojado._

_Sasuke borra rápidamente la sorpresa de sus ojos, y su sonrojo— es bueno dominando sus emociones—, y una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro y sus ojos muestran una mirada extraña._

- _Al fin te animas… llevo tres años esperando que te me declares. –dice con arrogancia y Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida._

- _¿Eso significa que tu…? –Sakura no puede terminar la pregunta ante lo sorprendida que esta._

- _Si, también me gustas y desde los doce. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa, sus ojos dejan ver la diversión que siente al verla así._

- _(Tantos años perdidos pensando que no le gusto… siento que desperdicie tiempo)_ _–Sakura baja la cabeza derrotada, pero su entrecejo se frunce cayendo en cuenta de algo. – ¡¿Si te gustaba por qué no te me declarabas?! –pregunta molesta, apuntándolo de forma acusadora._

_Sasuke camina un par de pasos, acercándose más a ella que lo fulmina con la mirada, y estira su mano derecha tomándole la barbilla, alzándole el rostro e inclina su rostro hacia abajo. Sakura al tener el rostro de él tan cerca se sonrojo, pero no quita su mirada molesta de él._

- _Yo no te iba a acercar a mí, pero si tú te acercabas a mi no pensaba rechazarte. –Sasuke cierra sus ojos y une sus labios a los de ella, sorprendiéndola, no entiende que quiere decir con eso, pero no le dio vueltas, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso, el sentir sus labios sobre los de ella es la cesación más hermosa que ha sentido en su corta vida._

* * *

- _Y sigo sin entender esas palabras. —_Sakura abre los ojos mostrando tristeza en ellos. –_Dos años de noviazgo y nunca me dijiste nada sobre lo que eras tú, lo que es tu familia y lo que son tus amigos, siempre evitabas el tema. –_la peli-rosa se sienta en la cama y su entrecejo se frunce, aun así sus ojos no dejan de mostrar tristeza. –_Dos años me tuviste en una relación llena de mentiras, en donde me cegabas siendo el novio perfecto, había peleas como todos los noviazgos, pero las reconciliaciones eran tan hermosas y excitantes… fuiste mi primera vez en todo, me entregue a ti… ¡te presente a mi padre! Lo más importante que tenia, te metí a mi mundo y tu nunca me permitiste siquiera estar un poco en el tuyo, y al final me partiste el corazón justo una semana después de la muerte de mi padre y saliste del país, huyendo como un cobarde, siendo que por tu culpa mataron a mi padre._—ahora los ojos de la mujer muestran resentimiento y furia mezclado con la tristeza._—Estúpidos recuerdos… necesito una copa _–Sakura se pone de pie dispuesta a salir a beber unos tragos.

**Continuará**

**como veran nuestra kerida y concentida agente ya conocia a sasukito :3**

**veamos como se desarrolla esta historia y ke pasa en el reten **

**spero les haya gustado ste nuevo fic ke les traigo**

**besotes**

**kriss**


	2. Regreso

**Regreso **

_Neji a sus dieciséis años se le ve salir a la azotea enfurecido. Azota la puerta al cerrarla y camina hacia el barandal, posando sus manos en este para después gritar sacando su furia contenida, esa furia que despertó en él debido a la noticia que se acaba de enterar hace unos minutos._

- _¿Quién diría que tienes buenos pulmones siendo que apenas y hablas?_

_El castaño voltea molesto viendo a la amiguita del Uchiha ahí sentada en el piso a unos pocos pasos atrás de él. A sus quince años la chica se ha puesto más hermosa, aunque aún conserva algunas facciones infantiles, pero su cuerpo se ha desarrollado considerablemente._

- _No me mires así, tú me despertaste con ese grito. Antes de que llegaras estaba echándome un rico sueño en este tranquilo lugar. –la chica le guiña un ojo coqueta._

- _Lárgate con el Uchiha o con quien quieras. –ordena mirándola de forma intimidante._

- _Oye no me corras siendo que yo gane el lugar. –la chica se pone de pie y camina hacia él. –Además Sasuke nos dijo ayer que quería pasar el receso con su novia, que no nos quería cerca de él. –Neji afila más su mirada. –Espera, ¿ya sabes quién es la novia de Sasuke?_

- _Déjame en paz. –Neji regresa su mirada al frente y Aimi se coloca a su lado, mirándolo divertida._

- _Apenas son novios desde ayer y ya toda la escuela lo sabe, es normal que te enteraras… ahora entiendo el grito, estas furioso porque la chica que te gusta desde… ¿Qué será? –Aimi se soba la barbilla pensativa— ¿escuela media? –la peli-plata lo mira curiosa. –Como sea. –agita una mano restándole importancia mientras que Neji aprieta con fuerza el barandal. —el caso es que te ganaron la chica que te gusta… mira que no aprovechar que es amiga de tu prima. –dice con falsa decepción, que mas bien sonó a burla._

_Neji aprieta con más fuerza el barandal, no entiende como esa mujer que apenas y le ha hablado hoy sabia eso, él es discreto y no le ha dicho a nadie lo que siente por Sakura._

- _Desde que sé que a Sasuke le gusta Sakura él no ha sido el único que la ha observado a ella y todo lo que la rodea… es obvio, puede que para los demás no lo sea pero si para los que somos observadores, siempre la estabas mirando y eres amable con ella siendo que solo lo eras con tu prima… déjame te informo que Sasuke también se dio cuenta, he ahí porque siempre se ponía verde cuando te veía cerca de ella, se solía desquitar con Suigetsu por eso. –dice juguetona._

_Neji frunce más su entrecejo, a él de nada le sirve saber eso, igual ese idiota que no hizo nada se quedo con ella, siendo que él incluso se hizo su amigo, ¿y que consiguió? Seguir siendo su amigo, ese por el que no siente nada, ni siquiera se da cuenta que él gusta de ella._

- _Eres muy guapo Hyuga… seguro consuelos no te faltan. –Aimi le sonríe de forma amable y Neji la mira de reojo._

- _Borra esa sonrisa… yo no soy un idiota que se cree tu falsa amabilidad. Sé lo que es Uchiha y si tu estas con él es porque eres lo mismo que él. —Neji afila su mirada, mostrándole desprecio en ella._

- _¿Y qué somos según tu? –Aimi lo mira curiosa._

- _Unos asquerosos asesinos. –dice con rencor._

_Aimi suelta una risa divertida, y Neji la odio, esa maldita bruja con cara de ángel tiene una sonrisa melodiosa, no concordando en nada con lo que es._

_Aimi se endereza y camina colocándose atrás de Neji, el cual se tenso al sentir las manos de ella acariciarle el torso. Se quedo inmóvil sintiendo como ella se las ingenia para hacer que su rostro quede sobre su hombro, siendo que ella es una cabeza más baja que él._

- _Aléjate. –dice entre dientes, mostrándose amenazante._

- _No mentí en eso que consuelos te sobran, yo podría ser uno de ellos. –susurra con sensualidad para después morderle con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja._

_Neji gruño molesto, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente ante el placer que haya hecho en esa zona, pero su entrecejo fruncido muestra que está molesto._

- _Te digo que te alejes, o dejara de importarme que seas mujer y te alejare por la fuerza.—dice amenazante, mirándola de reojo._

- _Vamos Neji. –Aimi le desabrocha el pantalón y Neji baja la mirada sorprendido. –Desquita tu furia en mí, será divertido ayudarte, después de todo creo que es hora para mí. —el castaño no entiende que quiere decir con eso._

_Neji gruñe con fuerza cuando ella metió su mano dentro de su bóxer, tomando su miembro aun flácido. No sabe porque no la quito, porque la dejo seguir, ahora ella esta masturbándolo haciendo que se excite y su miembro se erecta._

- _Dime Neji, ¿eres virgen? –Aimi comienza a repartir besos en su cuello y aumenta el movimiento en su mano haciendo que el castaño se muerda el labio inferior ante el placer._

- _Ese no es asunto tuyo. –dice con algo de dificultad debido al placer._

- _Si, no lo es. –Aimi saca su mano y se aleja un poco de él._

_Neji frunció el entrecejo, no quería que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, eso le estaba dando placer, es diferente masturbarse a sí mismo a que lo masturbe otra persona, mejor dicho una mujer, que aunque le cueste admitirlo es hermosa._

- _Siempre me has gustado Neji y solo por eso estoy dispuesta a dejar que uses mi cuerpo._

_Neji voltea todo su cuerpo mirándola sorprendido, y sus ojos muestran más sorpresa, y sus mejillas se sonrojan al verla quitarse la corbata escolar, tirándola al piso para después desabrocharse la camisa poco a poco, con una sensualidad que jamás pensó ver en alguien._

- _Saca en mí tu furia por no ser correspondido, usa mi cuerpo para follarlo como has deseado follar a Sakura. –Aimi termino de desabrocharse la camisa dejando ver ese sostén blanco que cubre sus senos._

_El castaño no entiende nada, hace unos minutos a esa mujer solo la conoce de vista y ahora se le está ofreciendo para que tenga sexo con ella, lo está excitando y el verla así le ha hecho desearla._

_Neji termina la distancia que los separa, la toma de los hombros y estampa sus labios de forma brusca con los de ella, sintiéndola sonreír entre el beso. La beso con torpeza, es la primer mujer que besa, que toca y que le hace perder el control así._

_Ella le corresponde con la misma torpeza y él supone que es ante lo inesperado. Si le ha acariciado e incitado así es porque ella debe tener experiencia, siendo tan joven y seguro es una zorra, eso no se lo espero debido a que no se le ha visto con ningún chico en la escuela._

_Entre el beso que se fue tornando más apasionado, el castaño llevo sus manos al sostén de la chica y se lo bajo, liberando sus senos. Ansioso por verlos rompe el beso y baja la mirada, para después tomarlos entre sus manos y masajearlos sin nada de delicadeza, oyéndola quejarse del dolor mas no le importo, ella lo sedujo, que se atenga a las consecuencias, además le pidió que se desquite con ella, ante mano sabia que no sería dulce._

_Se entretuvo un rato con sus senos y ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Neji siente sus pantalones apretarle, no aguanta más quiere penetrarla._

- _Acuéstate. –ordena soltándole los senos y alzando la mirada viendo como ella alza ambas cejas, pero igual le hace caso y se acuesta en el suelo._

_Neji se hinca en medio de sus piernas y le saca las bragas, alzándole la falda y se excito más al verle el sexo. El castaño saco su pene y lo guio a la entrada._

- _Espera aun no estoy hu… ¡ah! –Aimi grita del dolor, él entro de una sola estocada en ella provocándole un dolor aun más grande del que debería al no estar tan húmeda, sintió que la desgarraba._

_Neji se quedo quieto, sus ojos están muy abiertos, pudo sentir como tocaba una especie de tela delgada._

- _¡Joder, hubieras esperado!… no estaba lo suficiente húmeda y dolió más de lo que debería. –dice furiosa._

_Neji baja la mirada viendo como algo de sangre le escurre a ella de la entrada, para después alzar la mirada hacia ella._

- _¿Eres… eres virgen?_

- _Lo era estúpido. –Aimi cierra los ojos. –Habían dicho que es placentero, por eso quería probarlo, pero no es nada placentero. Me duele y arde horrible, seguro no podre caminar… has sido un bruto… sin duda es tu primera vez también, no supiste prepararme nadita. –ante cada palabra se nota más furia en su tono de voz._

- _Me hubieras dicho que eras virgen. –dice también molesto, dispuesto a salir de ella, pero Aimi rodea su cadera con sus piernas impidiéndoselo._

- _Sigue… te dije que dejare que desquites tu furia en mí, es obvio que no ibas a ser dulce. –dice exasperada, abriendo sus ojos, el castaño se sorprende al no ver lagrimas en ellos, como si estuviera acostumbrada al dolor. –Comienza a moverte ya si quieres, la verdad me da igual si duele más… solo no termines dentro, no quiero embarazarme y pasar por un aborto.—los ojos de la peli-plata muestran frialdad, nunca antes vista por el castaño en ella._

_Neji frunció el entrecejo, él está en contra del aborto, pero tampoco quiere que esa mujer que no ama y apenas se da cuenta que desea quede embarazada. Cierra sus ojos aspirando un par de veces, no es un bruto bastardo, ya se paso provocándole ese dolor al penetrarla así._

_Aimi ensancha los ojos al sentir los labios de él nuevamente sobre los suyos, ya no la besa con brusquedad, sino de una forma más calmada y apasionada. Dejándose llevar cierra sus ojos también, llevando sus manos al cuello de él para rodearlo con ellos y respondiéndole el beso._

_El beso fue roto por ambos y al abrir sus ojos sus miradas se toparon. Neji se inclino y fue besándole el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, tomo un pezón en su boca y comenzó a jugar con él, usando su lengua. La oyó gemir lo que hizo poner más duro su pene que sigue dentro de ella._

_Aimi le acaricia el cabello y él sigue jugando con sus senos, comienza a sentir una humedad envolverle el miembro e inevitablemente comienza a moverse poco a poco, entrando y saliendo de ella, oyéndola gemir, mas no sabe si de dolor o placer, pero él ante sus gemidos se excita más._

_Se separa de ella, llevando sus manos a las caderas y alzando todo su cuerpo, teniendo desde ahí una vista perfecta de Aimi, la cual tiene los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrojadas y sus senos rebotan ante sus estocadas, una escena sin duda de lo más excitante a sus ojos._

_Neji acelera las estocadas sintiendo que su orgasmo se acerca, al ser su primera vez estando dentro de una mujer no se sabe controlar y es más sensible, así que sale de ella rápidamente y se voltea corriéndose, manchándole una de las piernas con su semen._

_Aimi abre los ojos y apoya sus manos para alzarse un poco._

- _Lo siento. –Neji se pone rápidamente de pie y se acomoda el pantalón, para después sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo derecho, extendiéndoselo a ella._

_Aimi lo toma y se sienta, haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo, Neji refleja culpa en la mirada ya que sabe que es por su culpa. En cuanto la peli-plata lo ignora y comienza a limpiarse._

- _Tú no te corriste. _

- _Con que tú terminaras es más que suficiente… te ofrecí mi cuerpo para satisfacerte, no importa si no tengo placer. –dice indiferente sin voltear a verlo._

- _¡No te pongas como un objeto, eres una persona! –exclama furioso y Aimi lo voltea a ver sorprendida porque se enoje por eso. –Valórate como tal. –Aimi parpadea, pero después le sonríe y Neji se sorprendió es la primera sonrisa sincera que le ve desde que la conoce, pero frunció el entrecejo porque se le haya hecho linda así._

- _E oído que la primera vez es difícil que una mujer tenga un orgasmo debido al dolor que provoca el perder su virginidad. _

_Neji voltea su rostro a un lado y aprieta sus puños, eso ha oído él, y se siente más bastardo por habérsela quitado así._

- _Bueno... –Aimi se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, debido al dolor que siente y comienza a ponerse las bragas para después acomodarse la ropa. –Es bueno que hayas sido tu el primero… te daré el pañuelo luego que lo lave._

- _Quédatelo._

- _¿Ah? –Aimi lo mira curiosa, viendo que él no se atreve a verla a la cara, tal vez porque esta avergonzado. –Como quieras. –cojeando camina hacia la puerta, ya estando completamente vestida._

- _¿Estarás bien? –Neji la voltea a ver, viendo como ella detiene su paso._

- _Solo es un poco de dolor… me brincare la escuela e iré a casa, mañana ya estaré bien. –dice indiferente._

- _¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –pregunta con indiferente, la verdad sabiendo que él es quien la lastimo se siente con la necesidad de ayudarle._

- _No hace falta, me iré en taxi… Neji. –Aimi voltea sobre su hombro mirándolo divertida. –La próxima vez encárgate de que me corra también. –coqueta le guiña un ojo y regresa su mirada al frente siguiendo su camino._

_Neji tiene los ojos muy abiertos, ella quiere volver a hacerlo con él después de cómo fue esta experiencia, al instante sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo, y odio sentirse ansioso por la siguiente vez a la vez emocionado porque ella quiera volver hacerlo con él._

* * *

El pitido de la automóviles hizo que Neji salga de sus recuerdos y vea la luz del semáforo en verde, así que rápidamente arranco dejando de detener el tráfico, aun siendo de noche hay algo de tráfico.

- _Aimi –_los ojos del castaño muestra tristeza mientras mantiene su vista en la carretera.

* * *

_En la habitación de un hotel sobre la cama completamente desnudos esta Neji encima de Aimi la cual penetra mientras la besa._

_El castaño cuenta con dieciocho años, mientras que la peli-plata cuenta con diecisiete años. Ha pasado dos años y ellos han seguido con esa apasionada relación a pesar de ya no estudiar juntos._

_Neji la siente estremecer debajo de él y el cómo sus húmedas paredes aprietan su miembro donde ella está teniendo su orgasmo. Rompe el beso dejándola gemir, extasiarlo con sus gemidos, que siempre lo han enloquecido y él gruñe al sentir su orgasmo, derramándose en ella como segunda vez esa noche._

_Terminando el orgasmo el castaño sale de ella sacándole un leve gemido y se deja caer a su lado, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella atrayéndola a él, así ambos intentando recuperar la respiración._

- _Siento no haberte acompañado en el velorio del padre de Sakura. _

_Neji baja la mirada para verla, notando que esconde su rostro en su pecho._

- _Es tu amiga y la he tratado, debí acompañarlos a ambos… ni el pésame le pude dar, es solo que Sasuke estaba con unos problemas y tenía que estar con él._

_Neji frunce el entrecejo molesto, no le dijo nada y la habitación se formo en un silencio incomodo. Él enojado porque sigue sintiendo celos de Sasuke, pero ya no por Sakura, sino por Aimi. Desde hace más de un año que se dio cuenta que lo que sintió hacia Sakura fue atracción, enamoramiento, ahora lo diferencia bien porque a quien ama es a la mujer que ahora está en sus brazos, pero su maldito miedo a no ser correspondido le evita decir algo, si, siguen teniendo sexo, o más bien para él es hacer el amor, pero no sabe si lo ama, ni siquiera son novios y nadie sabe de la relación que mantienen, o al menos que él sepa ya que él no le ha dicho a nadie._

- _Sasuke se supone que es novio de Sakura, debió estar ahí también. –dice de pronto mostrando furia, odia al bastardo, además dejo sola a Sakura en ese día tan triste para ella, cuando más lo necesita. – ¿Por qué no fue?_

- _Problemas. –Aimi se sienta en la cama, no dejándole ver el rostro._

- _¿Tan graves como para no estar con su novia cuando está velando a su padre? –pregunta más enojado._

_Aimi no contesto y solo se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa por el piso de la habitación._

- _No evadas el tema Aimi, quiero respuestas y las quiero ya… ya me harte de no saber nada, ¿Qué eres de Sasuke? ¿Por qué vives con él? Sé que no son familia, sus apellidos son diferentes y no se parecen en nada… él es un puto yakuza y lo sabes, ¿por qué estas con él? ¿Por qué haces todo lo que te pide? ¿Acaso eres su zorra también? ¿Eres su amante?... ¡Contesta! –exclama furioso al ver que ella lo ignora y solo se dedica a vestirse._

_Aimi termina de cerrarse el pantalón, ya estando completamente vestida se sienta en la cama y alza la mirada. Neji se sorprendió al verla, parecía que con la mirada se despedía, ya había sentido eso, cuando se entrego a él hace unos momentos, la sentía como si le estuviera dando el adiós._

- _No, no soy amante de Sasuke… desde que me entregue a ti hace dos años solo he estado contigo, lo que me convierte en tu zorra._

- _¡Jamás te considere eso! –exclama molesto._

- _No te diré mi relación con Sasuke, ni porque hago todo lo que me pide, confórmate con saber que no le amo, que nunca he tenido sexo con él, ni siquiera un beso, él ama a Sakura y yo te amo a ti._

_Neji ensancha nuevamente los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente, odia que solo ella logre eso en él desde que la conoce. Pero siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza ante la felicidad de sentirse correspondido, está seguro que ahora jamás la dejara ir._

- _Siempre me has gustado, con el tiempo me fui enamorando… al principio pensé que con ser amigos de sexo tendría, me era suficiente, pero me enamore y quiero más…_

- _(Te daré todo)—piensa, deseándoselo decir, pero no puede, siempre le ha resultado difícil decir lo que siente._

- _Quiero cosas que no puedo tener porque sé que tú amas a otra, siempre amaras a Sakura. –Neji ensancha los ojos sorprendido, él ya no ama a Sakura, pero no le salen las palabras, es como si se hubiera trabado. –No te digo esto para que intentes amarme, lo digo porque quiero que lo sepas antes de que me vaya._

- _¿Irte? ¿A dónde?_

- _No te lo puedo decir Neji. –Aimi se pone de pie y le da la espalda._

- _¡Intentémoslo! Yo ya no amo a Sakura, quédate conmigo. –Neji se muere por gritarle que la ama, pero no puede, no le salen las palabras._

- _No puedo quedarme y menos contigo. Mi lugar es alado de Sasuke. –dice seria sin voltear a verlo._

- _¡Dijiste que me amas pero dices eso! –exclama molesto._

- _Si, te amo, pero no debo hacerlo… es bueno que Sasuke se vaya del país, así me alejare de ti… si me quedo contigo es posible que te pase lo mismo que al padre de Sakura._

_Neji ensancha los ojos, sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, que ella está involucrado en cosas malas, pero no le quiere decir, no se lo va a decir y él desea saberlo, protegerle de eso._

- _Adiós Neji. –Aimi sigue su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación._

- _Quédate. –susurra casi inaudible, bajando su cabeza, oyendo como la puerta se cierra._

* * *

- _Ahora entiendo muchas cosas y el porqué siempre seguías al Uchiha, porque le obedecías en todo… desde pequeña fuiste entrenada para protegerle y obedecerle en todo. Como me hubiera gustado alejarte de eso, pero sé que no hubieras dejado que lo hiciera, además que en ese entonces no tenia las armas necesarias para protegerte. –_Neji frunce el entrecejo mientras acelera la velocidad del automóvil. –_Necesito unos tragos, el saber que es probable que te vuelva a ver y que tal vez sea yo quien te encierre me ha traído recuerdos._

* * *

_Sakura a sus diecisiete años se encuentra acostada en su cama aun vistiendo su pijama, ese pijama de playera larga y holgada vieja, que le llega debajo de las rodillas. La chica esta acostada boca abajo, ha pasado una semana pero no puede dejar de llorar la muerte de su padre, no puede aceptar su muerte, menos de la forma en la que paso, y lo peor es que no ha visto a Sasuke, él no ha estado con ella en esa atapa tan fuerte de su vida._

_Oyó el timbre de la puerta más le resto importancia, luego escucho los gritos de Ino, ella y Hinata se han quedado en su casa con ella haciéndole compañía desde la muerte de su padre._

- _¡Te he dicho que no la veras maldito novio desconsiderado!_

_Sakura ensancha los ojos, y se pone de pie rápidamente. Es Sasuke, finalmente ha venido, necesita tanto de él, necesita abrazarlo, saber porque no ha estado con ella, pero en especial necesita su consuelo, sentirse amada por él._

_Sin dudarlo sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras corriendo, viendo a Ino en la entrada impidiendo que Sasuke entre._

- _Sakura. –la llama Hinata que sale de la cocina y la mira seria._

_Ino y Sasuke dejan de forcejear y miran hacia donde esta Sakura._

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Tú sabías que mi padre murió… llegaste justo antes de que me mataran a mí después de matarlo a él, estuviste esa noche conmigo._

_Ino se hace a un lado, y Sasuke se adentra un poco en la casa mirando a Sakura sin ninguna clase de emoción._

- _Porque soy el responsable de la muerte de tu padre, no soy tan sínico como para presentarme a su velorio. –dice con indiferencia y las femeninas ensanchan los ojos. –Los iban a matar a ambos para lastimarme a mi… es estúpido, no me lastiman en nada, porque ni tu ni tu padre me importan, pero no podía dejar que se salgan con la suya porque eso sería pisotear mi orgullo. –Sasuke saca con tranquilidad una caja de cigarros de su saco, para después sacar uno y llevarlo a su boca, para fumarlo._

_Sakura siente que está en una pesadilla, Sasuke no puede estarle diciendo eso._

- _Hyuga lo sabe ¿no? –Sasuke mira a la peli-azul indiferente y esta lo mira furiosa. –Soy Yakuza, mi familia lo es, de hecho mi padre mato al tío de ella, el padre del otro Hyuga porque el muy petardo metió sus narices donde no debía –dice indiferente, disfrutando su cigarro._

_Sakura tiene los ojos muy abiertos, lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Ino está muy sorprendida por lo revelado y Hinata aprieta los puños con fuerza._

- _Tres disparos. –Sasuke estira su mano izquierda hacia Sakura, simulando una pistola que le apunta en el pecho. –y el tiro de gracia. –Ahora apunta la cabeza de la peli-rosa. –No sin antes darle la paliza de su vida por intentar huir._

- _¡Mientes! –no, no quería creerle, no Sasuke, no podía estar hablando de eso como si nada, como si no le importara, no, Sasuke no es así._

- _No tengo por qué. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia.—El otro Hyuga vio cuando mataban a su papi, y también lo vio el padre de Hyuga, tu amiga ¿no es así Hyuga? –Sasuke mira con burla a Hinata y esta aprieta los puños con fuerza._

- _¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? –Sakura lo mira furiosa, las lágrimas no dejan de salir, y siente que su corazón se oprime con fuerza._

- _Siempre quisiste saber de mí, ahora lo sabes… ¡ah!, y venía a decirte que terminamos… ¿recuerdas a Karin?_

_¿Cómo no recordarla? Es la tía que entro hace dos meses a la escuela y se la ha pasado acosando a Sasuke._

- _Bueno, me comprometí con ella. –Sasuke sonríe con burla y da media vuelta, para luego caminar hacia la salida._

- _¡Espera!_

_Sasuke detiene su paso más no voltea a verla. Sakura se acerca a él, lo toma del hombro y lo voltea, para después tumbarlo de un puñetazo en la cara, partiéndole el labio._

- _Te odio… odio ser tan estúpida, odio haberme fijado en ti, odio mucho más haberme declarado aquel día y jamás me perdonare que por estar contigo me haya costado la vida de mi padre. –dice con rencor, sin dejar de llorar._

_Sasuke no alza su rostro y solo se pone de pie y camina saliendo de la casa. Sakura se deja caer de rodillas y rompe en llanto, un llanto doloroso y desgarrador, Sasuke ha terminado de destrozarla. Ino y Hinata corren hacia ella y la abrazan, intentando consolarla._

* * *

Sakura está sentada en una de las sillas frente al bar. Se empina el vaso de whisky y extiende para que le sirvan otro.

- Yo invito el siguiente… y pido lo mismo.

Sakura alza la mirada sorprendida viendo a su lado a Neji quien se sienta en la silla de alado y el cantinero se dispone a servir los tragos.

- No me imagine verte por aquí.

- Es el bar más cerca de mi casa e imagino que de la tuya. –Neji la mira indiferente y Sakura asintió. –Debe estarte pesando… tal vez al Uchiha lo veas nuevamente.

- Y tu tal vez tengas tu venganza.

- Yo no busco venganza, además quien mato a mi padre fue el padre de Uchiha, no él. No le hayo motivo a vengarme del hijo, me conformo con que el idiota que mato a mi padre ya haya muerto… si me hice policía es porque mi padre lo fue, siempre le admire por eso. Jamás porque buscara venganza.

- Eso es admirable… yo me hice policía porque cuando murió mi madre en aquel asalto me propuse hacer algo que salve a los demás. –los tragos de ambos son puestos frente a ellos por el cantinero y ambos los toman.

- Lo tuyo también es un buen motivo. –dice con indiferencia para después darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Pensaste que me hice policía para vengarme de Sasuke? –Sakura lo mira divertida.

- No pensé nada… me va y me viene lo que hagas.

- ¿Dónde quedo ese Neji que le importaba todo lo que hacía? –Sakura lo mira falsamente dolida.

- Se murió cuando le hiciste caso al Uchiha y no a mí. –Neji le sonríe burlón y Sakura ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡¿Te gustaba en el instituto?! –exclama alterada y sonrojada.

- Si… y debí estar ciego, estas frentona y eres neurótica. –Neji sonríe de forma socarrona para después alzar su vaso hacia ella y luego llevarlo a sus labios mientras Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Pues con esos ojos si pareces ciego. –Sakura afila su mirada y Neji ahora es quien la fulmina con la mirada. –Ya que andamos en eso de confesiones hay algo que me intriga desde hace años. –Neji alza ambas cejas extrañados. – ¿tú y Aimi tenía algo?

- Si. –Neji posa su vista al frente y Sakura se muestra sorprendida.

- ¡Lo sabia! Esas miraditas eran por algo. –exclama divertida. – ¿Y fueron novios? ¿Por qué mantenían su relación en secreto? ¿Hinata lo sabía? –Sakura está dispuesta a llamarle a Hinata y reclamarle porque no le dé el chisme.

- Nadie lo sabia… oh no sé si sus extraños amigos lo supieran. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Y porque terminaron? ¿No estás nervioso porque tal vez la vuelvas a ver? ¿Aun sientes algo por ella? ¿Sabías que es de los malos y por eso terminaron?

- Muchas preguntas y no pienso responder ninguna, ya dije suficiente. –Neji la mira con burla y Sakura hace un infantil puchero.

* * *

En la sala de un elegante departamento se ve a un apuesto pelinegro está sentado sobre un sillón de cuero. Su cuerpo es fornido y su estatura es alta: tiene facciones hermosas y varoniles; sus ojos son rasgados de un intenso negro; aparenta tener cerca de veinticinco años; su tono de piel es claro. Viste una camisa azul rey, de botones y cuello recto, encima lleva una gabardina negra, los pantalones son del mismo color y trae los zapatos puestos.

El hombre sostiene un vaso con whisky en su mano derecha.

Se oye al abrir y cerrar de algunas puertas, seguido de unos pasos acercándose, entrando a la sala una escultural pelirroja de de penetrantes ojos rojos. Su cabello esta mojado y solo lleva puestas unas sexy bragas de encaje azul haciéndole juego al sostén.

- Sasuke-kun no me dijiste que vendrías esta noche, por eso no estaba lista y te hice esperar, pero ya lo estoy. –dice de forma provocativa, acercándose a él, contoneando las caderas, mirándolo coqueta para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas y posar sus manos sobre sus hombros. – ¿Cuándo llegaste de tu viaje cariño?

- Esta mañana. –dice cortante.

- ¿Y porque no me avisaste que estabas aquí? Sé que tienes trabajo, pero yo te extrañaba mucho y necesite de ti cuando mi padre murió…. Quería que te hubieras venido conmigo –la mujer hace un infantil puchero.

- Karin solo vine a decirte que rompo el compromiso. –Sasuke la toma de los hombros y avienta a la anonadada mujer, haciéndola caer de sentón al piso. – ¡uff! La verdad ya me había cansado de darle largas, no quería casarme contigo. –dice con fastidio, acomodándose la gabardina.

- Pero…

- Me comprometí contigo solo porque eras la hija del antiguo jefe, pensé que de esa forma me daría su puesto antes de morir, pero murió antes de dárselo a alguien. –Sasuke le da un trago profundo a su vaso, terminándose el contenido. –Ahora que el viejo esta muerto se decidirá un nuevo líder, y no tengo que estar contigo para ser uno de los candidatos, seguro me eligen a mí o a Itachi, cualquiera de los dos que se quede me conviene a mí. –el pelinegro deja el vaso en la mesa de centro.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto Sasuke! –exclama furiosa.

- Ya lo hice. –Sasuke le guiña un ojo coqueto. –Adiós cariño fueron lindos estos años en los que te folle.

- Pagaras esto Sasuke, no tendrás mi voto en esa junta. –dice amenazante. –Y terminare lo de hace ocho años; matare a esa bruja.

Sasuke detiene su paso antes de abrir la puerta y voltea sobre su hombro dedicándole una mirada que hizo estremecer a la pelirroja.

- No me amenaces, recuerda que ya no tienes a tu papi para que te proteja y tu familia no es una de las más poderosas. Si antes lo era es porque tu papi era el líder, ya estando muerto tu familia es una más de la mafia… y te recuerdo que la mía esta casi por encima de las demás.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ahora que mi padre murió iras tras esa bruja frentona?

Sasuke comenzó a reír de una forma desquiciada que le puso los pelos de punta a la pelirroja.

- En verdad eres estúpida… ya no soy un mocoso Karin, mis ambiciones son otras, pero no me gusta que me amenacen… ahora sé niña buena y quédate calladita o me harás llamar a Ai-chan para que juegue contigo, te trae unas ganas al igual que Suigetsu.

Karin palideció, sabe de lo que son capaces esos dos, si hasta ahora no la han tocado es porque era la prometida de Sasuke y porque su padre estaba vivo, pero sabe que sin la protección de Sasuke esos dos se irán a hacerle pagar el sacarlos de sus casillas. Y se quedo callada viendo como su obsesión sale, dejándola, está segura que no podrá hacer nada para recuperarlo, ahora no tiene nada para retenerlo. Por lo que grito furiosa, nunca le ha gustado no salirse con la suya.

* * *

Frente al edificio donde vive Karin se ve un elegante automóvil negro, recargados en el costado de esta están tres personas, dos varones y una mujer.

Uno de ellos es de complexión fornida y muy alto, tiene cabello naranja el cual es cubierto por una boina y traje de chofer. Es apuesto y tiene ojos marrones pequeños que muestran tranquilidad.

A su lado está la mujer, es muy hermosa, tiene su largo cabello plata trenzado hacia atrás, dejando caer unos mechones en sus mejillas. Su piel es clara haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules. Viste un traje negro que le queda ceñido marcando sus bien definidas curvas.

Alado de ella está un chico de cabello lacio y corto de color blanco, quien posee unos ojos color amatistas los cuales reflejan picardía al igual que los de la peli-plata; es media cabeza más alto que la chica y es delgado, aunque con músculos marcados, sin verse exagerados. También lleva puesto un traje negro que le queda ceñido.

Tanto peli-blanco como peli-plata fuman unos cigarrillos con tranquilidad.

- Tarda. –el peliblanco mira a sus compañeros. – ¿Creen que le esté dando su ultima follada?

- Lo dudo Suigetsu… Sasuke dese hace años desea quitársela de encima, se la follaba por obligación. –la mujer agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Eso no quita que después de despacharla se fuera a follar a otras. –Suigetsu sonríe divertido al igual que la chica.

- Es hombre y tiene sus necesidades, la remolacha no las llenaba. –dice con burla la mujer y Suigetsu ríe divertido.

- Que nostalgia, tengo ocho años que no estaba en Tokio. –Suigetsu pone una mirada melancólica hacia el horizonte. – Tú debes sentir más nostalgia ¿na Ai-chan? –pregunta picaron. –Si quieres antes de ir a la casa principal pasamos por lo que era tu nidito de amor, ese motel debe seguir abierto. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- Idiota. –Aimi frunce el entrecejo y Suigetsu vuelve a reír con burla.

- ¿Naa grandote? ¿Por qué tan callado? –Suigetsu se inclina un poco para ver al peli-naranja, el cual solo lo mira de reojo. –Entiendo, tu también estas nostálgico. – a sus dos compañeros les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante su suposición cuando el acusado no dice nada.

- No le hagas caso Juugo, lleva días sin follar que las neuronas que le quedaban se atolondraron mas. –Aimi sonríe burlona y Suigetsu la mira indignado.

Juugo se endereza haciendo que ambos alcen la mirada viendo a Sasuke con cigarro en boca caminar hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué tal jefe? ¿Cómo se lo tomo? ¿Le tomaste foto para reírme un poco? –pregunta ansioso Suigetsu y Aimi niega divertida.

- ¿Juugo tienes lo que te pedí? –Sasuke mira al mencionado ignorando a Suigetsu.

- Si Sasuke-sama—Aimi y Suigetsu se muestran curiosos por saber que fue lo que le pidió.

- Bien… llévame ahí. –ordena.

Juugo asintió y abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil donde Sasuke se adentro siendo seguido por Aimi. Juugo se subió al asiento del piloto y Suigetsu en el del copiloto.

- ¿A dónde vamos Sasuke? –Aimi lo mira curiosa.

Sasuke la mira y pone uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Aimi suspira resignada, no lo sabrá hasta que lleguen ahí.

* * *

Se ve a Sakura y Neji salir del bar, ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al alcohol ingerido.

- Te vas con cuidado, no es bueno conducir alcoholizado. –Sakura lo mira divertida.

- Lo mismo digo. –Neji camina hacia su automóvil, alzando su mano derecha en son de despido.

Sakura le saca la lengua y camina hacia su automóvil, ninguno notando el automóvil negro que está estacionado en la acera d enfrente, que tiene los vidrios polarizados. Los automóviles avanzan, alejándose de ahí.

* * *

Suigetsu al igual que los demás observaron a esos dos hasta que se fueron, y el peliblanco silba mostrando impresión mientras los dos del asiento de atrás tienen el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ese Hyuga no pierde el tiempo… ¿serán pareja o esposos?... si es así que suerte, Sakura se puso más buena –el peliblanco se muestra curioso, pero hace una mueca de dolor al sentir que le jalan el cabello haciendo que su cabeza se incline hacia atrás.

Suigetsu mira de reojo a Sasuke que tiene su rostro a su lado y lo mira de esa forma que lo hace parecer un enfermo desquiciado.

- Deja tus estúpidas bromas para después o te arranco el cuero cabelludo. –dice amenazante.

- Ya vale, no diré nada. – Sasuke lo suelta con brusquedad. –Que carácter. –murmura ofendido, sobándose su cabecita.

- ¿Juugo qué relación tienen esos dos? –pregunta Sasuke recargándose en el asiento.

Aimi aprieta los puños con fuerza, no puede evitarlo aun lo ama, además sabe que si Neji tiene algo con Sakura, Sasuke lo va a matar y es enserio.

- Simples compañeros de trabajo. –dice serio Juugo. –Ambos son agentes y trabajan en el mismo departamento. Que estén aquí ambos es pura coincidencia, llego uno después que el otro, ya que sus departamentos están por la zona.

Aimi se contuvo las ganas de suspirar aliviada, enserio no quería tener que traicionar a la familia para evitar que maten a Neji, él sigue siendo su debilidad.

- Sakura-sama sigue soltera, su última relación fue hace un par de meses y termino debido a su trabajo.

- Me impresiona como sabes siempre todo lo que te pide investigar Sasuke. –dice falsamente impresionado Suigestu para después silbar divertido.

- Sakura-sama v…

- Después me dices lo demás, llévame ahora a cada uno de los lugares donde están los hombres que estuvieron con ella… nadie toca lo que es mío y quiero dejarles ver eso. –una sonrisa demente adorna el rostro del Uchiha mientras que a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Am… Sasuke, Sakura dejo de ser tuya hace ocho años cuando cortaron. –Aimi mira a Sasuke como si fuera un enfermo mental y este la fulmina con la mirada.

- Ella es mía desde el momento que posee mis ojos en ella y nadie toca lo mío. –dice tétrico.

Suigetsu a través del espejo que está en su puerta le hace una seña a Aimi en señal de que Sasuke está loco y Aimi se contiene las ganas de reír.

- Esta noche tendremos mucho trabajo, incluso no creo que durmamos… y es que nada más de pensar de ir a hacerle una visita a todo hombre que estuvo con Sakura en estos ocho años se me hace que nos llevara hasta dos noches, es que la chamaca esta guapa, para mí que todo hombre en To… —Suigetsu no siguió con su monologo ya que Sasuke volvió a jalarle el cabello haciendo que este mire de reojo nervioso notando la mirada de psicópata. – ¡Andando grandulón tenemos mucho trabajo! –exclama con firmeza

Juugo le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero igual enciende el motor para ir a su primer objetivo. Sasuke le echa una última mirada de advertencia a Suigetsu haciéndolo sonreír nervioso, y lo suelta, recargándose nuevamente en su asiento. Aimi solo sonrío divertida, viendo a través del espejo a Suigetsu sobarse la cabeza adolorido mientras murmura cosas sobre el mal trato a los trabajadores, que hablara con su sindicato, que si no lo tienen al ser Yakuza hará uno para defender a los pobres Yakuzas maltratados como él.

**Continuará**

**y ya regreso sasuki a tokio y tiene en la mira a sakurita jojojojojojo**

**veremos ke sta planeando sasuke ahora ke se deciso del compromiso que lo amarraba a karin**

**ese suigetsu sta bien chiskiado, como le gusta tentar a la muerta jajajajajaaja**

**spero les haya gustado ste kap, puse varios recuerdos para ke se entiendan algunas cosas mas a futuro**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	3. Problemas de faldas

**Problemas de faldas**

Sakura está sentada tras su escritorio, leyendo el periódico de este día mientras bebe un poco de café, pero de pronto escupe su café manchando el periódico y ensancha los ojos.

Naruto que juega tetris en el computador de su escritorio la voltea a ver curioso.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

- ¡Mira! –exclama alterada, volteándole el periódico hacia él.

El rubio se inclina para alcanzar a ver la página que su amiga le extiende.

- ¿Oye que ese no fue el tío con el que salías hacia un par de meses? –pregunta apuntando la fotografía del último asesinado.

- Ese y los otros cinco más que mataron… a los seis los encontraron tirados en un canal, fueron brutalmente torturados antes de ser asesinados. –dice seria, aun no creyéndoselo del todo.

- ¿Enserio? –el rubio alza la mirada, mostrándose sorprendido y Sakura asintió. –Qué bueno que no salí contigo, eres ave de mala güero.

- Estúpido… yo fui quien te rechazo. –Sakura entrecierra la mirada. –Y síguele canijo, y le diré a Hinata que antes me pretendías.

- ¡Eso fue antes de conocerla! –exclama asustado. –No se vale Sakura-chan, somos amigos. –el rubio pone mirada de cordero a punto de llegar al matadero y Sakura le saca la lengua. Ya hablando enserio. –el rubio borra todo juego en sus expresiones y la mira serio. – ¿No se te hace extraño que seis chicos con los que has salido hayan muerto en la misma noche y seguramente por el mismo asesino?

- Si… lo malo es que el caso no va a querer Kakashi que lo investiguemos, ya que la redada se acerca.

Naruto frunce el entrecejo, mientras que Sakura tiene una pelea mental, no quiere pensar que el único de sus ex que no murió ayer en la noche haya sido quien los mato, no tenía lógica y no le haya razón para que él lo haya hecho.

* * *

En un grande y elegante comedor a todo estilo oriental se ve hincado sobre un cojín a un apuesto chico pelinegro. Posee facciones hermosas y varoniles; su largo cabello lacio es amarrado en una coleta baja, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas; sus ojos son levemente rasgados de un intenso negro, y bajo de ellos tiene unas extrañas marcas; su estatura es alta y su cuerpo fornido. Viste un kimono color café, que deja al descubierto parte de su duro y cuadrado torso.

El pelinegro desayuna parte del gran banquete que esta sobre la mesa. Atrás de él, de pie están sus tres guardaespaldas vistiendo también elegantes kimonos, aunque el de la mujer es más colorido y hermoso, además que tiene un escote dejando ver parte de sus muy proporcionados senos.

Uno de los guardaespaldas es un apuesto chico de cabello corto color rojo, el corte lo lleva en pequeñas capas llegándole hasta el final del cuello; tiene facciones hermosas y varoniles; sus ojos levemente rasgados de un hermoso amatista; es alto y su cuerpo es fornido. El kimono que lleva puesto es de color azul.

A su derecha esta una hermosa chica de cabello negro, levemente ondulado que en este momento lo lleva recogido con unos palillos chinos de adorno, dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones sobre sus mejillas; tiene grandes ojos de un intenso color azul; es dos cabezas más pequeña que el par de chicos a sus lados; su cuerpo está muy bien proporcionado, su busto es grande al igual que sus caderas, piernas torneadas y cintura pequeña. El kimono que lleva puesto es color azul marino con varios adornos de flores en rojo al igual que el obi.

El otro chico es de la misma estatura que el pelirrojo; su cabello es lacio de color plata, lo tiene corto en pequeñas capas llegándole a la iniciación del cuello; sus facciones son hermosas y varoniles; sus ojos son grandes y levemente rasgados de color azul. El kimono que lleva puesto es de color celeste.

Unos pasos chocar contra el piso y acercándose hizo que el pelinegro alce la mirada viendo a Sasuke algo adormilado entrar al comedor, el Uchiha lleva puesto un Kimono de color blanco, y le resbala un poco en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo ver provocativo.

- ¡Buenos días Sasukito! –el pelinegro de coleta le sonríe amigable.

- Hmn. –Sasuke camina hacia la mesa, hincándose en el cojín del lado contrario donde está el otro pelinegro.

- Supe que llegaste ayer en la mañana.

- Si… cuando llegue no estabas. –dice indiferente, tomando un ponte de arroz que está ahí.

- Salí a realizar unos negocios y llegue hasta la noche… te estuve esperando, pero no llegabas.

- Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos. –dice cortante.

- ¿Donde están Ai-chan, Sui-kun y Juugo-chan? –el pelinegro mira curioso a todos lados, en busca de los mencionados.

- Les di la mañana libre.

- Debieron haber hecho un buen trabajo anoche como para que les des la mañana libre.

- Yo no soy un negrero como tu Itachi. –Sasuke lo mira con burla e Itachi lo mira ofendido.

- No soy negrero… soy trabajador.

- Aja. –Sasuke guía los palillos a la boca para comer algo de arroz.

- Estos hermanos menores de hoy en día ya no respetan. –murmura ofendido.

La pelinegra se inclino hacia Itachi, dejando su rostro cerca del oído de este y le susurro algo al oído. El Uchiha solo asintió un par de veces y la pelinegra se enderezo.

Todo eso no paso desapercibido para Sasuke quien posa su mirada penetrante en la mujer que comienza a sentirse incomoda ante su mirada.

Itachi mira a su hermano menor y suspira resignado.

- Hitomi-chan. –la llama haciendo una seña para que se acerque y el Uchiha la toma de la barbilla, acercándole su rostro al de él, haciéndola sonrojar. –Ve a desayunar. –coqueto le guiña un ojo.

La mujer hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto y sale del comedor.

- Ustedes también vayan chicos. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia y los dos varones salen del comedor. –Sasuke-chan cada qué vez a Hitomi-chan deberías dejarla de ver así, me la pones nerviosa.

- No me gusta. –dice cortante.

- No debe gustarte, con que me guste a mi es más que suficiente. –aclara divertido, hablándole como si fuera un niño de cinco años, razón por la que el pelinegro gruñe molesto.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me agrada, no confió en ella, y me molesta que le tengas muchas consideraciones, incluso le tienes más consideraciones a ella que a Ran y Ken que han sido tus guardaespaldas desde chavales, ellos si fueron entrenados para servirte.

- Le tengo más consideraciones porque es mujer, me sale ser más amable y cariñoso con las mujeres… ¿apoco tu no tratas mejor a Ai-chan de lo que tratas a los otros dos?

- Es diferente. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. –Aimi ha sido entrenada para servirme, desde pañales ha estado conmigo siéndome leal, en cambio esa mujer apenas lleva dos años contigo, la agarraste del montón de gatos que tenemos vendiendo drogas.

- Tenía que buscar a alguien para que tomara el lugar de mi querida Yunko-chan.

- Manchas el honor de Yunko… ella murió salvándote como tenía que ser y tú la remplazas con una maldita desconocida. –Sasuke se comienza a mostrar más furioso.

- Yunko-chan fue una gran amiga, estuvo conmigo desde que tengo memoria y lamente mucho su muerte. –Itachi mira serio a Sasuke. –Hitomi es diferente, pero es eficiente, servicial, muy guapa y sexy… toda una tigresa en la cama –toda seriedad en él se va y mueve las cejas de forma insinuante.

- Esos problemas de faldas que tienes terminaran hundiéndote. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No soy el único que es débil ante las faldas. –Itachi saca el periódico que tenia escondido en sus piernas y se lo extiende a Sasuke quien lo tomo y leyó la pagina en la que le dejo su hermano.

Una sonrisa espeluznante y brillo de complacencia adorna los ojos de Sasuke haciendo que Itachi suspire resignado.

- Ese trabajito tiene tu sello… sigues obsesionado con esa mujer, tanto que hasta le matas los ex novios… Sasuke-chan no quiero ser yo el que te lo diga, pero tienes problemas. –Itachi lo mira como un loco en un sanatorio y Sasuke alza la mirada, mostrando bofa en ella.

- Creo que los problemas de faldas vienen de familia. –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro de Sasuke.

Itachi ensancha levemente los ojos en muestra que no se esperaba ese comentario, luego relaja su expresión y sonríe de la misma forma que su hermano menor.

- Si… seguro él viejo también los tenia, de alguien tuvimos que heredarlos. –Itachi lo mira con burla y Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

* * *

Aimi comenzó a abrir los ojos despertándose y lo primero que vio fueron unos inocentes ojos grandes de color perla que la miran atentos.

La mujer esta acostada de lado y frente a ella, acostado de lado también está un pequeño niño de corta cabellera castaña, con facciones angelicales. El niño lleva puesto un bermuda negro y una playera polo blanca. Aimi solo viste un kimono color blanco.

- Mami es tarde, no tuve entrenamiento. –su voz es varonil, pero infantil.

- Mami trabajo mucho anoche y no se levanto… Suigetsu y Juugo también trabajaron mucho, por eso ninguno se despertó para darte tus entrenamientos. –La mujer alza su brazo derecho, abrazándolo y acercándolo a ella, haciendo que su cara quede escondida en su pecho.

- ¿Iré a una escuela de aquí? –pregunta curioso, alzando su rostro para verla.

- Por hoy no… ya mañana nos encargaremos de eso. Ahora se buen niño y acuéstate un rato con mami, que aun tiene sueño. –Aimi cierra los ojos, sintiendo como el niño se acurruca en su pecho.

* * *

Caminando por el patio que conduce la casa secundaria de la casa principal se ve el guardaespaldas peli-plata de Itachi caminar con tranquilidad. La casa secundaria de los Uchiha es donde suelen vivir los guardaespaldas de los jefes de la familia, y los jefes de la familia viven en la casa principal.

El peli-plata detiene su paso al ver a un niño castaño jugar con la pelota, fuera de la mansión secundaria.

El pequeño castaño sigue botando su pelota, pero esta resbala de sus manos y rebota hasta topar con los pies de alguien, quien se inclino tomando la pelota haciendo que el niño lo mire curioso.

- Tú debes ser Touya. –el peli-plata le dedica una sonrisa amigable.

- ¿Lo conozco? –el niño muestra más curiosidad al verlo.

- Te conocí cuando naciste. –el peli-plata se acerca y se pone en cuclillas frente a él. –Se me permitió ir a Corea en tu nacimiento, para conocerte… tu madre es mi hermana menor, así que soy tu tío. –el peli-plata el extiende la pelota.

- ¿Eres el tío Ken? –Touya le sonríe emocionado, tomando la pelota y Ken asintió.—Mami hablo de ti… me dijo que aquí te vería.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Esta durmiendo…dijo que trabajo mucho anoche. –Touya no borra su sonrisa emocionada.

- ¡Ken!

El mencionado voltea y el pequeño alza la mirada, ambos viendo a Itachi que se acerca a ellos. Ken se puso rápidamente de pie, y volteo todo su cuerpo haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto hacia Itachi.

- Ve con Ran, quiero que ambos vayan por un mandado… Ran te dará los detalles. –ordena serio.

- Te veo luego Touya. –Ken le acaricia la cabeza al pequeño. –Con permiso. –haciendo otra leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Itachi se retiro.

Itachi poso su mirada curiosa en el niño que también lo mira curioso.

- Tú debes ser el hijo de Ai-chan. –Itachi le sonríe amigable. –No había tenido el gusto de conocerte, tu madre no solía llevarte a las reuniones que tenia con mi hermano menor.

- Mami no me lleva a su trabajo. –responde con educación Touya. – ¿Usted es hermano de Sasuke-sama?

- Si… soy su hermano mayor.

- Un gusto en conocerle Uchiha-sama. –Touya hace una leve inclinación de respeto hacia Itachi.

- Que educado. –dice juguetón, acariciándole la cabeza. –Pero solo llámame Itachi-sama. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- ¡Touya!

El pequeño voltea e Itachi alza la mirada viendo a Aimi vistiendo solo ese kimono blanco que se usa para dormir y su cabello lo tiene trenzado hacia un lado, dejando caer unos mechones en sus mejillas. Esta parada en el pasillo que conduce hacia el patio trasero de la mansión secundaria.

- Itachi. –Aimi hace una leve inclinación en forma e respeto hacia el Uchiha, para después caminar hacia ellos.

- Tu hijo me llama Itachi-sama, llámame también así. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- No le digo "sama" ni a Sasuke, ¿qué le hace pensar que te diré así a ti? –Aimi alza ambas cejas, mostrándose extrañada.

- Tu hijo es más mono y Ken más respetuoso, me alegra tenerlo a él bajo mi servicio.

- Aja. –Aimi posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Touya, acercándolo a ella.

- Nombre, que mal educada. –Itachi la mira con ojos entrecerrados, pero a los pocos segundos su expresión se torna seria. –Aimi, los ojos de tu hijo… —Itachi hace un leve silencio dándole más suspenso y Aimi lo mira seria. –lo hacen parecer ciego. –Aimi casi cae estilo anime y Touya frunce el entrecejo ofendido.

- No te metas con los ojos de Touya, mira que yo no te digo nada por tener esas raras marcas bajo los ojos. –Aimi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Oye, si eso es lo sexy de mi persona. –Itachi la mira ofendido y a sus acompañantes les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Es un Hyuga? –Itachi apunta con la mirada al niño, mostrándose serio nuevamente.

- Si. –Touya mira curioso a su madre.

- Aimi no te muestres así ante este pervertido… nada más te distraigas y te va a violar sin importarle que tu hijo este presente.

Ambos voltean viendo a Sasuke acercándose a ellos, e Itachi lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Oye!... no la mandes a cambiar, me gusta la vista… amo como se ven esas pijamas en las mujeres. –Itachi pone expresión de pervertido.

Sasuke mira a Aimi como diciéndole, "vez de lo que hablo", por lo que a Aimi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Sasukito vete a acosar a tu peli-rosa y déjame a mi seguir platicando con Ai-chan. –Itachi mira a Sasuke como a un niño que manda a jugar, para después posar su mirada en Touya. –¿Dime pequeño? ¿Deseas que me convierta en tu papi por un momento?... con gusto jugare con tu mami al papá y mamá versión adulta.

Touya mira a Itachi como si fuera un retrasado mental debido a las muecas de pervertido que tiene. Sasuke rodo los ojos y Aimi le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Aimi retírate. –ordena Sasuke mirando seria a Aimi, la cual asintió y tomando de la mano a su hijo se fue de ahí—Deja eso Itachi, me das pena ajena. –dice con desprecio, mirando como su hermano le mira e trasero a Aimi, y deja hacerlo para mirar ofendido a Sasuke.

- No me dijiste que el hijo de Ai-chan es de un Hyuga.

- No tenia porque hacerlo, la vida de mis guardaespaldas no te concierne.

- Te quejas de Hitomi, siendo que Ai-chan decidió tener el hijo de un Hyuga, eso significa que lo ama, de no ser así hubiera abortado ya que un hijo es un estorbo en su trabajo… si ella ama a un Hyuga, probablemente nos traicione, sabes que todos los varones Hyuga son policías.

- Confió en Aimi, Suigetsu y Juugo hasta con los ojos cerrados… ellos jamás me traicionaran a mí. Los tres tiene completa lealtad a mi persona, cosa que dudo que la tal Hitomi tenga hacia ti… yo no seleccione a ninguno para hacerlo mi amante, ellos fueron elegidos al nacer para servirme… si la querías para puta, solo le pones casa y te la vas a coger cuando quieras, no tenias que meterla como tu guardaespaldas, dándole accesibilidad a todo lo que te rodea.

- No te apures Sasuke, Hitomi solo tiene acceso a lo que me rodea a mí, no a lo que te rodea a ti… si me traiciona solo me afectara a mí, por lo que será mi problema.. en cambio Aimi conoce mucho sobre la familia, fue criada aquí, si te traiciona nos afecta a ambos, incluso puede provocar que Ken me dé la espalda.

- Aimi no me traicionara, decida quedarse conmigo o irse con el Hyuga… no hará nada que me afecte.

- ¿Estás diciendo que consideras la idea de dejarle ir así como así si ella escoge estar alado de su amorcito? –Itachi lo mira incrédulo.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mis guardaespaldas, e incluso la vida de ellos, no te concierne Itachi. –Sasuke da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la casa principal ante la mirada de Itachi.

- _Me hubiera gustado tener con mis guardaespaldas la relación que Sasuke tiene con sus guardaespaldas… tal vez así, los protegería como Sasuke lo hace_—Itachi sonríe levemente.

* * *

Aimi está sentada en el piso de su habitación, lleva puesto una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida y unos jeans desgastados. Su cabello mojado se lo seca con una toalla y frente a ella, esta Touya sentado, jugando con unos carritos.

- ¿Mami que es un Hyuga? –Touya alza la mirada curioso y Aimi deja de frotarse el cabello.

- _Maldito Itachi metiche, tenía que salir con eso frente Touya _–la peli-plata frunció el entrecejo. –_En fin, igual algún día se lo iba a contar_ —un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de la mujer. –Es un apellido. –aclara seria.

- Pero yo me apellido Uesugui, no Hyuga, ¿por qué Itachi-sama pregunto si era un Hyuga y tu le dijiste que si? –Touya muestra más curiosidad al verla.

- Porque solo los Hyuga tienen los ojos como los tuyos. –aclara seria, continuando con su tarea de secarse el cabello.

Touya ensancha los ojos sorprendido al saber que hay más personas con los ojos como él, y él que pensó que era único. La idea de conocer más como él le agrado.

- ¿Entonces mi papi es un Hyuga? –Touya la mira emocionado.

- Si.

- ¿Y los Hyugas donde viven?

- Aquí, en Tokio.

- ¡¿Conoceré a mi papi?! –pregunta emocionado.

- Touya. –Aimi le hace una seña para que se acerque y se siente en sus piernas, mientras le dedica una amigable sonrisa.

Touya obediente se pone de pie y se sienta en sus piernas, mirándola curioso por lo que dirá.

- Tu padre cree mucho en el destino, así que dejemos esto al destino… si el destino quiere que conozcas a tu padre, así será.

- ¿El destino es lo que no permitió que mi papi este conmigo todo este tiempo? –Touya frunce el entrecejo.

- Si. –Aimi le mira sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Odio al destino. –Touya frunce el seño, mostrándose molesto y Aimi ríe divertida.

- Tu padre dice que el destino trae momentos malos, amargos y tristes, pero también trae momentos felices, hermosos, oportunidades únicas y momentos inolvidables, así que no odies el destino.

- Intentare. –Touya no quita su seño fruncido, divirtiendo más a la peli-plata.

* * *

Itachi está sentado en el piso de madera de su habitación, recarga su espalda en la pared que está bajo la ventana, que en esa posición queda su rostro a la altura de dicha ventana por la que ve hacia afuera con tranquilidad.

- Itachi-sama, Ran y Ken han llegado.

Itachi posa su mirada hacia la puerta corrediza, viendo que a través del papel se refleja la figura de Hitomi hincada y con la cabeza hacia abajo en son de respeto.

- Hitomi pasa.

Hitomi abre la puerta corrediza, dejándose ver ella aun de rodillas, y con cuidado de no arrugar su kimono se pone de pie, se adentra a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Itachi le hace una seña para que se acerque y esta así lo hace.

- ¿Mi traje para la reunión de este fin de semana está listo? –pregunta cuando ella quedo de pie frente a él.

- Si. –dice respetuosa, manteniendo la cabeza agachada como el símbolo de respeto hacia él.

- ¿Me pregunto cuando llegara el día en ver la verdadera Hitomi? –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- No sé de qué habla mi señor, está usted viendo a la verdadera Hitomi. –la mujer habla sin alzar la cabeza.

- ¿Enserio? –Itachi sonríe divertido. –Siendo así, mereces un premio. –Itachi alza su kimono dejando ver los bóxer negros, ceñidos que usa. –Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –la sonrisa del Uchiha se borro y sus ojos adquieran un brillo frio.

Hitomi se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, bajo un poco el bóxer liberando el flácido miembro del pelinegro y se inclino acercando su rostro a este. Lo tomo en sus manos y acerco sus labios comenzando a repartir lengüetazos en todo este.

El pene de Itachi comenzó a alargarse y ponerse duro ante cada lengüetazo de ella. El pelinegro la mira serio, no reflejando el placer que siente.

- Métetelo todo a la boca ya. –ordena y la mujer obediente se metió todo el pene a la boca, comenzó a succionar y pasar su lengua por lo largo de este. –Me gusta como esa linda boquita sumisa es follada por mi verga… ahora se mas rápida, has que me corra.

Hitomi hizo lo que le pidió, aumentando las mamadas, estuvo así por varios minutos que sentía su boca entumecerse. Itachi poso su mano en la nuca, empujándola haciendo que su pene se adentre en la garganta de la mujer haciendo que ella ensanche los ojos y lagrimas le salgan de estos al sentirse ahogada, luego escucho el gruñido masculino y sintió el cálido semen pasar por su garganta.

Itachi soltó su nuca y ella saco el ahora flácido miembro de su boca.

- Ponte de pie y sacaste las bragas. –ordena serio y de forma fría.

La mujer lo obedeció, dejando las bragas tiradas en el piso.

- Descúbrete los senos, sin quitar el kimono y tócate los senos tu misma, diviérteme Hitomi. –una sonrisa sádica adorna el rostro del Uchiha.

La mujer hizo lo que le pidió, sin mirar los ojos del hombre, los cuales muestran excitación y su pene comienza a erectarse nuevamente. La mujer gime y ensancha los ojos cuando Itachi metió de golpe dos dedos en su vagina.

- Siempre te excita mamármela, mira como te pusiste. –dice con burla, sacando los dedos y enseñándoselos, dejando ver los fluidos de ella que lo empapan. – ¿Quieres mi pene dentro verdad Hitomi? Eres una golosa… sigue tocándote los senos. –ordena al verla parar y la mujer obediente obedece. –Pídemelo Hitomi.

- ¿Pedir que mi señor? –dice entre cortada, debido al placer que le provoca tocarse los senos.

- Lo que quieres de mi en este momento, pídemelo.

- Señor por favor fálleme. –pide suplicante.

- Buena chica. –Itachi le sonríe complacido. –Móntame Hitomi, marca el ritmo. Danos placer a ambos.

La mujer obediente se pone a horcadas encima de él, tomando el pene de Itachi para guiarlo a su entrada. Consiguiéndolo comienza a meterlo poco a poco en ella, pero Itachi la toma de los hombros y la empuja hacia abajo para que entre por completo, sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir el duro pene entrar en lo profundo de ella.

- Ahora muévete preciosa, cabálgame de forma salvaje como te gusta.

Hitomi obediente hizo lo que le pidió. Itachi entrecerró los ojos ante el placer y le dejo todo e trabajo a ella.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino, siendo ya una mujer de veinticinco años se encuentra en la cocina de su casa cortando unos vegetales para preparar la cena para su esposo que pronto llegara del trabajo, le hablo diciéndole que esta noche ira a cenar.

La rubia se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa y en este momento tiene un gran vientre a contar con seis meses de embarazo.

Viste un vestido de maternidad blanco con flores lilas, encima lleva puesto un delantal morado con algunos adornos.

Al oír las llaves adentrarse en la puerta de la entrada sonríe emocionada, y deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para ir a recibir a su esposo.

Al llegar a la entrada ve a Shikamaru algo aflojerado adentrándose, al instante la rubia se hecho en sus brazos.

- ¡Bienvenido Shika! –exclama melosa, para después estampar sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso que él correspondió sin dudar.

- Se te ve muy contenta. –dice al romper el beso, sonriéndole levemente.

- Es que tenias semanas que no llegabas temprano a casa… odio ese trabajo tuyo. –Ino hace un infantil puchero. –Shika junior y yo te extrañamos.

- Yo también los extraño. –el castaño le acaricia el vientre.

- ¿Shika junior?... que ridículo nombre, pobre criatura.

Ambos se separan al oír esa voz femenina conocida para ambos, viendo a Sakura que les sonríe amigable.

- Oh… olvide que se me coló, auto invitándose a cenar. –dice aflojerado el castaño.

- ¡Cállate frentona solterona! –Ino la fulmina con la mirada.

- Cerda. –Sakura afila su mirada. –No digas nada que de no ser por mí no hubieras conocido a Shikamaru, y estarías aun soltera, ya que solo a él le gustan las cerdas. –Sakura le sonríe burlona e Ino gruñe como perra rabiosa.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? El cerdo es mi carne favorita. –Shikamaru se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¡Shikamaru! –Ino lo mira furiosa e indignada.

- Am… iré por algo de beber. –Shikamaru cobardemente sale corriendo de ahí mientras que Sakura se retuerce de la risa.

- Cállate frentona. –dice entre dientes.

* * *

Sakura está en la cocina ayudando a su amiga a preparar la ensalada, mientras que la rubia menea el contenido de la cacerola que está en el fuego de la estufa.

- Frentona si sigues en ese trabajo te quedaras solterona. Ocupa mucho de tú tiempo, casi ni se te ve y casi ni sales… deberías dejarlo.

- Me gusta mi trabajo.

- Lo mismo dice Shika. No sé que les gusta de ese trabajo donde rara vez salen temprano y además están en constante riesgo… cada que Shika sale a trabajar tengo miedo de pronto recibir una llamada donde me digan que está en el hospital, o que le paso algo peor. –la rubia se nota acongojada y Sakura la mira con pena.

- Eso es lo malo de enamorarse de un policía. –dice con diversión, para hacer que deje de pensar en eso. –Hinata y tú tienen debilidad por los policías.

- Cállate frentona, que por ti los conocimos.

- No me culpes, yo solo los invite a mi festejo de cumpleaños en el bar hace dos años y ustedes solitas se enredaron con ellos. –Sakura le saca la lengua de forma juguetona e Ino suspira resignada. –Ino, tal vez vuelva a ver a Sasuke. –la rubia ensancha los ojos y la voltea a ver sorprendida.

- Tiene años sin vérsele en Tokio frentona…pensé que no estaba en el país, ¿por qué tan segura que lo veras? –la rubia la mira seria.

- No te puedo decir mucho, solo que habrá reten en donde es posible que este el Uchiha.

- No vayas frentona, rechaza la misión.

- Es mi trabajo Ino, además el Uchiha ya no me afecta.

- ¿Y porque me lo contaste?

- Quería que lo supieras. –Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –La vida cambio Ino, ahora yo soy un policía y Sasuke un delincuente. Nuestros caminos tal vez se encuentren, pero solo para yo hacerle pagar sus crimines como a todo criminal. –dice seria.

- Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas. –la rubia regresa a su tarea de seguir cocinando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- Oh vamos frentona, ninguna de tus relaciones ha funcionado hasta ahora porque sigues enamorada de ese idiota.

- No funcionan porque no aceptan mi estilo de vida y yo jamás dejare mi trabajo. –dice firme y la rubia rodo los ojos. –Por cierto Ino, todos mis ex aparecieron muertos en uno de los canales de la ciudad.—la rubia vuelve a mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos y la voltea a ver.

- Ese es trabajo de Yakuzas… ¿crees que haya sido Sasuke?

- No sé, si lo es ¿por qué hacerlo? Él a lo mejor ya está casado, con hijos o que se yo, además no ha estado aquí en años es imposible que sepa de ellos.

- Es yakuza Sakura. –dice como si eso explicara todo. –Además Sasuke siempre fue muy posesivo contigo.

- Es estúpido, la verdad me es difícil de creer que haya sido él… tu bien sabes lo que me dijo aquel día.

- Sasuke siempre fue muy complejo incluso para ti... nadie sabe lo que piensa o como va a reaccionar, de igual forma mantente alerta… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a dormir hasta que atrapen a ese bastardo.

- No, la verdad no puedo dormir en cama ajena… gracias por la oferta. –Sakura le sonríe amigable más Ino la mira con recelo. –Sé cuidarme sola Ino y si te hace sentir más segura, pediré prestado un perro de la estación. –dice juguetona y la rubia suspira con pesadez.

* * *

- ¡Gracias por la cena! ¡Nos vemos luego! –Sakura agita su mano en son de despido hacia Ino y Shikamaru que están en la entrada de la casa, agitando su mano también, la rubia sin borrar esa gran sonrisa y el castaño mostrándose adormilado.

- ¡Espero que nos vengas a visitar pronto! –exclama la rubia.

Sakura sube a su automóvil y arranca, alejándose de ahí. Shikamaru la vio partir, luego poso su mirada en el automóvil de enfrente, ese negro y de vidrio polarizados.

- _No es del vecindario… y está ahí desde que llegamos, incluso creo que nos seguía _–Shikamaru entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo Shika? –Ino mira a su esposo, tomándole del brazo y haciendo que la voltee a ver.

- Nada. –Shikamaru besa su frente, la toma de la mano y se adentra con ella, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al automóvil. – ¿Ino no quieres quedarte con tu madre estos días? –Shikamaru cierra la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? –la rubia lo mira serio.

- Nada malo cariño… solo que yo estaré ocupado toda esta semana, llegare hasta la madrugada o incluso hay días que no vendré a dormir, y no quiero dejarte sola en casa, podrías tener problemas con el embarazo… me sentiré más tranquilo si te quedas con tu madre, podría pedir permiso para llegar más tarde mañana y llevarte yo mismo. –Shikamaru le besa la frente y le acaricia el vientre.

- Pasa algo y lo sé Shika, te conozco. –Ino lo mira seria. –Por lo mismo que te conozco sé que no me dirás nada para no alterarme. –la rubia suelta un profundo suspiro. –Así que te hare caso, solo porque confió en ti. –dice firme.

- Cuando solucione esto iré por ti. –Shikamaru le alza la barbilla y sella sus labios con los de ella, que recibe el beso gustosa.

* * *

Suigetsu silba mostrando falsa impresión mientras mira hacia la puerta de la casa del matrimonio Nara.

- La rubia sexy, loca y neurótica se caso… hasta preñada esta. –dice divertido. – ¿Vez Sasukito? –Suigetsu voltea para ver al pelinegro que está sentado en la parte de atrás con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. –Te dije que son simples colegas que cenarían juntos y tú ya andas de neurótico pensando que iban a follar…. Controla esos celos muchacho, no son buenos para la salud.

- De hecho tú fuiste quien le metió pique, y yo tuve que intentar retenerlo para que no salga del automóvil en movimiento dispuesto a tirarse en el automóvil del policía castaño. –Aimi le sonríe burlona.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Se me pego lo neurótico de Sasukito. –Suigetsu saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

- Ya entro el estúpido, ahora ve a donde se dirige Sakura. –ordena Sasuke a Juugo, ignorando a esos dos.

- Otra noche en vela espiándola fuera de su departamento mientras duerme. –Suigetsu suspira resignado. –Sasuke aunque no lo creas tengo vida social, mis hijos y esposa me esperan en casa.

- Tú no tienes hijos ni mucho menos esposa. –aclara Aimi.

- Bueno, hermosas mujeres me esperan en bares listas para ser ligadas por mí. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna el rostro del peliblanco. –y Tou-chan espera a su mami.

- Cierren la boca ambos, no estoy de humor para oír sus parloteos. –ordena Sasuke.

Aimi y Suigetsu simulan cerrar una cremallera en su boca y Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada.

El coche siguió en movimiento en silencio por unos minutos cuando…

- ¿Sasuke porque no dejamos esto de ser acosadores de tu peli-rosa y mejor entras y la violas salvajemente marcándola nuevamente como tuya? –Suigetsu voltea hacia Sasuke pero solo recibió un puñetazo en la cara, hundiéndole el rostro. –Hare ese sindicato que proteja a los Yakuzas maltratados como yo. –dice adolorido haciendo sonreír divertida a Aimi.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajaj enserio ke sui como ama tentar a la muerte jajajajajaj**

**y aki salio el hijo de neji :3**

**en el siguiente capitulo sera el reten jujujuju veamos como salee todo y kee pashara jojojojojo**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	4. Reten

**Reten **

Es una oscura noche, en donde la luna apenas se divisa y dándole poca luz natural a la ciudad, aunque el tener lámparas en las calles ayuda a que la oscuridad no domine.

En una camioneta ban se ve a varios policías uniformados, llevando pasamontañas, cascos y armas, en sí, yendo de lo más preparados.

Los únicos que aun no se ponen pasamontañas y sus cascos son Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Los demás agentes van en otras dos camionetas.

- Atacaremos hasta que nuestra espía me de la señal y yo les avisare a ustedes. –dice serio Kakashi.

- Lo sabemos Kakashi. –Naruto lo mira aburrido.

- No está de más repetir, mas estando tú en un escuadrón. –Kakashi lo mira con burla y el rubio lo mira ofendido.

* * *

En una mesa redonda se ve sentados en las sillas que la rodean a los jefes yakuza de cada familia. Atrás de ellos, en guardia sus respectivos guardaespaldas.

Karin fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke que está sentado frente a ella, más la ignora. La pelirroja bufa y alza su mirada viendo a Suigetsu que le sonríe con burla y mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante, para luego mover sus labios, pronunciando sin sonido un "perra abandonada" haciendo que la pelirroja se contenga para no echársele encima y molerlo a golpes.

- Todos sabemos el motivo de esta reunión… ¿podemos empezar con la votación?

Quien hablo de forma seria es Pain, no se sabe su apellido, ni verdadero nombre, no lo revela, solo se presenta con su alias. Tal vez Konan, su mano derecha y guardaespaldas lo sepa o Yahiko, su otro guardaespaldas.

- Me parece bien.

Ahora quien hablo es Gaara, un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Estatura promedio y cuerpo fornido. Tiene una mirada seria que no refleja nada en ella al igual que la de Pain. Atrás de él están sus dos guardaespaldas que también son sus hermanos mayores: Temari y Kankuro.

- Odio estas reuniones, todos son unos asesinos desalmados, narcotraficantes, padrotes amargados y sádicos. –Itachi le susurra a Sasuke quien le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Tú también eres un padrote, narcotraficante y asesino. –susurra Sasuke.

- Pero no soy amargado como estos. –susurra para después guiñarle el ojo y enderezarse haciendo que Sasuke rodé los ojos.

* * *

Dentro de las camionetas se ve a los agentes, mirando a través de la pantalla en diferentes puntos de la sala donde se está llevando a cabo la reunión de Yakuzas. Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru y Choji habían entrado a la camioneta donde están los otros tres para poder observar a través de las cámaras.

- ¿Kakashi como es que tenemos vista de varios puntos de la sala? –Sakura mira curiosa al peli-plata.

- Nuestro agente se encargo de colocar cámaras en toda la sala.

- Nuestro agente debe ser bueno… ¿Quién es? –Naruto le mira curioso.

- Su identidad es secreta para todos, menos para mí. –Kakashi sonríe de forma socarrona y el rubio hace un infantil puchero.

Sakura paseo su mirada por toda la pantalla hasta divisar a Sasuke, ahí sentado llevando puesto una traje negro a todo estilo Yakuza. Mostrando esa expresión de me vale mierda todo el mundo menos yo, tan común en él.

- _¡Joder! ¿Por qué el bastardo no es un feo gordo drogadicto? El maldito se ha puesto más bueno que el pan de los domingos en la mañana _–Sakura chasquea la lengua molesta.

- _Sencillamente hermosa_—Neji mira serio a Aimi que esta parada atrás de Sasuke, en medio de Suigetsu y Juugo, la peli-plata mira de reojo al peliblanco y le sonríe juguetona.

* * *

- Empecemos. –ordena Pain.

- ¿Quién te puso como líder a ti como para que nos ordenes? –Karin lo mira desafiante.

- Concuerdo con la "señorita", no te tomes privilegios, aun no se escoge el líder. –Orochimaru mira con fastidio a Pain.

- A mí una serpiente rastrera no ve va a venir a decir lo que tengo que hacer. –Pain lo mira con desprecio.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste inútil?! –Orochimaru se pone de pie y se inclina amenazante hacia Pain, al instante los guardaespaldas de este sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a los guarros de Orochimaru quienes también sacaron sus armas a la vez y les apuntan a ellos, en cuanto Pain y Orochimaru se fulminan con la mirada.

- Amo esto en estas reuniones. –Itachi le susurra a Sasuke mirándolo divertido y Sasuke sonríe de forma macabra, esperando que esos dos se armen a balazos y se maten entre sí, así habrá dos menos.

* * *

- ¿Entramos? –pregunta impaciente el rubio. – ¡Si no lo hacemos se van a armar a balazos y se mataran entre si tebayo!

- Déjalos que se maten, así hay menos cucarachas en la ciudad. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón, mientras que a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

- Orochimaru, Pain, cálmense. –dice con fastidio Gaara.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para ordenarme?/A mi no me ordenas nada niñato! –Pain y Orochimaru sacan sus pistolas y apuntan con ella a Gaara.

Al instante y con agilidad Kankuro y Temari sacaron sus pistolas, el castaño le apunto Orochimaru y la rubia a Pain.

- ¡Esto es divertido! –exclama Tobi, un jefe Yakuza enmascarado. – ¡Apunten también, no me quiero quedar atrás! –Tobi saca su pistola de agua y apunta a Karin, al instante los guardaespaldas de Karin apuntan al loco y los guardaespaldas de Tobi apuntan a los guarros de Karin.

- Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele. –Itachi truena sus dedos y al instante sus guardaespaldas le apuntan a los que tienen frente a ellos.

- Hay que apoyar a la familia. –Sasuke sonríe de forma burlona y truena sus dedos.

Suigetsu con gusto saca su arma y apunta hacia Karin que furiosa saca su arma y apunta a Sasuke, Aimi apunta a Itachi y Juugo apunta a los que tiene frente a él.

- Am… Sasuke somos familia y siento la pistola de Ai-chan en mi nuca. –Itachi sonríe nervioso.

- Aimi, dispara. –ordena juguetón Sasuke haciendo que a varios de los Yakuza les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca y que Aimi sonría burlona.

- ¡Sasuke! –Itachi lo mira indignado.

- Vale… todavía no quiero ser el único Uchiha… Aimi apunta al retrasado con máscara. –ordena Sasuke y Aimi resignada apunta a Tobi.

Los demás Yakuzas no queriéndose quedar atrás también sacan sus pistolas y le apuntan a quien más mal le cae, incluso los hermanos Uchiha sacaron sus pistolas.

Itachi mueve su silla hacia atrás empujando a Hitomi quien al no esperárselo se tambaleo haciendo que su mano que tiene la pistola se alce y dispare en el techo. Al instante todos se cubrieron y dispararon intentando darle a alguien, y los guarros defender a sus jefes.

* * *

- ¡Esa es la señal, andando! –dice con firmeza Kakashi, colocándose el pasamontañas.

Al instante los demás lo hicieron y comenzaron a dirigir a su grupo de policías para entrar al restaurante.

* * *

Cada guardaespaldas intenta proteger a su custodio, aun así a quienes protegen también disparan. Tobi cambio su pistola de agua por una metralleta y anda disparando a lo loco.

Entre la balacera Karin le dio un impacto de bala en el brazo, haciendo que sus guarros se acerquen a auxiliarla y protegerla.

- ¡Si…! ¡Le atine! –exclama emocionado Suigetsu, alzando sus manos en son de triunfo.

Juugo tumba a Suigetsu de un zape en la cabeza, para salvarlo de la bala que se dirigía a él, ya que uno de los guarros de la pelirroja le apunto y este por estar celebrando ni en cuenta.

- ¡Todos quietecitos, tiren sus armas y alcen sus brazos! –Kakashi siendo acompañados por todos los agentes y policías entran apuntando a todos con sus armas.

Los yakuzas dejan el tiroteo mirando sorprendidos en la entrada, a simple vista se nota que el número de policías es mayor a los que están dentro de la sala. Todos se lamentaron al no traer a sus demás yakuzas a esta reunión, mínimo dejarlos vigilando.

- ¿Por qué siempre los policías arruinan la fiesta? –dice indignado Itachi, pero sin tirar su arma.

- Son unos aguafiestas. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez y unos ojos verdes se posaron sobre él.

De pronto sus ojos negros se toparon con los jade y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida, haciendo que los jade se afilen más, tenía la sensación de que la reconoció aun tras usar ese pasamontañas, pero sabe que es imposible, para empezar él no sabe que es policía, pero él que no quite su mirada de los ojos de ella le está poniendo nerviosa.

- Dije: suelten sus armas y alcen sus brazos. –la voz de Kakashi se oyó más exigente.

- Error. –Aimi sonríe de forma ladina y los ojos de Neji se posaron en ella, deseando que no haga una estupidez que haga que sus compañeros le disparen. –Ordenarle a un jefe Yakuza es un error… no les gusta que le den ordenes.

- ¿No? –Kakashi muestra burla en su tono de voz. – ¿Y a mí me importa eso porque…? –Kakashi apunta su arma hacia ella.

Aimi apunto al interruptor de luz envolviendo la sala en completa oscuridad. Se oyó una maldición provenir de Kakashi quien sabiendo que la tiene apuntada a ella se dispuso a disparar pero sintió una patada en la muñeca lo que hizo que dispare el techo.

- ¡Joder!... ¡obstruyan las salidas! –se oye el grito de Sakura.

Sakura al igual que varios de sus compañeros sacan una lámpara que traen en sus chalecos y con ella acoplándola a la pistola se guía para seguir a los Yakuzas.

Sakura alcanzo a divisar la espalda de Juugo, sabe que seguro el peli-naranja va atrás de Sasuke protegiéndole la espalda mientras que Suigetsu y Aimi van adelante abriéndose paso y protegiéndole, así que se emprendió carrera hacia donde esos dos se fueron.

* * *

- ¡Juugo adelántate y ve preparando el automóvil! –ordena Aimi sin dejar de correr.

Juugo asintió y acelero la carrera para ir por el automóvil mientras que los otros tres siguen corriendo, pero Aimi y Suigetsu se detienen extrañados cuando Sasuke lo hizo, mirando a Sasuke que está a un par de pasos atrás de ellos.

- ¡Joder Sasuke!, se que ya estas viejo amigo, pero solo aguanta un poco más, Juugo traerá el automóvil a la entrada trasera. –dice exasperado Suigetsu. –Son muchos policías por si no te diste cuenta.

- Váyanse ustedes. –ordena Sasuke y los otros dos lo miran como el loco que es.

- Sé que estás loco Sasuke, lo hemos notado todos y tu psicólogo lo ha confirmado, pero deja tus loqueras para después y mueve tus patitas y corre. – dice exasperado Suigetsu

- ¿No escucharon? –Sasuke los mira de esa forma psicópata que confirma las palabras de Suigetsu. –Dije que se vayan, me quedare.

- Estas enfermo. –Aimi regresa su mirada al frente y comienza a correr.

Sasuke mira a Suigetsu como diciéndole que se largue y este suspira resignado, para después empezar a correr siguiendo a Aimi.

- Tus amigos tienen razón: estás loco. –dice una voz femenina atrás de él justo cuando Sasuke siente el cañón de una pistola en su nuca.

- ¿No oíste? Mi psicólogo lo confirmo. –Sasuke sonríe de forma maniática.

- Algo alcance a oír… ahora suelta el arma y alza tus manos. –ordena con firmeza.

Sasuke gruñe excitado provocándole un escalofrió a la peli-rosa.

- Me gusta cuando intentan dominarme. –dice en un tono más ronco de lo normal y tira su arma, para después alzar sus manos.

- _Este idiota se ha vuelto completamente loco, sus amigos no mentía_ –Sakura frunce el entrecejo dentro de la máscara y sin dejar de apuntarle la nuca con su otra mano comienza a tocarle el cuerpo el busca de un arma.

Sakura se estremeció al oírlo gruñir de placer y su frente se sombreo de negro.

- _No solo loco, sino que un enfermo pervertido_

- No sigas que terminare excitándome… Sa-ku-ra.

Sakura se congelo, sorprendiéndose porque él sepa quién es, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y le tomo ambas manos, colocándoselas de forma brusca tras la espalda para después esposarlo.

- ¿Esposas? Te has vuelto más osada.

- Queda detenido, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, sino tiene uno el gobierno le otorgara el servicio de un abogado. –recita sus derecho con indiferencia, ignorando sus estúpidos y pervertidos comentarios.

Sakura comienza a empujarlo, para que de media vuelta y camine por donde vinieron con ella atrás de él apuntándole en la nuca con el arma. Sasuke se dejo llevar teniendo una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro.

* * *

Aimi finalmente sale por la parte trasera de local, pero siente que alguien toma su mano y la jala, luego siente un arma apuntándole el costado de la cabeza, una agitada respiración en el cuello y un duro torso pegado a la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

- Quiero que dejes de ser tan impulsiva… tu travesura de hace un momento me obligo a darle una patada en la muñeca a mi superior para que no te disparara.

Aimi ensancho los ojos sorprendida, reconocería esa voz donde sea, pero la sorpresa paso y sus ojos mostraron melancolía, lo había extrañado tanto que el oír su voz nuevamente le hizo recordar tantas cosas.

- Neji.

Neji se quita el pasamontañas, dejando ver su rostro, dejo de apuntarla con el arma y la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiéndola.

- Al fin regresas a mí.

A Aimi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la verdad jamás se espero eso cuando se volvieran a topar y cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto.

- Que cursi Kami-sama, disculpen si vomito. –dice asqueado Suigetsu que esta alado de ambos mirándolos como si fueran dos mocos pegados.

Neji se separa de Aimi y lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que Aimi desea ser tragada por la tierra, ahora no se la va acabar con las burlas de Suigetsu. En eso un automóvil se estaciona frente a ellos.

- Vamos muñeca, tu aun tienes esperanza, tu psicólogo no te diagnostico la misma loquera que Sasuke… entremos antes de que nos den alcance más policías. –Suigetsu camina despreocupado hacia el automóvil.

Neji chasquea la lengua, sabe que no la puede retener, no si no quiere que la atrapen. Y digamos que ahora él no está siendo muy profesional, está dejando que lo personal intervenga en el trabajo, o más bien que lo que siente intervenga en el trabajo.

Sintió a Aimi separarse de él para seguir a Suigetsu, así que la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él estampando sus labios con los de ella, en un beso hambriento que la impresiono.

Aimi relajo su expresión y comenzó a responder el beso de la misma forma.

El fuerte pitido de un automóvil hizo que ambos rompan el beso y volteen al automóvil viendo a Suigetsu con expresión de fastidio.

- ¡Vamos muñeca o te dejamos! –dice exasperado.

Aimi alza la mano derecha y le levanta el dedo medio en una seña obscena.

- ¡Hay que rico! –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona y Aimi roda los ojos, Sasuke no está para controlarlo, la verdad eso da miedo. – ¡Apúrate que Touya está esperándote! –Suigetsu mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante. – ¡Se nota que amas los castaños! –Aimi hace una seña rayándole la madre sin ver como Neji tiene el entrecejo fruncido. – ¡Mi mami murió, no me la recuerdes que lloro!

- ¿Quién es Touya?

- ¡El hombre más importante de su vida!

- ¡¿Puedes callarte imbécil?! –grita exasperada.

- ¡Es un país libre de expresión! –Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa. – ¡Vamos muñeca me estoy divirtiendo pero no hay tiempo para esto!… ¡si te encierran Touya se pondrá muy triste!

- ¿Quién es Touya? –Neji la fulmina con la mirada por infiel, siendo que no tienen nada.

- Adiós Neji. –Aimi se suelta de su agarre y corre hacia el automóvil.

Suigetsu le saca la lengua de forma juguetona y se adentra, al instante el automóvil arranco.

- ¡Demonios! –Neji patea una roca invisible de forma furiosa, no solo se deja llevar por sus sentimientos dejando ir a una delincuente sino que la muy maldita le es infiel.

* * *

Nada más Itachi se adentro al automóvil siendo seguido por Hitomi, y Ken que es el que conduce arranco a toda velocidad, al pasar por donde están los policías le dispararon, pero Ken acelero no dejando que alguna bala llegue a herir a sus pasajeros.

- Esta es la reunión más emocionante que he tenido. –Itachi sonríe burlón. –Gracias por la diversión preciosa. –Itachi toma de la barbilla a Hitomi, alzándole el rostro para que lo mire.

- ¿De qué habla mi señor? –Hitomi lo mira curiosa e Itachi le sonríe juguetón, para después arrancarle el dije del símbolo de su clan, ese que cada miembro debe usar, arrancándole la cadena en el proceso.

- Un micrófono preciosa… lamento haber adelantad tu señal. –Hitomi frunce el entrecejo.

- Sabias quien soy. –la sumisa Hitomi dejo de serlo, mostrándose desafiante.

- Siempre lo supe. –Itachi mostro un brillo divertido en sus ojos al verle su verdadera personalidad.

- ¿Entonces por…?

- Es divertido, lástima que no puedo seguir con la diversión. –Itachi se acomoda en su asiento y agita una mano restándole importancia.

Hitomi de un ágil y rápido movimiento saca su arma y apunta a Itachi, pero se congela al sentir el cañón de un arma en su nuca, mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Ran apuntándole con el arma y mirándola amenazante.

- Dale el arma a Ran, Hitomi-chan. –ordena en todo juguetón Itachi.

La mujer gruñe molesta y le entrega el arma al pelirrojo.

- Todas tus armas cariño… no me hagas tenerlas que buscar yo porque si lo hago terminare cogiéndote aquí sin importar que Ran y Ken estén presentes. –Itachi la mira de forma espeluznante y la mujer rápidamente hizo lo que le pidió, lo conoce, sabe que es capaz de eso y más.

- ¿Qué harás conmigo? ¿Matarme? –la pelinegra lo mira desafiante.

- Tengo algo mejor preparado para ti Hitomi. –Itachi la mira de una forma que sinceramente le dio miedo. –o mejor dicho; agente Ichinose Tsubaki. –la pelinegra se mostró sorprendida. –Lo sé todo de ti cariño, siempre lo supe, pero me pareció divertido ver como intentabas ganarme, déjame decirte que el seducirme siendo una sumisa perfecta me fascino, pero la curiosidad por saber cómo eres en verdad pudo más, así que por eso decidí armar todo este divertido show para sacarte de tu papel. –Itachi sonríe de forma macabra y Tsubaki frunció el entrecejo furiosa, pero a la vez temerosa, sabe lo maldito que puede ser ese hombre, no quiere ni pensar lo que tiene preparado para ella.

* * *

Kakashi ya sin el pasamontañas está caminando hacia la camioneta. Shikamaru se acerco a él.

- ¿Cuántos? –pregunta con sequedad, una perfecta redada se vio arruinada por culpa de esa mocosa.

- Dos jefes yakuza, los demás son simples guardaespaldas.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Kaneda Karin y Uchiha Sasuke. –Kakashi lo mira sorprendido. –Si, tenemos un Uchiha, Sakura lo atrapo.

- Esa Sakura, se merece un buen bono. –Kakashi sonríe de forma torcida, el tener uno de los jefes de las grandes familias le ha quitado el mal humor.

* * *

Itachi llego a la casa principal, nada más hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus dos fieles guardaespaldas y estos asintieron, tomando a Tsubaki quien gruño furiosa y llevándosela a quien sabe donde que les haya ordenado Itachi.

El Uchiha siguió su camino hacia el salón principal viendo solo ahí de pie a los guardaespaldas de su hermano menor que parecen estarlo esperando.

- ¿Y Sasuke?

- Lo atraparon. –responde serio Juugo.

- Quiero una buena explicación y la quiero ya. Mas les vale sea buena, porque yo no pienso perdonar que estén sanos y salvos quienes deben de dar su vida por la de Sasuke.

- ¡Y que me orino en los pantalones! –Suigetsu roda los ojos con fastidio, pero sonríe nervioso al tener la mirada furiosa de Uchiha en él. – ¿Esta en los genes Uchiha el tener esa mirada de desquiciado? –le susurra a Aimi que está a su lado y esta niega divertida.

- No me gustan las bromas cuando mi hermano está siendo arrestado. –Itachi afila más su mirada.

- Cálmate Itachi, para empezar no fue nuestra culpa. –dice con fastidio Suigetsu, no respeta a su jefe, menos va a respetar al hermano. –Sasuke se quiso quedar, ya sabes lo loco que esta, y nos ordeno dejarle, quería que su obsesión le atrape.

- ¿Qué demonios pensaba Sasuke? –Itachi lleva una mano a su frente, mostrándose resignado. – ¿Este era su jodido plan? ¿Para eso quería que hiciéramos todo este show? Si los demás yakuzas se enteran que nosotros sabíamos lo que iba a pasar se nos echaran encima.

- Como si le tuviéramos miedo, somos más que ellos. Todos no la pelan. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Y cuál es siguiente plan de Sasuke? ¿Cómo piensa salir de ahí? –Itachi los mira con fastidio. –Mira que les pase que hayan matado a Kaneda sin informarme de ello, no les pasare si hacen algo que afecte el clan… por cierto quiero que me digan como hicieron parecer que le dio un paro cardíaco al ruco.

- Sasuke la obligo a seducirlo y cuando se la llevara a sus aposentos le inyecte un veneno que hace parecer una muerte cardíaca. –Suigetsu apunta a Aimi que hace una mueca de asco al recordar que tuvo que seducir al viejo e Itachi la mira con burla. –Y el siguiente plan no lo sabemos, Sasuke no nos dijo nada, ni siquiera sabíamos que se iba a dejar atrapar.

- Conociéndolo ya tiene todo bajo control y nos contactara cuando quiera que actuemos. –Aimi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Por su bien más les vale que así sea. –dice amenazante Itachi.

- Ya basta de amenazas, harás que moje nuevamente mis pantalones. –Suigetsu vuelve a rodar los ojos con fastidio.

- Enserio… no sé como Sasuke te aguanta. –Itachi da media vuelta para salir de la habitación y Suigetsu saca la lengua de forma socarrona.

- Eres mucho para el ojeritas. –Aimi le codea las costillas, insinuante.

- Soy mucho para todos muñeca. –Suigetsu le guiña un ojo de forma coqueta y Aimi rodó los ojos.

* * *

Sentado en una silla esta Sasuke quien tiene sus manos esposadas, y frente a él esta una pequeña mesa rectangular. De ahí ya no hay nada más en la habitación, solo alado de la puerta hay una especie de ventana que deja ver de afuera para adentro, pero no de adentro para fuera.

La puerta se abre haciendo que el pelinegro alce aburrido la mirada viendo a un rubio de sonrisa de pendejo—_al punto de vista de Sasuke—_entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Te diré lo mismo que al peinado de piña y al gordo: no hablare con nadie más que con la oficial que me arresto. –dice con aburrimiento.

- ¡Ya estás hablando dattebayo! –Naruto lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- S_i llegue a pensar que no había alguien más idiotas que Suigetsu, me equivoque_ –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sasuke.

Naruto camina y se sienta en la silla frente a él y lo mira de forma penetrante.

* * *

Una hora después se ve a Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Tenten y Choji quien tiene los ojos en punto y frente sombreada de negro al ver a través de la ventana que refleja lo que pasa dentro de la sala a Naruto y Sasuke con frentes pegada, mandándose rayitos con la mirada y pelando los dientes furiosos.

- Una hora y solo se dicen teme, dobe. Esto no va a funcionar, entro yo. –Dice exasperada Tenten y los demás asintieron apoyándola.

* * *

La puerta se abre pero ninguno deja de fulminarse con la mirada.

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Usurantonkashi!

- ¡Ya basta! –Tenten los fulmina con la mirada. – Naruto, sal!

Sasuke lo mira con burla y el rubio gruñe molesto, pero hace caso, sino sabe que Tenten lo molerá a golpes. Naruto camina hacia la puerta, no sin antes hacerle una señal a Sasuke de que lo estará viendo.

Tenten se sienta en el lugar donde antes estaba Naruto y Sasuke la mira con fastidio.

- Bien Uchiha, más te vale contestar todas mis preguntas si no quieres saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios.

- ¡Mejor chúpame la verga zorra!

La castaña ensancha los ojos, abre y cierra la boca sin formular palabra, pero después su ceño se frunció, una vena se hincho en la frente y su mirada se torno tétrica.

* * *

Fuera de la sala se ve a Kakashi, Shikamaru y Choji haciendo muecas de dolor al ver como la castaña se surte al Uchiha que no puede defenderse por estar esposado, además sus pies también están esposados a la silla. Neji, Sakura y Naruto disfrutan e espectáculo, hasta el rubio fue por palomitas.

- No sabía que se podía doblar uno así. –dice con falsa sorpresa Kakashi.

Segundos después sale una enfurecida Tenten, sacudiéndose las manos, chocándolas entre sí.

- Bueno solo quedan ustedes dos… no me hagan entrar a mí, la verdad me da flojera así que sáquenle algo antes de que pida un abogado. –Kakashi mira a Neji y Sakura con flojera.

- Entro yo. –Neji camina hacia la habitación ante la mirada agradecida de Sakura, la verdad no quiere estar con ese idiota en una habitación.

- Seguro Neji lo consigue, es bueno sacando información. –dice aflojerado Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke conteniéndose las ganas de hacer una mueca de dolor ante la paliza que le dio esa mujer alza la mirada viendo a Neji entrar con tranquilidad y sentarse frente a él.

- _Maldita puta, cuando salga de aquí la mato_ –Sasuke mueve de un lado a otro su cuello en un intento de hacerlo tronar. –Miren quien vino ahora, Hyuga Neji. –Sasuke lo mira de una forma desquiciada.

- Que cambios Uchiha. Pasaste de no mostrar nada en la mirada a mostrar loquera. –Neji lo mira indiferente.

Los que están afuera a excepción de Sakura se sorprendieron al ver que esos dos se conocen en persona. En cuando Sakura chasqueo la lengua al ver lo mucho que ha cambiado Sasuke, en especial en la mirada.

- Si, bueno, digamos que tantos años lejos de quien me hacia controlarme me ha desquiciado. –dice indiferente.

- ¿Y esa persona es…?

- Tu madre idiota. Me la follaba y con eso me controlaba. –Sasuke sonríe de forma tétrica y se relame los labios.

Afuera de la sala Sakura frunció el entrecejo, desconoce completamente a ese Sasuke. Los demás están serios, al menos con Neji, Sasuke ha hablado más que un dobe, teme.

Mientras que Neji se mantiene tranquilo, no va a caer en sus provocaciones.

- ¿Sabes a quien más me folle? –Sasuke muestra burla.

- _No lo digas_ –Neji hace lo posible por contenerse, sabe a quién le dirá.

- Ai-chan. –Sasuke se relame los labios.

Los demás afuera se preguntan de quien habla, mientras que Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- Mi linda Ai-chan, siempre haciendo lo que le pido. –dice con falso pesar. –Solo le dije que la deseo y se me entrego… y siento que desaproveche tiempo ¿sabes?... Ai-chan es toda una tigresa, le enseñaste bien Hyuga ¿o ella te enseño a ti? –Sasuke se muestra pensativo como si le buscara respuesta a la pregunta que él mismo formulo—Es tan placentero hundirte en ella, su piel tiene un sabor esquicito, sus senos… —Sasuke no termina su frase porque Neji lo tomo de las solapas y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tumbándolo en el piso.

Sasuke comenzó a reír como desquiciado, mostrando burla hacia Neji quien furioso se puso de pie dispuesto a matar a ese imbécil.

- ¡Joder!... ¡lo va a matar y si lo hace nos jodemos nosotros! –exclama furiosa Sakura, adentrándose a la sala siendo seguida por Naruto y Shikamaru quienes le quitaron de encima a Neji de Sasuke.

Neji forcejeo intentando zafarse, pero apenas y los varones lograron sacarlo, mientras que Sasuke sigue riéndose, como si los golpes no le doliera, aunque la verdad no está dispuesto a mostrar lo mucho que le duelen.

- Bien Uchiha, querías que yo sea quien te interrogue.

Sasuke deja de reír y la mira con burla. Sakura frunció el entrecejo, el maldito no se ve humillado a pesar de estar todo golpeado.

- Pero si ya está aquí mi policía favorita. –dice con burla, mirándola de una forma que la incomodo.

- No debiste provocar a Neji así. –Sakura se las ingenia para ayudar a levantarlo junto la silla ya que él no puede al estar esposado de sus extremidades.

- Tan linda como siempre, preocupada por mí. –Sasuke se relame los labios.

- Preocupada por el caso, no quiero que te maten y lo arruines, entonces nos quedamos sin cucarachas por encerrar.

Sakura termina de levantarlo y se sienta enfrente de él, en el lugar que estaban sus compañeros antes.

- Ahora Uchiha vas a responder todas mis preguntas. –Sakura lo mira con firmeza.

- Veamos que se puede hacer, me conoces cariño y sabes que es difícil que me hagan contestar… aunque si me cabalgas como lo hacías antes puede que se me salga una que otra respuesta. –Sasuke se vuelva a relamer los labios y la mira como si quiera desnudarla con la mirada.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, no se va a dejar llevar por sus provocaciones. Mientras tanto los que están afuera se sorprenden al saber que Sakura tuvo algo con Sasuke en el pasado.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaj enserio ke esa mamonez de suigetsu lo amo, inshe cabrón le encanta tentar a la muerte**

**por otro lado sasukito la vdd si sta muy desquiciado, pero no se porke escribirlo asi se me hace tan jodidamentee sexy *¬* ... auuu enserio ame los duos ke se avientan el par de hermanos uchiha, ni como negar ke por sus venas corre la misma sangre jajajajajaja**

**awww la vdd el recuentro de neji y aimi me gusto, es mona esa pareja XD**

**y bueno, las peleas dobe-teme no pueden faltar con stos dos jajajajajaja o no serian ellos :P**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	5. Ya es hora

**Ya es hora**

En el sótano oscuro y vacio de la mansión principal de los Uchiha se encuentra Tsubaki estando amarrada a unos grilletes que están encadenados a la pared. La pelinegra tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sintiéndose frustrada.

Oye unos pasos acercándose, lo que la hizo estremecer, solo esperaba que fueran Ran y Ken, y no Itachi, enserio teme lo que ese loco le vaya a hacer.

La puerta se abrió y la pelinegra miro de reojo, para su desgracia si es Itachi quien tiene una expresión seria y carga una bolsa en su mano derecha. Esa bolsa le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

El Uchiha se adentra cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Hola Tsubaki. –saluda de forma indiferente. – ¿Sabes? Estoy algo molesto, tus amigos atraparon a mi hermano.

- Me alegro. –dice cortante.

- Yo no, es mi único hermano, mi única familia, y si le hacen algo la verdad creo que terminare desquitándome contigo.

- Como si eso me importara. –la pelinegra lo mira desafiante.

- Esa mirada no hace nada más que excitarme… me excita mucho más que cuando no me miraba a los ojos, estando metida en ese papel de niña sumisa. –Itachi se relame los labios y la mira de forma morbosa.

La pelinegra afilo más su mirada e Itachi se acerco a ella, dejando la bolsa en el piso. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo comenzó a desnudarla. Tsubaki se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose más humillada que cuando tenía que fingir ser completamente servicial a él.

- ¿Dime Tsubaki-chan? ¿No te excita la situación? –Itachi se devora el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada.

- Más bien me parece repugnante. –dice asqueada.

- ¡Oh vamos preciosa! No te haré cosas tan diferentes a lo que te hice en estos dos años.

- Suficiente para saber que vomitare, no sabes lo difícil que fue contenerme el asco cuando me tocabas y me haces tocarte. –la pelinegra lo mira con desprecio.

- Mentirosa. –Itachi le pica la punta de la nariz de forma juguetona. –Yo más que nadie conozco tu cuerpo y sé que con solo tocarte así… —Itachi pasa uno de sus dedos por el pezón derecho de ella, formando círculos alrededor de este. –Te excitabas… ¿lo vez? –Itachi sonríe burlón.

Tsubaki frunció el entrecejo molesta, odia que su cuerpo reaccione ante él.

- Sabes que solo haré cosas que nos den placer a ambos cariño.

Tsubaki le escupió en la cara e Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

- No me gusta que me escupan Tsubaki-chan… hazlo nuevamente y no me hago responsable de lo que haga… no me has visto enojado y te aseguro que es algo que no querrás ver. –Itachi lo mira de una forma que la chica se estremeció.

La pelinegra frunció el entrecejo, no se va a dejar intimidar, conservara lo que le quede de dignidad sin importar que, así que desafiándolo le volvió a escupir la cara.

- Tú te lo buscaste. –Itachi se desabrocho los pantalones.

Tsubaki ensancho los ojos al ver como él se comienza a masturbar para terminar de endurecer su pene. Desvía su mirada molesta, eso la esta excitando e Itachi sonrío con burla.

- No, el darte esto será más una compensación que un castigo… y yo no quiero premiarte, si lo hago seguirás siendo una niña mala y continuaras escupiéndome. –Itachi deja de masturbarse.

El pelinegro se inclina y saca una pasta de dientes de la bolsa. Tsubaki alza una ceja sin saber lo que hará con ella. El pelinegro echa algo de pasta en sus dedos y la desparrama en todos ellos. Se pone de rodillas en el suelo y comienza a untar la pasta en todo el sexo de la chica para después echar más y meter los dedos en la entrada de ella.

Tsubaki frunció el entrecejo, la pasta comienza a arderle, a picarle ahí como si le hubieran puesto chile, intento juntar sus piernas para frotarse en una forma de aliviar el ardor, pero Itachi no la dejo.

El ardor más que molestarle comienza a excitarla, siente como sus líquidos resbalan por sus piernas, se está excitando tanto que su sexo palpita deseoso por ser penetrado. Sus mejillas se sonrojan y su respiración comienza a tornarse acelerada.

Itachi sonríe complacido, saca un lubricante seguido de unas bolas chicas, las cuales coloca en el suelo. Se echa lubricando en los dedos de su mano derecha y los desparrama en los largo.

Tsubaki gime y se sobresalta al sentir un dedo entrar en su ano, jamás ha dejado que le hagan sexo anal, no se cree que ese bastardo el va a quitar su virginidad de ahí.

Furiosa baja la mirada, solo viendo a Itachi sonreírle burlón.

- Saca ese dedo de ahí. –ordena furiosa.

- Si, claro. –Itachi saca un poco el dedo y lo vuelve a meter, por el lubricante resbala con facilidad.

Tsubaki gime, le es entre incomodo y placentero.

Itachi mueve su dedo en círculos y Tsubaki se muerde más su labio, no solo su vagina palpita ansiosa por ser atendida sino que como mueven ese dedo en su ano la está dando un placer esquicito.

La pelinegra frunce el entrecejo al sentir la incomodidad porque ahora son dos dedos los que Itachi ha metido en su ano y comienza abrirlos y cerrarlos dentro, simulando tijeras que cierra y abre.

Como hace rato la incomodidad paso y comenzó a sentir placer, solo que le duro poco ya que Itachi saco de jalón los dedos, provocándole un gemido de molestia.

- Ahora viene lo mejor muñeca.

Tsubaki baja la mirada y verle esa mirada a Itachi le provoco mala espina, pero ensancha los ojos al ver las bolas que Itachi le enseña, esas bolas que empiezan con una de diámetro pequeño, la que sigue es un poco más grande, y así se va hasta llegar a la décima bola que es el triple de tamaño de la primera.

- No te atrevas. –dice amenazante.

- De esa forma solo consigues excitarme más Tsubaki. –Itachi la mira con burla y Tsubaki frunce más el seño, ese bastardo sabe como humillarla.

Itachi lubrica todas las bolas, para después guiarlas al ano de la chica. Mete una primero sacándole un gemido a la chica, esa bola es incómoda, incluso algo dolorosa.

- Sácala. –murmura furiosa.

Itachi acerca su cara al sexo de ella, haciéndola sentir su respiración, cosa que la hizo estremecer. Y gimió extasiada cuando él comenzó a lamer su clítoris.

- Deliciosa. –Itachi se separa un poco, para después seguir lamiéndole el clítoris y Tsubaki se muerde nuevamente el labio para no gemir como loca ante el placer, el maldito sabe cómo mover la lengua.

Itachi lamió hasta llegar a la entrada de ella y comenzó a meter y sacar su lengua, penetrándola con ella, sintiendo como la pelinegra aprieta sus paredes, como queriendo retener su lengua dentro.

Itachi divertido la saca y mete, incluso la mueve en círculos por dentro. Al oír gemir a Tsubaki supo que ya no se puede contener, cosa que lo hizo sonreír triunfante y metió de golpe la segunda bola provocándole un gemido entre dolor y placer.

Así fue metiendo de una en una las bolas chinas hasta llegar a la décima. Al terminar alza su mirada hacia Tsubaki quien tiene la respiración acelerada, mejillas sonrojadas y se le ve sudorosa, está por llegar al orgasmo y el maldito dejo de hacerle sexo oral, haciendo que sienta su clítoris hinchado y duro al igual que sus pezones, además sentir toda su vagina palpitar deseosa.

- Pídemelo Tsubaki… pídeme lo que quieres que haga.

- Nunca. –la pelinegra le volvió a escupir en la cara.

Itachi con fastidio se limpio la cara y se puso de pie, recargo su mano izquierda en la pared, justo alado de la cara de la chica y la miro de forma penetrante que la puso nerviosa. El pelinegro acerco su cara a la de ella haciéndola cerrar los parpados con fuerza, pensando que la va a besar, pero al no sentir el contacto de sus labios abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada más oscurecida del pelinegro quien tiene los labios entreabiertos y mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Tsubaki baja la mirada viendo como el pelinegro se está dando placer a sí mismo, moviendo el puño que envuelve su endurecido miembro de arriba abajo con rapidez. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más y alzo la mirada, inconscientemente se poso en los labios de él sintiéndose deseosa porque la besara.

Itachi se relamió los labios, haciendo que ella desea mas probarlos. Se mordió nuevamente su labio inferior y ejerció más fuerza en ese labio cuando Itachi gruño del placer y seguido sintió como algo cálido y líquido se dispara en su vientre.

Baja la mirada viendo el semen del Uchiha manchando su vientre, escurriéndole. Alza la mirada furiosa viendo a Itachi sonreírle triunfante mientras se mete su flácido miembro a los pantalones y los abrocha haciéndola ensanchar los ojos.

- Antes era más fácil que lo pidieras. –Tsubaki afila más su mirada. –Te di la oportunidad de aliviar tu placer Tsubaki pero volviste a escupirme y me obligas a castigarte. –dice con falso pesar.

Itachi toma nuevamente la pasta dental y echa un poco más en sus manos, volviéndole a embarrar en todo el sexo a la chica, haciéndola sentir esa sensación picosa que hace palpitar su sexo deseoso con más intensidad.

- Que tengas lindos sueños hermosa. –Itachi le da un beso de pico en los labios, para después caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera cabrón! ¡No puedes dejarme así! –exclama furiosa, pero lo único que recibió fue el cerrar de la puerta. –Maldito bastardo. –gruñe furiosa, comenzando a frotar sus piernas en un intento de apaciguar el placer que siente, sintiendo como sus líquidos de excitación resbalan más por sus piernas y el cómo las bolas chinas se amoldan deliciosamente en su ano. –Joder, no podre dormir ni un poco así. –los ojos de la chica muestran furia, mezclada con placer, jamás había sentido tanto la necesidad de ser penetrada y llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Apenas comienza a amanecer y Tsubaki está con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se siente completamente agotada y todo su cuerpo le duele, no ha podido tener el orgasmo que su cuerpo está ansioso por tener, ese placer que tanto desea liberar no lo ha tenido. Jamás pensó desear tanto un orgasmo como ahora.

Oyó unos pasos seguido de la puerta ser abierta, cansada mira de reojo viendo a un descansado Itachi entrar solo vistiendo ese Kimono blanco que usa para dormir. Esta tan cansada que ni ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada tuvo.

Itachi camino hacia ella y la tomo de la barbilla alzándole el rostro, viendo la expresión cansada de la chica.

- ¿Dime cariño? ¿Aprendiste tu lección? –pregunta juguetón.

Tsubaki solo volteo su rostro a un lado, no tiene ganas de nada, mucho menos de aguantarlo.

- Creo que ya fue suficiente castigo. –Itachi mete su mano al Kimono, tomando su miembro algo endurecido, con verla tuvo suficiente para excitarse, así guío su miembro a la entrada de ella y al sentir la húmedez en la punta de su pene término de endurecerse, esa sensación tan placentera lo excito demasiado.

Tsubaki gimió suavemente, su cuerpo está deseoso de que la penetre, lo ha estado deseando desde la madrugada en la que él empezó con su retorcido, pero placentero juego.

Itachi sello sus labios en los de ella justo en el momento que la penetro de golpe, ante la humedad de ella entro con facilidad y su miembro se amoldo a la perfección en el cuerpo de ella.

Tsubaki abrió la boca para gemir ante esa deliciosa sensación, e Itachi aprovecho para adentrar su lengua, saborearla en toda la extensión de la palabra. La pelinegra ante lo cansada que esta le respondió el beso de forma mecánica, dejándose llevar, el placer y cansancio combinados no trae nada bueno y solo se deja llevar, permitiendo que su cuerpo sea quien actué. Ahorita no quiere pensar en nada, solo desea que su placer sea liberado.

- Es tan jodidamente placentero estar dentro de ti Tsubaki. –Itachi rompió el beso y comenzó a repartir besos en todo el rostro mientras lleva sus manos a las caderas de ella para alzarla un poco más y tomar balance para las penetraciones. –Estas tan mojada hermosa que me estas volviendo loco. –su voz sonó más ronca.

Itachi comenzó a mover su pelvis, de adelante atrás, sacando el pene un poco y volviéndolo a meter, empujando con fuerza. Gruñendo extasiado ante la sensación en su miembro y al sentir los senos de ella restregarse en su torso ante la fricción, la sensación de los endurecidos pezones rosarse con él no es solo placentera para él sino para Tsubaki, que gime dejándose llevar completamente.

La pelinegra siente como el pene de Itachi le entra en lo más profundo y el sentir las bolas en su ano es tan placentero.

Tsubaki sintió su tan anhelado orgasmos acercarse, el agradable cosquilleo en su vientre, su sexo se contrajo envolviendo el pene de Itachi.

Tsubaki grito del placer, sintiendo el orgasmo más intenso que ha tenido en su vida. Itachi dio unas cuantas estocadas más mientras aun Tsubaki tiene espasmos debido al orgasmo, entonces ella cayo inconsciente ante el gran placer vivido y ante el cansancio e Itachi salió de ella derramándose nuevamente en su vientre y gruñendo en el proceso.

Itachi aun con las respiración acelerada alza la mirada, viendo a la pelinegra completamente dormida y sonríe levemente.

- Descansa Tsubaki-chan. –el pelinegro da un suave beso en sus labios, y se dispone a quitarle esas bolas con cuidado para no despertarla, ya terminando saca las llaves de la bolsa que dejo ahí para quitarle esos grilletes.

* * *

Suigetsu solo vistiendo ese kimono blanco que usan para dormir, esta acostado en el pasillo que conduce al patio que separa la casa secundaria de la principal. El peliblanco usa su brazo izquierdo como almohada mientras que con el derecho guía un ramo de uvas hacia su boca.

Al oír unos pasos acercándose voltea de reojo viendo a Ran y Ken caminar hacia donde esta él, ambos llevando puestos los Kimonos que usan como uniforme para estar dentro de la casa.

- _Ese Itachi, los obliga a usar uniforme… lo bueno de Sasuke es que nos deja vestir como nos venga en gana cuando estamos en casa –_Suigetsu sonríe de forma torcida agradeciendo el destino porque este bajo las ordenes de Sasuke y no de Itachi. – ¡Hola chicos! –saluda amigable y el par de chicos se detuvieron frente a él.

- Tu señor está en la cárcel probablemente siendo torturado para que hable ¿y tu estas como si nada? –Ran lo mira incrédulo.

- No estoy como si nada, estoy tomando un descanso. –a ambos varones les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El correr de unos ligeros pasos hace que los tres volteen viendo a Touya correr emocionado hacia ellos siendo seguido por Aimi, quien camina tranquilamente atrás de él mientras sonríe levemente.

Touya lleva puesto un bermuda negro y una playera polo, estilo marinerito al igual que la boina que usa sobre su cabeza. Mientras que Aimi lleva puesto unos pantalones que le quedan levemente holgados de color verde militar, una playera que le queda ceñida de color negra, de tirantes que se ven cruzados en la espalda, su cabello lo lleva trenzado y encima de la cabeza lleva una boina de mismo color que el pantalón, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡Tío! –Touya se coloca alado de Ken y le sonríe amigable.

Ran mira a Aimi y hace una leve inclinación de saludo que ella responde de la misma forma.

- Te vez muy contento Touya. –Ken le sonríe amigable.

- Mami me va a llevar a desayunar y de ahí iremos a un parque de diversiones. –dice contento.

A Ran y Ken les resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que esos dos tomaran esto como un descanso, en vez de estar atentos por si su líder les manda algún mensaje o algo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Me apunto! –exclama emocionado Suigetsu, poniéndose de pie. –Es raro tener días libres en este trabajo, así que hay que aprovechar e ir a lugares en los que casi nunca podemos ir. –exclama emocionado.

- Es salida madre e hijo… no estás invitado. –Aimi mira a Suigetsu con fastidio.

- Oh vamos muñeca, si quieres le hago de papi de Tou-chan para que parezcamos una familia feliz. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- No… no me gustas de papi Suigetsu, eres muy raro. –Touya mira con desagrado a Suigetsu que lo mira ofendido haciendo sonreír burlones a Aimi y Ken.

- Oye enano, mide lo que dices… es un honor que finja ser tu papi en esta salida. –Suigetsu se pone atrás de Touya y comienza a restregarle los nudillos de los puños en los costados de la nuca, haciendo que el pequeño se queje del dolor.

- ¡Déjalo en paz imbécil! –Aimi molesta lo manda a volar de una patada en el costado, haciéndolo caer de cabeza en el estanque que está ahí y Touya sonríe burlón, mientras que los otros dos miran con burla al peliblanco.

- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros tío? –Touya mira curioso a Ken.

- No puedo… ya será en otro momento. –Ken le acaricia la cabeza y Touya asintió con entendimiento.

- ¿Tienen trabajo? –Aimi alza ambas cejas, pensó que Itachi se la pasaría todo el día en casa.

- No… Itachi-sama se quedara en casa todo el día jugando, pero debemos estar aquí por si se le ofrece algo. –aclara serio Ran.

- Qué bueno que saldré, los juegos de Itachi son malos para los ojos de Touya… no vaya a ser que se le ocurra hacer algo donde Touya pueda ver. –a Aimi se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras los otros dos guarros sonríen nerviosos y Touya los mira curiosos, no sabiendo de que juegos hablan.

- Por cierto Touya, ¿no conoces a Ran? –Touya niega y mira al pelirrojo que le sonríe levemente. –él es un amigo mío y de tu mamá…

- Y desea ser tu papi desde antes que nacieras. –dice con burla Suigetsu saliendo del estanque.

Aimi y Ken se hacen como los que no escucharon, mientras que Ran lo fulmina con la mirada, teniendo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y Touya frunce el seño, su papi esta en Tokio, pronto lo verá no necesita a más hombres para ese papel de papi.

- Vete con cuidado Aimi… no te confíes después de lo que paso ayer. –dice serio Ken, mirando a su hermana y tratando de salvar a su amigo de la vergonzosa situación en la que lo ha puesto Suigetsu.

- Sé cuidarme además voy con Touya. No lo arriesgare. –Aimi le sonríe levemente a su hermano y este asintió. –Y si te hace sentir más seguro Juugo nos llevara.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Llevaras al gigantón pero no a mi?! –exclama indignado Suigetsu.

- Vale, te llevo también. –Aimi rodó los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Yuju! ¡Iré al parque de diversiones! –exclama emocionado, corriendo a su habitación para irse a cambiar.

- Mami. –Touya mira a su madre como preguntándole con la mirada si el peliblanco esta cuerdo.

- Entiéndelo Touya, el idiota no tuvo infancia. –Ken le acaricia la cabeza al niño, y Touya asintió con entendimiento mientras los demás sonríen con burla.

* * *

Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji y Kakashi están sentados en las sillas frente a su escritorio, recargando sus cabezas en este, adormilados.

- ¡Maldito teme nada más nos saca de nuestras casillas, ni Sakura-chan lo hizo hablar en toda la noche!... ¡o más bien no le hizo confesar cosas importantes, solo se la paso diciendo pendejadas que hacen a uno quererlo agarrar a golpes! –el rubio alza el rostro y se agita el cabello con desesperación. – ¡Es más exasperante que yo dattebayo! –nadie dijo nada, todos están de acuerdo con él en eso ultimo.

- ¡Lo peor es que ni siquiera pide un abogado el maldito y nos ha tenido en vela toda la noche! Hasta Kakashi entro y no le saco nada. –dice fastidiada Tenten.

- Si al idiota le gusta estar sentado en esa incomoda silla pues que se quede ahí hasta que se muera. –dice con fastidio Sakura mientras se pone de pie. –Iré a darme un baño y dormir un poco… regreso en la tarde.

Neji se pone de pie dispuesto a también irse un rato a su departamento.

- Nos turnaremos en parejas para cuidarlo… a ver si se harta de estar aquí y decide hablar o por lo menos llamar a un abogado. –dice con cansancio Kakashi. –Shikamaru y Choji se quedan, en ocho horas los remplazaran Naruto y Sakura, ocho horas después Neji y Tenten.

- ¿Y usted? –Naruto lo mira curioso.

- Yo vengo hasta mañana, me tomare el día libre. –dice despreocupado y todos lo miran con ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Qué?... Soy el jefe, hago lo que se me pega la gana. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia y todos lo fulminan con la mirada.

* * *

Saliendo del restaurante donde desayunaron se les ve a Suigetsu con barriga hinchada ante lo mucho que comió, Juugo con esa expresión de completa tranquilidad, Aimi indiferente tomando de la mano a Touya.

- Mami quiero un helado. –dice meloso Suigetsu, mirando a Aimi, y haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Gracias a Dios no soy tu madre. –Aimi lo mira con desprecio y Suigetsu se muestra ofendido.

- No mientas, bien sé que desearías tener un hijo como yo. –Suigetsu le saca la lengua.

- No creo que haya cometido tantos pecados en mi vida pasada y en esta como para tener un hijo como tú, y eso que soy yakuza –Aimi le sonríe burlona y Suigetsu le saca la lengua.

- Quiero mi helado. –Suigetsu infla los mofles como niño pequeño, tomándose muy enserio eso de que no tuvo infancia.

- Acabas de atascarte de comida. –Aimi lo mira como si fuera un subnormal.

- ¿Tú no quieres un helado Touya? –Suigetsu mira juguetón al niño, sino consigue que le compren un helado pidiéndolo hará que se lo compren tentando al infante, seguro Aimi o Juugo no se negaran a la petición del infante, y él se ahorra dinero al no pagar.

Aimi y Juugo entrecierran la mirada hacia el peliblanco, saben lo que el muy listillo está haciendo.

- Si. –Touya se sonroja, la verdad a él también se le antojo un helado.

- En ese parque deben vender. –Juugo apunta el parque de enfrente y Suigetsu salta emocionado, tendrá su helado.

- Vamos… Suigetsu invita. –Aimi comienza a caminar, llevando de la mano a su hijo siendo seguida por Juugo.

- ¿Qué? –Suigetsu ensancha los ojos, se supone que ellos deben pagar y él debe seguir siendo unos yenes más rico.

* * *

- Póngale una bola de chocolate, otra de vainilla, una de napolitano, chocochips…

Aimi y Juugo miran incrédulos a Suigetsu, se la pasa pidiendo bolas de diferentes sabores de helado, a este paso tendrá un helado de su propio tamaño. Lamentan no haber pedido su helado antes, lo bueno es que dejaron que el verdadero infante pida su helado primero.

Touya esta atrás de su madre, dándole lamidas a su cono con helado de crema con galleta. Su vista se poso en la avenida, viendo a un gatito pequeño parado en medio de la calle, mirando asustado a todos lados.

Sin pensarlo el castaño corrió para sacar de ahí al pequeño gatito, ama los animales y no le gusta que salgan lastimados, y si corre con suerte su mami deja que se lo quede.

Touya llego a donde está el gatito y lo tomo en brazos, con cuidado de no tirar su helado y el gato se acurruco en él sintiéndose seguro.

Al oír el rechinar de las llantas de un automóvil, Touya alza la mirada asustado a la vez que Juugo, Suigetsu y Aimi voltean viendo al carro intentar frenar casi llegando a Touya.

- ¡Touya! –Aimi sin pensarlo corre hacia donde esta él niño.

El carro alcanzo a frenar y Touya aun impactado y asustado se dejo caer de sentón en la acera. La gente se empezó a amontonar y Aimi llego donde está su hijo, hincándose a su lado e inspeccionando todos su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

- ¿Estás bien Touya? –Aimi lo mira preocupada y Touya la voltea a ver aun sorprendido, sin dejar de abrazar de forma protectora el gato, pero su helado se tiro.

Aimi al ver que está bien lo abrazo con fuerza, la verdad se había asustado y mucho.

* * *

Debido a pasar la noche en vela Neji lucha porque sus ojos no se cierren mientras conduce, necesita un café o un red bull cuando antes, tal vez pase por una tienda de por ahí para comprarlo, aun falta mucho para que llegue a su casa.

El castaño cerró sus ojos menos de un segundo y al abrirlos vio a un niño con un gato parado en medio de la calle, rápidamente piso el freno, esperando alcanzar a frenar ya que está muy cerca.

Rápidamente salió del automóvil para ver si el infante este bien, y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver a Aimi abrazando al niño.

- Aimi. –La llama y esta alza la mirada, también mostrando sorpresa al verlo.

El niño alza la mirada topándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, al verlo sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al igual que los ojos que se posaron en él.

- Am… creo que tienen que hablar. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona mientras sostiene su helado rascacielos y Aimi lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¿Qué? Los ojos lo delatan, por eso no podemos mentir diciendo que es mi hijo, el de Sasuke o el de Juugo. –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona y Juugo suspira resignado.

El peli-naranja se acerca a Touya y Aimi haciendo que posen sus miradas en él, el peli-naranja se pone en cuclillas frente a ellos.

- Vamos Touya, se te callo el helado, compremos otro. –Juugo estira su mano hacia él.

- _¿Touya?_ –Neji mostró más sorpresa, recuerda que Suigetsu menciono ese nombre ayer, relacionándolo con Aimi, ahora las cosas tornan algo de sentido y se sintió idiota por sentir celos de su propio hijo.

- ¿Mami? –Touya mira curioso a su madre.

Si tenía alguna duda de que ese hijo era suyo y de Aimi ahora se disipo, al oír como el infante la llamo.

- Ve con Juugo.

Touya frunce el seño, él es su papi, lo sabe, tiene los ojos como él, pero su madre lo mira seria, por lo que tiene que obedecer, así que voltea hacia Juugo y toma su mano, sin soltar al pequeño gato blanco con la otra.

* * *

Neji y Aimi están sentados en la banca del parque, uno alado del otro. Al castaño se le quito el sueño con todo lo que paso. En cuanto Juugo está cuidando al par de niños del otro lado del parque.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de irte? –pregunta con reproche, y mirándola de reojo.

- No lo supe hasta dos meses después que me fui. –aclara seria. –Supongo que ese día que nos despedimos fue cuando me embarace… tú no te cuidaste, de hecho no lo hacías desde hace más de un año debido a que yo tomaba pastillas… por eso me sorprendió mucho que haya quedado embarazada.

Neji apretó con fuerza los puños, esa última vez que estuvo con ella engendro a su hijo y él ni enterado.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Sabias como localizarme, yo siempre estuve aquí… a diferencia de ti yo no sabía dónde encontrarte. –su tono de voz muestra lo molesto que esta, incluso se muestra frustrado y resentido.

- Tenía miedo de tu reacción, que tú no lo quisieras. Apenas tenías dieciocho años Neji, no estabas preparado para ser padre.

- ¿Y tu si para ser madre? –pregunta con burla. –Eres menor que yo.

- Solo un año… y tampoco estaba preparada, menos teniendo la vida que tengo.

- ¡Me hubieras buscado! –exclama frustrado.

- ¡No podía regresar, no me era permitido! –aclara molesta.

- Si, ya sé, harás todo lo que te pida Sasuke. –dice furioso. –Me extraña que no te haya pedido abortar, embarazada no le sirves y que seas madre es un estorbo en lo que haces. Incluso se me hace raro que no hayas abortado.

- Touya jamás será un estorbo en lo que hago… y Sasuke, no hables si no lo conoces, él jamás me pidió que abortara, incluso me apoyo y me evito que trabaje durante el embarazo, aun un año después de que naciera Touya no me dejo cumplir con mis obligaciones como su guardaespaldas para que cuide de Touya —Neji aprieta con más fuerza los puños, furioso porque ella defienda a Sasuke.—y yo jamás pensé en abortar a Touya porque es tu hijo… desde que supe de él lo ame por ser hijo de quien amo y mío. –Neji ensancha los ojos sorprendido, sintió su pecho palpitar, ella dijo amo, eso significa que aun lo ama.

- ¿Tu aun…? –Neji la voltea a ver.

- Si. –Aimi voltea su rostro a un lado, sonrojada, odia ser vulnerable ante él.

Neji la toma de la barbilla y la voltea hacia él, haciendo que sus miradas se topen.

- Cuando te fuiste no te lo pude decir… era un chaval y me resultaba difícil, incluso aun lo es, pero quiero que lo sepas… también te amo Aimi.

La peli-plata ensancha los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo su corazón palpitar. El castaño une sus labios a los de ella, en un beso tierno, pero apasionado que ella respondió de la misma forma, cerrando los ojos.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos rompan el beso, dejando sus frentes unidas.

- Tiene siete años.

- En noviembre cumple los ocho. –Aimi le sonríe levemente.

- ¿Y me dejaras conocerle?

- Él también te quiere conocer… de hecho es muy listo y creo que con verte los ojos supo quien eras. –Neji sonreí con arrogancia, su hijo tenía que ser inteligente, después de todo él lo es y su madre aunque algo floja también lo es.

- Quiero verlo.

- Antes de eso Neji… no creo que sigamos mucho tiempo en Tokio, sabes que haremos lo que sea para liberar a Sasuke. –Neji frunce el entrecejo. –Y no es seguro que estemos aquí, no podemos estar libremente por las calles y no pienso arriesgar a Touya aquí, tal v…

- Hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento, ahora déjame disfrutarlos a ambos. –dice serio.

* * *

Suigetsu está sentado en la banca del parque alado de una chica de no más de veinte años a la cual la está haciendo sonrojar ante sus ligues.

En el pasto del parque está sentado Juugo y a su lado Touya el cual juguetea con el pequeño gato.

- ¡Touya!

Los tres varones alzan la mirada ante el grito femenino, viendo a Aimi unos pasos delante de Touya quien tomo al gato y se puso rápidamente de pie corriendo hacia donde está su madre.

- ¿Y ese gato? –Aimi alza ambas cejas.

- Me lo encontré… yo quería salvarlo, pero no me fije si el semáforo estaba en rojo. –dice apenado. – ¿Puedo quedármelo mami? –el niño la mira suplicante.

- Mmm… si prometes cuidarlo y hacerte responsable de él, adelante. –Aimi le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Prometo hacerme responsable y cuidarlo! –exclama emocionado, pero al sentirse mirado alza la mirada viendo a Neji de pie atrás de Aimi.

Neji se siente extraño, hace unos minutos no sabía que era padre, y ahora está frente a su hijo quien lo mira curioso. Es una sensación de lo más extraña, pero cálida.

- ¿Eres mi papá? –Touya lo mira con más curiosidad.

El castaño mayor siempre pensó que esa chorrada de sentir una gran calidez al ser llamado padre por tu propio hijo eran más que cursilerías idiotas de las novelas o películas, pero ahora comprueba que es verdad, el ser llamado papá por tu hijo por primera vez es una de las más grandes felicidades que puede sentir.

Aimi mira curiosa a Neji, este solo se le queda viendo a Touya ante su pregunta mientras que el infante lo mira ansioso.

Neji se pone en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

- Así es… soy tu padre Touya. –el pequeño castaño sonrío emocionado, al fin conoce a su padre, siempre deseo tener uno como muchos de sus compañeros de clase en su antigua escuela.

- Iremos al parque de diversiones, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? –pregunta emocionado.

- ¿Por qué no? –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida y Touya amplía su sonrisa.

- Que conmovedor. –Suigetsu se limpia con la mano sus falsas lágrimas.

El peliblanco ya esta alado de ellos junto con Juugo quien tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Pero no quiero ir al parque de diversiones con un uniformado. –Suigetsu mira como moco seco a Neji que se endereza y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Qué bueno, porque nosotros no iremos. –Juugo lo toma del cuello de la camisa y comienza a caminar, llevándoselo consigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama indignado Suigetsu mientras es arrastrado. – No grandote, si tú no quieres ir no vayas pero yo si quiero ir. –dice firme, mirando de reojo al grandote.

- Es una salida en familia. –dice firme Juugo, sin voltearlo a ver y siguiendo su camino.

- Pues yo soy parte de la familia, Aimi es como mi hermana y el enano mi sobrino. –dice con firmeza, más Juugo no lo suelta. – ¡Además invite a mi nueva amiga!

Aimi, Neji, Touya y la nueva amiga de Suigetsu ven con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca a esos dos alejándose ante los alegatos de Suigetsu.

Aimi deja de mirar por donde se fueron esos dos al sentir que le jalan su mano derecha, baja la mirad viendo a su hijo que le extiende el gato para que lo cargue. Extrañada lo toma en sus brazos viendo como el castaño ahora jala el brazo de Neji para llamar su atención.

Neji mira a Touya, viendo que extiende sus brazos hacia él, mirándolo avergonzado mientras sus mejillas muestran un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aimi se sorprendió al ver ese gesto en su hijo, lo conoce bien y desde hace mucho no le gusta que lo carguen, ya que él se considera ya estar grande para eso.

- ¿Quieres que te cargue? –Pregunta sorprendido Neji y el pequeño castaño asintió.

Neji sonrío levemente y se inclino para tomarlo en brazos, cargándolo. El cargar a su hijo fue agradable para él y para el pequeño, mientras que Aimi sonríe levemente.

* * *

Tsubaki comienza a abrir sus ojos, poco a poco. Cuando su vista se enfoco ensancho los ojos recordando todo. Rápidamente paseo la mirada por todos lados para ver dónde está. Sus ojos muestran más sorpresa al darse cuenta que está en la habitación de Itachi, rápidamente se sentó en el futon donde esta acostada, sintiendo el cansancio en su cuerpo, además que lo siente adolorido como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio antes de dormir.

- Ese bastardo me dejo muerta… no puedo ni alzar un brazo. –dice molesta, llevando una mano a su frente.

Bajo la mirada dándose cuenta que viste un kimono blanco, los que suele usar para dormir, además que puede percibir el olor a champú de su cabello, lo que significa que antes de acostarla ahí la bañaron y cambiaron de ropa.

- Solo espero que no haya sido el bastardo quien me ducho. –un gruñido furioso sale de sus labios.

- Lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero sí, yo te duche. –la pelinegra voltea hacia la entrada, afilando su mirada hacia Itachi quien se va adentrando cargando una bandeja llena de comida. –No sabes lo mucho que tuve que contenerme al tener que ducharte, tocar tu cuerpo para tallarlo fue una tortura para mí. –dice con diversión, caminando hacia ella para después sentarse en el piso a su lado, haciendo que el kimono resbale un poco descubriéndole el hombro derecho.

Tsubaki gruño molesta, y volteo el rostro a un lado, el hijo de su mamá se ve sexy con lo que sea.

- Me imagino… eres un pervertido. –dice molesta.

- No lo discuto. –Itachi sonríe de forma burlona, colocándole la comida sobre sus piernas. –Traje algo de comida, debes estar hambrienta.

Tsubaki chasqueo la lengua porque en verdad muere de hambre, necesita comida para recuperar energías, se siente muy débil.

- Por cierto preciosa… te recomiendo no intentar escapar, todos mis empleados están informados de que no se te permita salir al menos que yo se los diga personalmente… sé que eres muy inteligente y sabes que tu solita no puedes contra un montón de Yakuzas armados, además si lo intentas me veré obligado a castigarte nuevamente en el sótano. –una sonrisa tétrica adorna su rostro al verla estremecer.

Tsubaki mordió su labio inferior, no quiere volver a tener esa maldita tortura de placer nuevamente. Las horas que se la paso deseosa porque el placer sea aplacado se le hicieron eternas.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura acaban de llegar a la jefatura, nada más llegaron y Shikamaru y Choji se fueron, morían por un buen sueño y descanso.

Tanto rubio como peli-rosa están dejando sus cosas sobre su escritorio.

- ¡Muero de hambre dattebayo! –el estomago del rubio ruge, dándole credibilidad a sus palabras y Sakura lo mira incrédula. – ¿Comiste antes de venir Sakura-chan?

- No… aproveche esas horas libres para dormir, estaba muy cansada. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Pediré algo de comer para los dos… ¿comida china? –el rubio se relame los labios saboreándola y Sakura ríe divertida.

- Me parece bien. –el rubio asintió y descolgó la bocina para empezar a marcar, pero antes de hacerlo mira a la peli-rosa.

- ¿El teme habrá comido?

- No sé y no me importa… por mí que muera de hambre. –dice con desprecio y el rubio sonríe nervioso.

- ¿Me dirás que fueron?

- No. –Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Al menos cuando lo conociste? –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- En la escuela media.

El rubio mostro sorpresa, pero luego le sonrío levemente y se dispuso a marcar para pedir comida.

* * *

Neji va conduciendo el automóvil, a su lado esta Aimi y en la parte trasera Touya. La peli-plata volteo para ver al castaño, encontrándolo completamente dormido con el gato en sus piernas estando en las mismas que él.

- Jugó mucho, debe estar cansado. –dice serio Neji quien también ve al infante a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Eso debe ser. –Aimi voltea hacia él y le sonríe levemente. – ¿A dónde vamos?

Neji la mira de reojo y aprieta los puños en el volante, odia sentirse nervioso.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?... ahí podemos acostar a Touya en mi cama.

- ¿Tu departamento? –Aimi sonríe de forma traviesa.

- Si. –Neji regresa su vista al frente, sonriendo de forma ladina.

- ¿No trabajaras hoy? –Aimi lo mira curiosa. Neji mira de reojo el reloj que tiene el estéreo del automóvil y regresa su vista al frente.

- Entro a las once de la noche.

- Queda tiempo para cenar también. –Aimi le sonríe traviesa.

- Me como el postre antes. –Neji posa su mano sobre la pierna de ella, y la sube hasta el ingle, sacándole un leve sonrojo a la peli-plata.

* * *

Sasuke que sigue sentado en la silla, recargando la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa frente a él, mirando hacia la pared aburrido.

- _Este jueguito se torno aburrido… Sakura ni viene, me hubiera brincado este paso _–el pelinegro frunce el ceño.

Sasuke alza la mirada al oír la puerta ser abierta viendo al rubio entrar cargando unas bolsas de plástico.

- Espero seas agradecido teme, te compre comida… de no ser por mi Sakura-chan te deja sin comer. –dice con burla, colocando la comida sobre la mesa, sacando las charolas.

Sasuke se endereza y lo mira con aburrimiento, la verdad muere de hambre, no le han dado de comer en todo el día, agradece que mínimo si le hayan permitido ir al baño, claro que siendo custodiado.

- _¡Joder! Es incomodo mear con un gordo y un huevón a mis espaldas… Suigetsu, mi psicólogo y todos lo que me rodean tienen razón: estoy loco… solo a mí se me ocurre dejarme atrapar, el plan iría bien si me atrapan o no_ –Sasuke bufa, alzando su copete ante el aire que salió de su boca. –Quítame las esposas dobe. –ordena extendiéndole sus manos.

- ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes teme?... por si no te has dado cuenta aquí no estás en tus dominios con tus lame botas sirviéndote. –dice indignado.

- Si no me las quitas ¿cómo como? –dice con fastidio. – ¿Me darás en la boca? –ante la sola idea ambos hicieron una mueca de asco. –Además estoy esposado de los pies, que no te de miedo… no puedo hacerte nada. –una sonrisa macabra y mirada espeluznante adorna el rostro del pelinegro.

- Oye debes controlar esas sonrisitas y miraditas, al rato te van a meter al loquero. –dice con burla, acercándose a él para quitarle las esposas de las muñecas.

- Hmn. –Sasuke comienza a sobarse las muñecas, al sentirlas liberadas, en verdad es un alivio.

- Oye teme. –el rubio se sienta en la silla de enfrente y Sasuke lo mira incrédulo, al ver que el rubio le habla como si fueran viejos conocidos y además se va a poner a comer con él, no pensó que fuera tan idiota.

- _¡Felicidades! Le quitaste el lugar de súper idiota a Suigetsu _ –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Qué relación tuviste con Sakura-chan en el pasado? Le pregunto y no me quiere decir… lo único que le saque es que se conocen desde la escuela media.

- Eres un cotilla. –Sasuke toma su charola de comida y la abre, dejándose embriagar por el olor a comida.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo, tengo curiosidad dattebayo! –exclama de forma berrinchuda. –Soy compañero de Sakura-chan desde hace dos años y nunca te menciono. –Sasuke frunció el seño. –Incluso soy novio de una de sus mejores amigas y ella tampoco menciono algo.

- ¿Eres novio de la Hyuga? –Sasuke se muestra incrédulo, él que pensó que la Hyuga es lesbiana y le traía ganas a Ino.

- ¿Conoces a Hinata-chan?—el rubio se muestra sorprendido. – ¿Qué pregunta? Debes conocerla, después de todo ella también estudio la escuela media y superior con Sakura-chan. –el rubio niega divertido. –Y sí, soy su novio.

- Interesante. –dice sin mucho interés, dedicándose a mejor comer su comida, total, solo ignora al rubio confianzudo que es tan idiota como para platicar como si nada con un detenido.

- Tengo otra duda. –el rubio se soba la barbilla pensativo mientras dirige sus palillos a la comida. – ¿Quién es esa Ai-chan que le mencionaste a Neji?... lo hiciste perder el control y es raro que él lo pierda… ¿acaso una novia?

- Algo así. –Sasuke mira con absoluta atención el vegetal que tomo con sus palillos, intentando descubrir con la mirada si es un pepinillo o si es kiwi, no le haya la forma, pero se encoge de hombros y decide comerlo, si su vista no sabe lo que es, su paladar lo va identificar.

- ¿Enserio? –exclama sorprendido. –Yo pensé que Neji es gay… no le había conocido alguna novia… aunque Hinata-chan me ha dicho que si ha tenido, solo que él es discreto con sus relaciones… luego le dije eso a Sakura-chan y me dijo que Neji no es como yo, que le anda contando a todo el mundo su vida. –Naruto se muestra pensativo.

- Oh. –Sasuke comprobó que en verdad era un pepinillo y uno muy bueno, así que se dispuso a buscar en su comida haber si ve otro.

- Cuando venga Neji le voy a echar carrillo y decirle que me presente a Ai-chan. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna. –¿Teme enserio te la tiraste también? –el rubio sonríe nervioso al tener en él la mirada espeluznante de Sasuke, pensando que se molesto por la pregunta.

- Dobe no me gusta el pimiento. –dice furioso y el rubio casi cae estilo anime.

- ¿Cómo querías que lo supiera? –exclama molesto, enderezándote. –Y si no te gusta solo no te lo comas y ponlo a un lado.

- Hmn. –Sasuke con fastidio comienza a sacar los pimientos, para ponerlos a un lado, odia hacer esto, por lo general donde come ya le quitan los pimientos, él no tiene que hacer esas absurdas tareas. –Supongo que la guardia ahora la tienen Sakura y tu. –el rubio asintió. – ¿a qué horas llega el Hyuga?

- Como a las once, ¿por qué? –el rubio lo mira curioso. –¿No me vayas a salir con que le quieres molestar otra vez diciendo cosas de su novia?... mira que ahora nadie se va a meter para ayudarte a quitártelo de encima, Tenten te odia desde que la insultaste y ella con gusto disfrutara como te desfiguran. –dice con advertencia.

- Hmn. –Sasuke posa su mirada a su comida, inclinando su rostro, escondiendo la sonrisa que adorna su rostro. – ¿Dobe cuando me dejaran hacer mi llamada?

- Si ya la quieres hacer la puedes hacer ahora. –dice indiferente.

- Primero acabemos de comer.

* * *

Neji acuesta con cuidado a su hijo en la cama, haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo. Y lo consiguió. Se le quedo viendo por un momento, lleva su mano a la mejilla de él y se la acaricia. Ocho años sin saber de él y ahora quiere saberlo todo, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El castaño se endereza y lo cubre con la cobija, para después dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, dejando que el gato se quede adentro, dormido en el piso.

Neji camino hasta adentrarse en la sala donde vio a Aimi dándole la espalda, estando en cuclillas y mirando hacia una de las gavetas del juego de entretenimiento, mirando los dvd que tiene ahí.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –el castaño se sienta en uno de los sillones, alzando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- No… lindo departamento. –Aimi lo voltea a ver y le sonríe.

- Gracias… podemos compartirlo. –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Yo no pu…

- Ya lo sé. –dice con molestia, borrando su sonrisa.

- Siento ser egoísta contigo Neji. –Aimi se endereza, bajando su cabeza para que la lengua de la boina tape la mitad de su cara.

Neji chasquea la lengua, si, ella es muy egoísta, le robo ocho años de vida de su hijo principalmente, pero lamentablemente no puede odiarla.

- Ven aquí. –Neji le señala sus piernas.

Aimi camina hacia él y se sienta a horcadas sobre sus piernas, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

- ¿No eres capaz de dejar esa vida por mí? ¿No me amas lo suficiente para hacerlo?

- Si te pido que abandones a tu familia por mí, ¿lo harías? –Aimi lo mira seria.

- Ellos no son tu familia.

- Son como si lo fueran… es difícil dejar esa vida siendo que desde que tengo uso de razón me fue inculcado el propósito de mi vida.

- Cada uno elige el camino a seguir.

- Neji. –Aimi une sus labios con los de él, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos.

El castaño gruño molesto, no se le ha quitado esa maña de seducirlo para hacer que olvide el tema. Y lo que más le enoja es que está funcionando, lleva años deseando tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, besarla, acariciarla y hacerla suya nuevamente.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso. La peli-plata sin abrir sus ojos beso la barbilla de él y fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta el cuello. El castaño hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso.

Mientras le besa el cuello, la peli-plata comienza a desabrochar poco a poco los botones de la camisa del castaño, cuando lo consiguió comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el pecho, estremeciéndolo ante la agradable sensación de sus cálidas manos sobre su torso.

Neji le quita la boina, aventándola a algún lugar de la sala, después lleva sus manos a la orilla de la blusa, comenzando a levantársela.

Aimi al sentir que le alzan la blusa, se separa un poco de él y alza las manos para que él le saque la blusa con facilidad.

Terminando de quitársela corrió la misma suerte que la gorra. Aimi lleva sus manos al cinturón del castaño, desabrochándole el cinto, para después hacer lo mismo con el pantalón.

Aimi se puso de pie, el castaño poso sus manos en la cadera de ella, y beso su vientre mientras lleva sus manos al botón del pantalón para desabrocharlo. Se entretuvo un momento pasando su lengua por el ombligo de ella, acelerándole la respiración.

Neji separa su rostro un poco y comienza a bajarle los pantalones y las bragas, aprovechando para acariciar la piel que se va exponiendo ante él. Estando ya los pantalones en los tobillos la peli-plata alza sus pies terminando de sacarlos.

- No… yo quiero quitarlo. –su tono de voz es más ronco de lo normal.

Aimi detiene su acción de desabrochar su sostén ante el pedido y le sonríe de forma picara. Neji le sonríe de forma torcida, y alza un poco las caderas, bajándose el pantalón a los tobillos, para luego acomodarse como estaba antes, dejando ahora al descubierto su pene endurecido y alzado, palpitando ansioso por entrar en ella.

Aimi se sienta en sus piernas nuevamente, a horcadas, sintiendo el pene de él rosarle el vientre.

Neji llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella, desabrochando el sostén, luego llevo sus manos a los tirantes y lo deslizo, dejándolo caer, para después aventarlo a un lado.

El castaño coloca sus manos en la parte baja de los senos y los alza apretándolos un poco, sacándole un leve gemido.

- A ellas también las extrañaba. –Neji sonríe de forma torcida al verla sonrojarse, para después posar sus ojos en los senos de ella.

Llevo sus manos a la espalda de Aimi y la acerco a él dejando su cara en medio de los senos, empezando a lamer esa zona, haciéndola gemir.

Aimi movió su cadera hacia adelante llevando sus mano a la nuca de él, sus labios bajos atraparon el pene de Neji haciéndolo gemir al sentir la humedad de ella.

Aimi mueve su cadera, adelante y atrás, pasando sus labios en todo lo largo del pene, provocando que Neji apriete más el abrazo.

- Neji por favor. –el castaño alza la mirada. –No puedo soportarlo… no sabes cuánto he deseado volver a hacer el amor contigo… necesito que entres en mi.

- ¡Joder! –exclama frustrado, eso lo termino de desarmar y él que se estaba conteniendo, pero en verdad también se muere por estar dentro de ella.

Lleva sus manos a las caderas de la peli-plata y la alza un poco, Aimi toma el pene de él y lo guía a su entrada. Neji al sentir la entrada tocar la punta de su pene suelta las caderas de ella, dejándola caer y Aimi empuja hacia abajo dejando que él entre completamente en ella.

Ambos inclinan su cabeza hacia atrás, él gruñendo y ella gimiendo ante el placer. Ambos de forma coordinada unen sus labios en un apasionado beso, donde esta vez la lengua participo. Neji aun con sus manos en la cadera la comenzó a ayudar para que ella se mueva, para que se impulse y lo cabalgue.

* * *

Aimi está sentada en el sillón de la sala de Neji, la chica mira la televisión mientras Neji fue a recibir la comida que pidieron y acaba de llegar. La peli-plata solo lleva puesta la camisa del castaño y sus bragas.

Oyó su celular sonó y rápidamente fue a donde están tirados sus pantalones y lo tomo, vio el numero de Juugo en él, así que camino hacia la cocina y contesto.

- Vamos a sacar a Sasuke esta noche. –Aimi ensancha los ojos sorprendida, esa noche le toca a Neji trabajar y sabe lo que eso significa. –Tú serás quien entretenga a Hyuga-san en la comisaria.

- Sabrá que es sospechoso.

- ¿Crees poderlo detener para que no vaya?

- No creo… Neji no es tonto y yo no quiero utilizarlo.

- Entiendo… te esperamos en media hora a más tardar ¿o prefieres que te recoja?

- Tomare un taxi. –dice seria.

- Aimi, sé lo que sientes por Hyuga-san, sino quieres ir lo entenderemos, solo no nos traiciones.

- Jamás los traicionare… y pienso ir para ayudarlos. Los veo en la mansión, necesito ir a dejar a Touya.

- Aquí te esperamos.

- ¡Dile que cuando venga me vengare por no llevarme al parque de diversiones!

A Aimi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar el grito de Suigetsu, sin más colgó la llamada. Al voltear se sobresalto al ver a Neji recargado en el marco de la entrada, teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y ojos cerrados.

- Me alegra que no pienses utilizarme. –Neji abre los ojos, mirándola de forma penetrante. –Por lo que oí sospecho que irán a sacar a Sasuke.

- Neji. –Aimi no sabe qué hacer o decir, no quiere que se entrometa, no quiere pelear con él.

- Te hare unas preguntas y esta vez no quiero que las evadas, también exijo la verdad. –Aimi asintió. – ¿Me amas?

- ¡Sabes que así es! –exclama segura.

- Bien… ¿desistirás de ir a sacar a Sasuke? –Aimi niega, bajando la cabeza. – ¿Si hago como que no sé nada y te dejo ir aun sabiendo lo que harás, cuando lo liberen abandonaras a esos yakuzas y te quedaras conmigo?

- No me hagas elegir Neji… no quiero abandonarlos, pero tampoco quiero volver a estar alejada de ti.

- Aun así sabes que después de esto no puedes seguir en Tokio. –Aimi baja la cabeza y aprieta los puños con fuerza. –No sé pueden tener las dos cosas, tu no las puedes tener.

- Lo tengo presente. –Aimi aprieta con más fuerza los puños.

- Si te dejo ir, ¿me entregaras a Touya?

- ¡Eso no! –exclama alterada.

- ¿Has tenido sexo con Sasuke? –Aimi lo miro extrañada, esa pregunta no se relaciona en nada con las que le hace, pero al ver seriedad en sus ojos vio que desea saber la respuesta.

- No.

- ¿No has tenido nada con él?

- No Neji. Sasuke es como un hermano para mí, es como si tú te hubieras follado a Hinata. –dice molesta y a Neji se le sombreo la frente de negro, pero igual se va a encargar de hacer pagar a Sasuke por mentirle.

- ¿Nunca has sentido nada por Sasuke? ¿Ni siquiera atracción?

- ¿A ti te ha gustado Hinata?

- ¡No! –exclama alterado. –Es mi prima, casi una hermana como Hanabi.

- Pues lo mismo siento yo hacia Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo. Son como familia para mí ya te lo había dicho.

- Bien. –Neji se endereza. –Si tú no quieres dejarlos no te obligare… así que seré yo quien abandone todo por ti y por Touya. –Aimi ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa, más al ver la seriedad y seguridad con lo que lo está diciendo.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abren dejando ver a Neji, haciendo que Tenten que está sentada tras su escritorio, leyendo unos correos en la computadora alce la mirada.

El castaño lleva puestos unos jeans, una playera blanca que le queda ceñida, encima una chaqueta de cuero color negra que le llega a medición de la espalda, la lleva abierta, y unos tenis color negras.

La castaña solo unos jeans y una playera ceñida de color hueso, y unos tenis.

- Diez minutos tarde… es raro que tú llegues tarde. –dice con diversión.

Neji se acerco a Tenten, y esta lo miro curiosa, no es muy platicador su amigo, pero por lo general la saluda al llegar.

- Tenten… lo siento.

La castaña lo mira sin entender, no sabe de que se disculpa, pero ensancha los ojos cuando el castaño coloca un atomizador frente a su rostro y la rocía, dejándola absorber todo el gas lanzado.

Sin poder evitarlo la castaña cierra sus ojos, cayendo inconsciente, y Neji la detiene para que no caiga de la silla, la acomoda en el escritorio para que no se caiga, y sin más camina hacia el cuarto de confesiones donde esta Sasuke.

Sasuke esta recargando su cabeza en la silla, mirando el techo aburrido, esperando que entre más la noche para que lleguen sus hombres y lo saquen de ahí, no le importa como lo hagan, sin van a sobornar o lo que sea, sabe que lo van a sacar a como dé el lugar si él ya dio la orden.

La puerta es abierta, haciendo que alce su rostro, viendo a Neji entrar haciéndole sonreír de forma macabra.

- Hola Hy…

Sasuke no termina su saludo burlón ya que Neji lo tumbo junto con la silla de un puñetazo en la cara, partiéndole nuevamente el labio que comenzaba a cicatrizar, incluso ahora sangra más.

- ¡Joder cabrón! Ahora no te provoque, al menos me hubieras dejado que lo hiciera. –exclama molesto, dejando ver sus dientes manchados por la sangre.

- Eso es por hacerme creer que te acostaste con Aimi. –dice molesto, poniéndose en cuclillas para quitarle las esposas que amaran sus pies con la silla.

Sasuke alza ambas cejas, si él esta tan seguro que no paso nada con Aimi es porque debió haber hablado con ella, al ver que le quita las esposas de los pies alza más sus cejas.

- _¿Aimi lo convenció para que me saque?_

- Levántate Uchiha. –ordena con fastidio.

- ¿Para? –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Tú solo levántate cabrón! –ordena con fastidio.

Sasuke muestra diversión en sus ojos, y se pone de pie, con algo de dificultad al aun tener esposadas las muñecas.

Neji lo toma del brazo derecho con brusquedad y lo jala hacia la salida, caminando con él hasta llegar al elevador.

Ambos se adentran en este, colocándose de frente a las puertas. Sasuke no se lo podía creer, el Hyuga los está ayudando.

- _No pensé que amara tanto a Aimi como para dejarse utilizar _–Sasuke mira con burla a Neji quien lo mira de reojo y bufa, como si supiera lo que piensa.

- Hay cámaras cabrón, es obvio que mañana cuando Tenten despierte verán que fui yo él que te saco.

- ¿Quieres dinero para que puedas salir del país? ¿Eso te ofreció Aimi o ya te pago con sexo? –Sasuke ríe con burla mezclada con sadismo.

Neji lo tomo de las solapas y lo estrello contra el elevador haciendo que Sasuke deje de reír, pero no quite su mirada burlona.

- No quiero tu puto dinero… me pagaras dejándome ir a donde vayan, a donde lleves a Aimi y mi hijo. –Sasuke borro su sonrisa, controlando la sorpresa que sintió porque Neji le pida eso y sepa que tiene un hijo.

- ¿Cómo confiar en ti para permitir que vayas a donde pienso esconderme?... podrías estar intentando usar a Aimi para estar entre nosotros y descubrir cosas. –Sasuke afila la mirada.

- Si confías en Aimi, debes confiar en mí porque yo a ella no la voy a traicionar jamás. –Neji también afila su mirada.

Sasuke mira el techo del elevador, comprobando que no hay cámaras, ahora sabe porque Neji empezó a hablar ahí antes de sacarlo. Baja su mirada y muestra sadismo en sus ojos.

- Tenemos un trato Hyuga. –Sasuke vuelve a sonreír de forma espeluznante y Neji lo suelta con brusquedad volviendo a tomarlo del brazo, para comenzar a sacarlo, ya que las puertas se acaban de abrir, en señal de haber llegado a la planta baja.

- ¡Hyuga-sama! –exclama sorprendido unos de los uniformados que están en el piso de abajo.

- ¡Muévete! –ordena Neji molesto, sintiendo las miradas de los uniformados que los rodean.

- ¿Dónde lo lleva?

- ¿Kakashi no te dijo? –el castaño se muestra indignado y el uniformado niega mientras que Sasuke se mantiene serio. –Maldito Kakashi irresponsable. –dice entre dientes, mostrándose molesto hacia el peli-plata. –Llego la alerta de que varios yakuzas planean venir a sacarlo en la madrugada, tengo que sacarlo y llevarlo a la otra comisaria… tiene que ser discreto y sin patrullas para no levantar sospechas.

- Entiendo… llamare a Kakashi para confirmar.

- Inténtalo… si el idiota no te aviso de esto seguro ha de ser porque se quedo dormido y apago todos los teléfonos. –dice indiferente Neji, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, llevándose a Sasuke con él.

Al uniformado le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y los dejo ir, ese Kakashi no es la primera vez que no les avisa de algo y cuando se le reclama sale con sus estúpidas escusas, cuando todos saben que el maldito apago teléfonos para que no lo molesten.

* * *

Estacionado en un callejón, cerca de la comisaria se encuentra el automóvil que Juugo conduce. Dentro esta Juugo, a su lado Suigetsu y en la parte de atrás Aimi.

- Tarda… para mí que tu amorcito te engaño y solo alerto a los demás para que aumenten la seguridad. –Suigetsu mira a través del espejo a Aimi que lo mira seria. –Si hizo eso se nos va a dificultad mucho más sacarlo.

- Confió en Neji. –dice con sequedad.

- Yo confió en mí culo, aun así me traiciona cuando tengo diarrea. –Suigtesu roda los ojos y a los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca—Si nos traiciono y por culpa de eso cambian de comisaria a Sasuke y le ponen más vigilancia, no solo haciendo más difícil el sacarlo sino que también no vamos a poder sacarlo este día, ten por seguro que ese par de Uchihas se van a enojar mucho contigo y pueden castigarte.

- Tengo presente eso Suigetsu.— Aimi posa su mirada en la ventana.

- Por eso no me enamoro… uno se vuelve estúpido y sentimental. –Suigetsu cruza sus manos atrás de su nuca y mira con aburrimiento el techo.

- Llegaron. –avisa Juugo perdiendo los focos, viendo el automóvil de Neji detenerse frente al callejo, dejándoles ver a Sasuke en el asiento de atrás, el cual los mira con indiferencia.

Neji arranco a toda velocidad para ir a dejar a Sasuke donde acordaron.

- Y no nos traiciono. –Suigetsu muestra sorpresa y voltea hacia Aimi. –Muñeca como que me dan ganas de tener sexo contigo, lo debes hacer tan sabroso como para hacer que el Hyuga haga esto por ti. –Suigetsu la mira como si fuera una súper estrella pornográfica y Aimi le alza el dedo medio de su mano derecha en una seña obscena. –Hablo enserio muñeca. –Suigetsu le sonríe de forma socarrona mientras que Juugo los ignora y pone en marcha el automóvil para darle alcance a Neji.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja inshe suigetsu y sus comentarios, enserio ke me mata de la risa ese cabrón... bueno como vieron en ste cap huvo mas aimi-neji, pero como en todos mis fics todo tiene un porke XD**

**amo a sasuke y su lokera sadica, es entre sexy y gracioso jajajajajaja**

**menooo, spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	6. Plan completado

**Plan completado**

Neji condujo hasta las afueras de Tokio, donde está la mansión de los Uchiha, Sasuke le indico el camino y los guardias lo dejaron entrar al ver a Sasuke en la parte trasera.

- Sigue el camino Hyuga. –dice indiferente Sasuke.

- _Malditos bastardos, están forrados en dinero_ –Neji entrecierra la mirada al ver el camino que se tiene que echar en automóvil para llegar a la mansión principal.

Atrás de ellos va el automóvil conducido por Juugo. Finalmente llegan a la entrada de la mansión principal, estacionando ambos automóviles ahí. Neji se baja a la igual que Sasuke que sigue esposados.

- ¿Cuándo piensas quitarme esto cabrón? –Sasuke lo mira molesto.

Neji lo ignora y voltea hacia el automóvil de atrás viendo a los otros tres salir.

- Sasuke te dieron la paliza de tu vida ¿na?... Y eso que solo estuviste un día. –Suigetsu mira con burla a Sasuke quien lo ignora y posa su mirada en Aimi.

- Aimi debes ser la mejor de las putas… lo engatusaste por completo. –Sasuke la mira como si fuera una heroína haciendo que a Juugo y Aimi les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Respétala cabrón, es la madre de mi hijo. –dice entre dientes Neji quien tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Yo pienso lo mismo que Sasuke… ¿me la prestas esta noche Hyuga? –Suigetsu mira con ojos de cachorro a Neji que lo mira con ganas de matarlo. –Ok, ese es un no, lo entiendo. –Suigetsu le saca la lengua de forma socarrona.

- Aimi toda poderosa, enséñale los senos al Hyuga para que me quite las esposas. –Sasuke le sonríe con burla haciendo que el tic nervioso en Neji se marque más mientras que Suigetsu se esta retorciendo de la risa.

- Sasuke ese día ahí encerrado te volvió más estúpido. –Aimi entrecierra la mirada y Sasuke sonríe de forma ladina, alzando sus manos esposadas hacia ella, como pidiéndole que haga que se las quiten, ni loco se humilla pidiéndole algo al Hyuga y ya vio que ordenándoselo no funciona.

- Jodete… hacen lindo adorno con tus muñecas. –Aimi comienza a caminar hacia Neji ante la mirada incrédula de Sasuke.

- ¡Uesugui Aimi! –la llama Sasuke como todo padre llamando a su hija que no le hace caso, más esta toma de la mano a Neji y sigue su camino.

Ahora quien tiene el tic nervioso es Sasuke que está ahí con sus muñecas esposadas, y manos estiradas viendo como Neji le sonríe de forma socarrona mientras se aleja, oyendo como fondo las carcajadas de Suigetsu que está en el piso convulsionándose de la risa.

- _Si, esto es todos los días, solo que ahora se unió uno más _ –Juugo suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Tsubaki está completamente pegada en la pared, queriéndose fundir con ella. El cabrón de Itachi la dejo descansar, pero ahora pide su premio, piensa hacerla caer nuevamente bajo sus sucias técnicas.

Ahí ve al maldito bastardo acercándose poco a poco, sonriéndole de forma traviesa mientras la mira como todo depredador mirando a su presa.

- Itachi-sama, ya han traído a Sasuke-sama. –se oye la voz de Ken al otro lado de la puerta.

Tsubaki suspira aliviada, jamás pensó sentirse salvada por Sasuke mientras que Itachi suspira resignado.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –pregunta mirando hacia la puerta, viendo la silueta de Ken a través del papel.

- En el salón de té, junto con sus guardaespaldas.

- Tsubaki. –Itachi camina a ella que lo mira burlona, pero se sonroja cuando Itachi toma sus manos entre las suyas y la mira de forma penetrante, odia que le haga tener esas reacciones. –Espérame cariño cuando termine con Sasuke te cumplo.

- Púdrete. –Tsubaki lo mira con desdén, pero ensancha sus ojos al oír un clic de algo cerrarse seguido de un frío metal en las manos.

Baja la mirada viendo como Itachi le esposo ambas muñecas, alza la mirada viendo a Itachi sonreírle divertido.

- Aunque la casa este vigilada, te conozco y sé que lo intentaras… y la verdad no tengo ganas de jugar al gato y el ratón ahorita. –Itachi le sonríe de forma socarrona, para luego alzarle los brazos y dejar que se oiga otro clic.

Molesta alza la mirada viendo que el maldito lo tiene todo preparado, engancho las esposas en un broche que está ahí. Furiosa mira a Itachi con ganas de matarlo.

- Te odio. –dice con desprecio.

- Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, aunque solo consigas engañarte a ti misma. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa, para después darle un beso de pico en los labios, y salir de la habitación.

- ¡MALDITO LOCO PREPOTENTE!

A ken le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca justo cuando Itachi abre la puerta, dejándole ver como dejo a Tsubaki y lo que grito.

- La traigo loca. –dice con mofa haciendo que a Ken le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Neji está de pie, recargando su espalda en la pared de madera, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando incrédulo como un par de sirvientas esculturales, llevando kimonos sensuales como las geishas están de rodillas frente a Sasuke, curándole las heridas.

Mira de reojo a su derecha viendo a Aimi que esta como si nada, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de mujeres en la casa, no se cree que estos Uchiha tengan de sirvientas a mujeres que parecen golfas.

Ahora posa su mirada en Suigetsu y Juugo, los cuales están sentados a su izquierda, Juugo está igual de tranquilo que Aimi, mostrándose acostumbrado a ellas, mientras que Suigetsu se las devora con la mirada.

Neji rodó los ojos, ese es pervertido de hueso colorado. Al sentirse mirado, voltea viendo a un pelirrojo que lo mira de forma penetrante, con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que alce una ceja.

La puerta se abre haciendo que todos dirijan su vista a esta viendo a Itachi entrar, siendo acompañado por Ken.

- ¡Otouto!

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de todos al ver a Itachi poner ojos grandotes de los cuales comienzan a salir lágrimas.

Esa imagen le quito a Neji la que tenia de ese Yakuza, comprobó que es de sangre la loquera de esos dos.

Itachi corre hacia Sasuke y avienta a las sirvientas, para después abrazar a su hermano y restregar su mejilla con la de él, y Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco.

- Mi querido Otouto, ya se me hacía que te metían a la cárcel y te violaban ahí.

- ¡Quítate, me das asco! –Sasuke lo empuja, haciendo que caiga enfrente de él sentado y lo mire dolido, como mujer que acaba de ser rechazada por su marido.

- Pareces marica Itachi. –dice con burla Aimi y Suigetsu suelta la carcajada.

Itachi voltea hacia la chica dispuesto a fulminarla con la mirada, pero al ver a Neji a su lado ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Esta de nuestro lado, fue quien me saco de la cárcel. –informa con sequedad Sasuke e Itachi posa su mirada en Aimi.

- ¿Eres tan buena en la cama o qué?

- ¿Por qué todos se van a esa conclusión? –Aimi roda los ojos y Neji le regresa su tic nervioso mientras que Suigetsu vuelve a soltar la carcajada y Sasuke sonríe burlón.

- Es que enserio, tiene que ser eso. —Itachi asintió, dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Como sea. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia. –Quiero hablar a solas contigo Itachi. –Sasuke posa su mirada en Aimi. –Aimi lleva al Hyuga contigo y dale mi pago por sacarme… ¡a por todas matadora! Dale ese sabroso sexo que lo tiene apendejado. –Sasuke le sonríe burlón.

- ¡Joder Uchiha!… ¡deja de fregar con eso! –exclama molesto Neji, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que Suigetsu apenas y se recuperaba de la risa cuando la vuelve a soltar.

- Vamos, solo ignóralos. –Aimi lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva con él.

- Retírense todos. –ordena Sasuke.

Juugo se echa a los hombros a Suigetsu que no le para su ataque de risa, hasta parece poseído por ella y sale llevándoselo con él siendo seguido por las sirvientas. Ken y Ran miran a Itachi, este solo asintió y ambos salieron también del salón.

- ¿Te fías del Hyuga? Puede estar usando a Aimi para infiltrarse. –Itachi mira serio a Sasuke, ya cuando todos salieron.

- Sinceramente no me fío de nadie que no sean tú y tus hombres, Aimi, Suigetsu y Juugo… pero el Hyuga dijo que no traicionara a Aimi, lo vi muy sincero, además que ya sabe de la existencia de Touya, dudo que quiera estar alejado de ellos… yo haría lo mismo. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Igual ya le dije a Juugo que lo mantenga vigilado, sabes que a él nada se le escapa. –Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Y de que querías hablarme?

- Esto ya lo saben Suigetsu, Aimi y Juugo… solo quiero informarte para que tomes medidas para que no salgas afectado. –Sasuke lo mira serio e Itachi igual. –La verdadera razón por la que regrese a Tokio es…

* * *

Se ve a los seis pasando el patio que conecta las casas, cuando Neji siente que lo toman del hombro haciéndolo voltear, por lo que Aimi detiene su paso al igual que Juugo.

Suigetsu mira curioso, aun es cargado por Juugo, su ataque de risa paso, pero no quiere caminar, así que no le pedirá al grandote que lo suelte, no siempre se tiene transporte gratis.

- Más te vale no estar usando a Aimi. –Ran lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Y tú eres…? –Neji lo mira con fastidio.

- ¡El eterno enamorado de Ai-chan! –dice juguetón Suigetsu.

Aimi furiosa porque siempre la ande cagando le hace el cien mil años del dolor, aprovechando que Juugo lo tiene agarrado.

Suigetsu chillo del dolor de forma desgarradora y salto tocándose su asterisco, cayendo al piso y retorciéndose del dolor.

Juugo lo miro con lastima, pero la verdad se lo busco. Los demás miran a Suigetsu con burla, disfrutando el dolor, la verdad el maldito les debe muchas.

- ¡He sido ultrajado! ¡Perdí la pureza de mi trasero! ¡Ni estando estreñido me he sentido tan sucio! –Suigetsu se chupa el dedo gordo y se pone en posición fetal todo traumado.

Neji disfruta la escena y le gustaría gozarla más, pero ahora tiene asuntos más importantes, como fulminar con la mirada ese pelirrojo que ya le cae gordo desde hace unos minutos, desde que Suigetsu le dio esa información.

Ambos se comienzan a mandar rayos con la mirada haciendo que Aimi sonría nerviosa, Ken suspire con pesadez y Juugo, bueno, él camina hacia Suigetsu dispuesto a darle apoyo para que supere su trauma.

- Uesugui Ken; hermano mayor de Aimi. –Ken decide romper el tenso ambiente. Neji lo miro sorprendido, no sabía que Aimi tuviera hermanos. –Yo también espero no trates de usar a Aimi. —Ken lo mira amenazante.

- Hyuga Neji. –hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo, si es el hermano mayor de Aimi le debe algo de respeto. –No pienso usar a Aimi… solo quiero estar con ella y con mi hijo. –Ken sonríe complacido por la respuesta y Ran bufa.

- Kami-sama llévame contigo, tanta cursilería me provoca nauseas. –Suigetsu mira el cielo con devoción, ni recién violado va a dejar de aprovechar momentos así.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Aimi y Neji se adentran a la habitación de ella y el castaño mira curioso la habitación, es la primera vez que está ahí y sabe que esa es la habitación de la peli-plata desde pequeña. Su mirada se poso en su hijo, que está dormido en el futon, acurrucado a su lado está el gato que adopto hoy.

- Ha dormido desde las siete… debe estar muy cansado. –dice Aimi mirándolo también y Neji asintió.

- Es grande la habitación.

- La casa secundaria tiene habitaciones casi tan grandes como la casa principal… y aquí solo vivimos los guardaespaldas del jefe de la familia, en este caso los jefes.—explica con tranquilidad. – Solo dormiremos aquí esta noche, mañana saldremos del país en la madrugada.

- ¿Touya esta lo suficiente dormido como para no despertar? –Neji se coloca atrás de ella, y la abraza de la cintura, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

- Tiene el sueño pesado, aun así no me quiero arriesgar. –Neji suspira resignado, pero cuando esta por soltarla Aimi no lo deja, tomando sus manos. –Podemos darnos una ducha antes de dormir… es suerte que cada habitación posea su propio baño. –Aimi apunta con la mirada la otra puerta y Neji sonríe de forma torcida.

- Me agrada la idea del baño. –el castaño la voltea y une sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abren dejando salir a un tranquilo Kakashi de estas, el cual camina y se detiene al ver a Tenten dormida en su escritorio.

- _Con que durmiendo en horas laborales _–Kakashi alza ambas cejas, ya planeando como va a castigar a su desobligada agente. _– ¿Y Neji?—_El peli-plata lo busca con la mirada, pensando que tal vez está en la sala de interrogación haciendo sufrir a Sasuke se encamino a esta, deseoso por ver al Uchiha en problemas, ama que jodan a la gente.

El peli-plata llega a la sala de interrogación y ensancha los ojos al no ver a Sasuke ahí. Rápidamente da media vuelta y corre hacia donde está la castaña, comenzándola a agitar de los hombros para hacerla despertar.

Tenten comienza a abrir poco a poco los ojos ante los movimientos que ejerce en su cuerpo. Cuando su mirada deja de ser borrosa se topa con la mirada de Kakashi. Rápidamente se pone de pie, sonriendo nerviosa.

- Solo me echaba una pestañita. –la castaña se rasca la nuca y marca más su sonrisa nerviosa, no quiere saber lo que su loco jefe le va hacer por haberla descubierto dormir en horas laborales.

- Sasuke no está. –dice serio.

- ¿Cómo que no está? –la castaña ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- Acabo de ir a la sala de confesiones y no esta… ¿Dónde está Neji? –los ojos del peli-plata muestran furia, entonces Tenten ensancho los ojos recordando lo que paso antes de perder la conciencia, no quería creer que su amigo haya hecho lo que está pensando, son amigos desde hace tiempo y Neji jamás haría algo así, él es muy profesional, jamás se dejaría sobornar por un criminal. – ¡Responde Tenten! ¡Si sabes algo dilo de una vez!

- Anoche… —a la castaña se le dificulta aun creerlo, pero tiene que decir lo que sabe, es su obligación, si Neji es inocente se sabrá. –Diez minutos después de que llegara, llego Neji, se acerco a mí y me roció un gas que me hizo dormir… es todo lo que recuerdo. –la castaña baja la cabeza, apretando sus puños con fuerza, todo inculpa a su amigo. –_Lee se va a decepcionar cuando lo sepa._

Kakashi muestra sorpresa en los ojos, él tampoco se cree que Neji lo haya ayudado, mucho menos haya caído bajo lo sobornos de los Yakuzas, el Hyuga es uno de los agentes más serios con su trabajo.

- Vamos a checar lo que grabaron las cámaras de este departamento y la sala de confesiones. –ordena serio Kakashi, caminando hacia la oficina y Tenten asintió, siguiéndolo.

* * *

Sakura esta acostada boca abajo en su cama, completamente dormida. El sonido del teléfono hace que adormilada y sin abrir los ojos estire su mano hacia el buro, tomando la bocina del teléfono, la cual se coloca sobre la oreja.

- ¿Bueno? –su voz suena ronca y adormilada.

- Uchiha Sasuke escapo. –al otro lado del teléfono se oye la voz furiosa de Kakashi.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Sakura abre los ojos mostrando sorpresa en ellos y se sienta en la cama.

- Como escuchas, escapo anoche… necesito que vengas para explicarte los detalles… todos van a participar en la investigación para dar con él.

- ¡Estaré ahí en meda hora! –Sakura furiosa cuelga la bocina. –Maldito Uchiha, no entiendo cómo te dejaste atrapar, si planeabas escapar… ¿Qué pretendes? –Sakura aprieta con fuerza sus puños, casi enterrándose las uñas.

* * *

Touya comienza a abrir los ojos, despertándose. Adormilado se sienta en el futon y se talla su ojo derecho con el puño derecho. Voltea a su derecha, donde está el futon de su madre, y se sorprendió al ver a su padre, acostado boca arriba, abrazando a su madre que esta acurrucada con él.

Una sonrisa feliz adorno su rostro, su padre no se fue, se va a quedar con ellos. Siendo lo más silencioso gatea hacia el futon de su madre, acomodándose con cuidado en medio de sus padres para no despertarlos.

Ante el movimiento Neji abrió los ojos, tiene el sueño ligero a diferencia de Aimi y Touya. Alza su cabeza para mirar el causante del movimiento viendo a Touya que lo mira apenado, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Qué pasa Touya? –pregunta en un susurro y mostrándose extrañado, ante la claridad de la recamara, sabe que ya amaneció, como también sabe que los infantes suelen meterse a las camas de sus padres por miedo ante pesadillas, pero al ya amanecer no le haya lógica a eso.

- Los vi y se me antojo acostarme en medio de ambos… ¿hice mal? –Touya lo mira culpable, él no quería hacer enojar a su padre.

- No… no hiciste mal. –Neji le sonríe levemente y acomoda su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Touya. –Ahora duerme un poco más… yo aun tengo sueño y por lo que veo tu madre también. –Touya asintió, y se acurruco en el torso desnudo de su padre.

* * *

En el gimnasio que está en la jefatura de policía se encuentra Sakura golpeando furiosa un costal de box.

La peli-rosa viste un short que le queda abajo del glúteo y es levemente holgado; una blusa de tirantes color gris; sus pies están descalzos y sus manos están vendadas, dejando libres sus dedos.

- _Revisamos las cámaras. Neji durmió a Tenten con un gas y saco al Uchiha de la estación… hable con los oficiales en turno y me dijeron que él dijo que yo di la orden de cambiar de jefatura al Uchiha debido a que había llegado una alerta de que sus hombres iban a intentar sacarlo, y… y yo no di ninguna orden. –_al recordar las palabras de Kakashi, Sakura golpeo con más fuerza el saco de box. –_ ¿Tanto le amas Neji?... ¿Tanto la amas como para dejarte manipular por esa mujer?… te conozco bien y sé que tu no aceptaste dinero por esto, debió ser algo más y lo único que se me ocurre es que lo hayas hecho solo porque Aimi te lo pidió. —_Sakura reparte una serie de golpes con más fuerza en un intento de desquitar su furia. –_No solo te has dejado usar, sino que también no te importo manchar tu apellido con esto que has hecho, ese apellido que tanto defiendes y mantienes en alto para enorgullecer a tu familia, a tu difunto padre… y lo manchaste sin importarte tu familia._

- Sakura-chan.

La peli-rosa le da el último golpe y voltea hacia la entrada en donde esta Naruto, mirándola, mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Él también considera amigo a Neji y le duele su traición, más porque sabe que a su novia le va a entristecer tanto o igual como a su mejor amiga.

- Kaneda Karin ha despertado… Kakashi nos ordeno ir a interrogarla en el hospital. Ella podría saber dónde se esconde Sasuke.

- Perfecto. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida, está segura que Karin debe saber algo.

* * *

Karin está sentada en la cama de hospital, la pelirroja está furiosa, no solo la tienen esposada a la cama sino que también un par de oficiales están custodiando la entrada. Maldice su suerte al ser herida y que sus guarros no la hayan podido proteger, incluso han de estar detenidos.

- _¡Maldito Suigetsu!... todo es su culpa. Ya veré como me las ingenio para vengarme del cabrón, pero de que salgo de aquí, salgo._

La puerta es abierta haciendo que la pelirroja alce la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a ese apuesto rubio, pero sus ojos mostraron más sorpresa al ver que viene acompañado de cierta peli-rosa muy conocida para ella, ni pasando los años se va a olvidar de esos ojos y ese cabello. En todos estos años ha vivido bajo la sombra de esa mujer, intentando superar su espejismo para conseguir tener completamente a Sasuke y lo que más coraje le da es que no consiguió ni un poco superarla a los ojos de su obsesión.

- Me alegra que haya despertado señorita Kaneda. –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna.

- Puedes llamarme Karin, cariño. –coqueta le guiña un ojo, sintiéndose satisfecha por ver a Sakura fruncir el seño molesta mientras que el rubio se le sonrojan las mejillas.

- ¿Cómo se siente?

- No me puedo quejar. –Karin agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Bien… somos Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, oficiales. –el rubio le muestra la placa al igual que su compañera haciendo que la pelirroja ensanche los ojos, no sabía que esa mujer se había convertido en policía.

- Venimos a hacerte unas preguntas… Karin. –Sakura la mira de forma altanera y Karin la mira retadora.

- ¿Cómo si fuera a responderte algo a ti? –Karin la mira con desprecio y Naruto sonríe nervioso, algo le decía que esas dos se conocían de antes y no como buenas amigas.

- Karin, tenemos entendido que usted mantiene una relación con Uchiha Sasuke. –Naruto la mira serio, no viendo como su amiga aprieta los puños.

- Si… es mi prometido. –mintió solo para tener el placer de ver a Sakura furiosa, pero para su lamento no vio reacción en ella, por lo que bufo. –Planeamos casarnos en dos meses.

- ¿Entonces supongo que usted debe saber donde se escondería Uchiha Sasuke si estuviera escapando de nosotros? –Sakura la mira indiferente.

- Yo sé todo de Sasuke-kun… me ama tanto que no me oculta nada. –Karin la mira con burla y Sakura roda los ojos, sabe que se lo quiere encasquetar en la cara. – ¡No hay secretos entre nosotros!

- Si, que lindo. –dice con sarcasmo Sakura y Naruto amplió su sonrisa nerviosa, el ambiente que se siente entre ambas lo está incomodando. – ¿Y nos dirás donde esta?

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? –Karin la mira como si fuera una retrasada haciendo que Sakura frunce el entrecejo. –Yo jamás delatare a mi prometido. –ambos oficiales suspiran con pesadez. –Aunque tal vez a ti te diga una que otra cosilla. –Karin mira coqueta a Naruto y Sakura alza ambas cejas ante su descaro, hace rato dice amar a Sasuke y ahora le coquetea a su compañero.

- _Sasuke debe tener los cuernos más grandes de todo el mundo _–Sakura sonríe internamente al saber que a ese loco lo hace idiota su prometida.

Naruto se acerca a Karin y la toma de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al de ella, haciendo que lo mire embelesada, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Y esas cosillas que piensas decirme son importantes para mí investigación? –pregunta coqueto.

- _Elo aquí la técnica de hacerse el galán para sacar confesiones… si Hinata se entera que su novio coquetea algunas detenidas para hacerlas hablar lo saca de trabajar_ –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Depende de que tanto poder de convencimiento tengas. –Karin se relame los labios con sensualidad.

- Te voy a sorprender. –el rubio mira de reojo a Sakura la cual suspira con pesadez y da media vuelta, no sin antes dedicarle un mirada de advertencia de que no le sea infiel a Hinata o lo castra.

- Por cierto no te di el pésame por la muerte de tu padre… Sakura. –Karin la mira con burla.

Sakura detiene su paso en la entrada, mas no voltea, se queda unos segundos así no viendo como Naruto frunce el seño, ese comentario hizo que la mujer le caiga mal. La peli-rosa se contuvo para no regresar y desfigurarle el rostro a la pelirroja y siguió su camino.

* * *

Pasan cerca de media hora y el rubio sale de la habitación, viendo a su amiga que esta recargada en la pared frente a la puerta.

- ¿Y?

- Se me insinuó mucho y casi me roba un par de besos… incluso me ofreció decirme donde está la mansión Uchiha si me la follo. –Naruto hace expresión de sufrimiento, odia ser tan hermoso como para provocar eso. –Valórame Hinata-chan, valórame que no solo soy muy guapo, sino también te soy fiel. –el rubio aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras llora y Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Pero le sacaste algo con tus coqueteos?

- Solo me dio un par de escondites que están en la zona… nada perdemos con checar… aunque siéndote sincero yo creo que Sasuke se está escondiendo en su mansión, lamentablemente ningún oficial sabe dónde está, de hecho dudo que algún Yakuza que no sean sus hombres de confianza lo sepan. –el rubio suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Al mal paso darle prisa… vamos a checar esos escondites, nada perdemos. –Sakura también suspira con pesadez.

* * *

Kakashi está sentado tras su escritorio, con una mano se agita el cabello con desesperación, mientras que con la otra cuelga la bocina.

- _Tsubaki no se ha reportado desde que se hizo ese reten… se supone debió reportarse cuando todo terminara para decírsele si seguiría con la misión de infiltración o no…esto me preocupa, ella suele reportarse cuando dice… solo espero que si no se ha reportado es porque no ha podido, no porque la descubrieron._

* * *

En el dojo de la casa secundaria se ve a Aimi sentada estilo indio, mirando divertida como Touya le enseña a su padre lo que sabe de karate, teniendo un leve combate entre ambos, lógicamente con el castaño mayor conteniéndose.

Juugo entra al dojo, y se pone en cuclillas atrás de Aimi, acercando su rostro al oído de ella.

- Sasuke quiere que te prepares, saldrán en media hora. –Aimi suspiro con pesadez y asintió.

Mientras esquiva los golpes de Touya, Neji mira de reojo hacia la entrada viendo como Juugo, él susurra algo al oído a la peli-plata y esta asintió. Luego ambos se ponen de pie y salen del dojo.

- Dejémoslo por ahora Touya. –dice serio, mirando a su hijo y este asintió. –Iré a hablar con tu madre.

- Si. –Touya mira tranquilo como su padre sale del dojo.

* * *

Aimi está en su habitación, cambiándose. Ya se coloco un pantalón que le queda ceñido y es de color negro, y esta por colocarse la blusa negra de tirantes de licra cuando la puerta es abierta. Neji se adentra y la cierra rápidamente. Viendo a la peli-plata terminar de colocarse la blusa que marca más sus curvas debido a la tela.

- ¿Saldrás?

Aimi toma las pistolas que están en la mesa y se las acomoda en las fundas de cuero negro que están colgando del cinto hecho del mismo materias. Neji frunció el seño, al verla cargar las pistolas sabe que no irá a hacer solo unos encargos.

- Si. –Aimi se coloca frente al espejo, se deshace la trenza para recoger su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando caer unos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

Al ver a través del espejo la expresión de inconformidad de Neji, voltea a verlo.

- Solo iremos a hacer la última cosa que tenemos pendiente aquí… no es peligrosa.

- ¿Entonces porque llevas tus armas?

- No puedo salir sin ellas, se puede presentar algo, por eso siempre las cargo. —Aimi le sonríe con sinceridad, como con pocas personas lo hace.

Neji se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura, acercándola a él, inclinando su rostro, dejándolo cerca del de ella.

- No seas impulsiva Aimi y no hagas idioteces que te pongan en riesgo. –dice serio.

- No te preocupes, ya te dije que esta tarea no es de riesgo. –Aimi se pone de puntas y une sus labios con lo de él en un beso apasionado que el castaño responde de la misma forma. –Juugo los llevara a ti y Touya al lugar donde tomaremos el avión, ahí nos reuniremos con ustedes. –dice al romper el beso y Neji chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Los Uchiha tienen su propio avión? –Neji alza una ceja y Aimi asintió. – ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –el castaño roda los ojos y Aimi ríe divertida.

- Cuida a Touya… estaremos con ustedes antes de media noche. –Aimi se vuelve a poner de puntas y besa los labios del castaño que le responde gustoso.

- _¡Joder! Me siento como una esposa que no quiere dejar a su marido ir a trabajar_ –Al castaño le da un tic nervoso en la ceja derecha, mientras besa a la mujer.

* * *

Sakura entra furiosa a su departamento. Todo el día buscando alguna pista y nada, parece como si a Neji y a Sasuke se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sin prender los focos la peli-rosa camino por los pasillos, abrió la puerta de su habitación y estiro su mano prendiendo el foco. Se quedo estática al ver a Sasuke recostado en la cama de ella, apoyando su espalda de la pared y sosteniendo un álbum de fotos que ella reconoce como el de ella, donde pone las fotos del instituto.

Sasuke viste un pantalón negro de corte recto; una camisa de botones de color roja, de cuello recto, algo alto, encima una gabardina; y unos zapatos negras. En su cara tiene algunas gasas que cubren los golpes que le abrieron la piel.

La peli-rosa reacciona y rápidamente lleva su mano a su espalda, tomando el mango de su arma y la saca rápidamente apuntando hacia Sasuke, el cual alza la mirada con tranquilidad y le dedica una sonrisa espeluznante.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa! –saluda de forma burlona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? –pregunta amenazante, sin dejarle de apuntar con el arma.

- Veo fotos. –le apunta de forma burlona con la mirada el álbum. – ¿Dónde quedaron las fotos que tenias mías? –pregunta curioso.

- En la chimenea de mi antigua casa. –Sakura sonríe con burla.

- Oh. –Sasuke regresa su vista al álbum. –Veo que en las que salía donde está alguno de tus amigos siguen aquí, solo me cortaste… como esta. –Sasuke voltea el álbum, señalándole la foto donde salen Hinata, Ino, Sakura y se ve en la cintura de ella la mano de Sasuke que la abrazaba.

- Una foto perfecta de no ser por tu presencia. Pero la arregle cortándote. –Sakura muestra más burla. –Ahora Uchiha ponte de pie y alza las manos.

- ¿Si no lo hago?

- Te disparo. –dice amenazante.

- No lo creo Sakurita.

Sakura ensancha los ojos al sentir el cañón de un arma en su nuca, mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Aimi, apuntándole con el arma y sonriéndole de forma burlona.

- ¡Eres una maldita! Te aprovechaste de lo que Neji siente por ti. –dice con rencor. –ahora veo porque eres amiga de este. –apunta con la mirada a Sasuke que sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Yo no uso a Neji, él solo me ofreció su ayuda. –Aimi sonríe de forma ladina.

- Si… Aimi es la mejor de las putas, y Neji no se pudo resistir. –Sasuke muestra burla en la mirada y Aimi roda los ojos, porque sigan con lo mismo.

- Neji no es como tú. –Sakura mira con desprecio a Sasuke. –Si hizo lo que hizo solo es por amor.

- Que tierno. –dice irónico Suigetsu, entrando a la habitación, sosteniendo una vasija de plástico con comida de la cual toma con un tenedor y la lleva a la boca.

Sakura frunce el seño, esa comida es de ella, es lo que quedo de anoche y el muy colado se la está comiendo. Ella pensaba cenarla ahora mismo.

- Sakura sigues sin tener buen sazón. –Suigetsu termina de masticar y le sonríe burlón a Sakura.

- ¡Entonces no lo comas! –exclama molesta.

- Es que tengo hambre… con hambre uno come hasta piedras. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada, ahora apuntándolo con su arma.

- Aimi ya quítale esa pistola, puede salírsele un tiro y mata a este Dios griego. –dice con fastidio Suigetsu.

- Eso me tenta. –Aimi le sonríe burlona.

- Aimi quítale la pistola… después de que mate a Suigetsu. –Sasuke sonríe de forma burlona y Aimi amplia su sonrisa.

- ¿Saben? Sospecho que se quieren deshacer de mí. –Suigetsu entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿En qué te basas? –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Es enserio, cuando haga ese sindicato de Yakuzas, serás el primero en caer Sasuke. –Suigetsu se voltea muy digno y se regresa a la cocina a ver que más encuentra para comer.

Sakura rápidamente apunta hacia Sasuke, pero siente el cañón en su nuca haciéndole más presión.

- Suelta el arma. –ordena Aimi.

Sakura chasquea la lengua y la suelta.

- Patéala.

Sakura más molesta la patea, lanzándola debajo de la cama.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Piensas matarme por atraparte?... te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que no quiso huir porque se canso de correr. –Sakura mira con molestia a Sasuke mientras siente a Aimi tocarle el cuerpo en busca de un arma.

- Matarte es lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza. –Sasuke pasa su mirada por todo el cuerpo de ella, mostrándose deseoso y Sakura se tenso, al suponer que el maldito loco planea violarla.

Sasuke deja de mirar así a Sakura y mira incrédulo en el suelo la montaña de armas que Aimi ha tirado en el piso, las que le ha ido sacando a Sakura y aun saca más.

- ¿Dónde metes todo eso mujer? –pregunta impresionado.

- Las mujeres tenemos nuestros trucos… sino pregúntale a Aimi. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida.

Aimi al sentir la mirada de Sasuke en ella deja de seguir buscando y lo mira.

- No quieres saber eso, créeme. –Aimi le sonríe de forma socarrona y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Aimi busca bien, no quiero toparme con sorpresitas cuando le haga lo que tengo pensado hacerle. –ordena Sasuke y Aimi ríe divertida mientras que Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños, al ver que si planea violarla, así que pone a trabajar rápidamente su cabeza en busca de una forma de salir de esta.

- ¿Sakura tienes aderezo? –Suigetsu entra nuevamente a la habitación, sosteniendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

- ¡Deja de hurgar mi cocina! –exclama furiosa.

- ¡Uy que carácter! –dice burlón. –Ya entiendo, lo busco yo. –Suigetsu regresa nuevamente a la cocina en busca del aderezo.

- Listo. –Aimi se endereza y Sasuke se pone de pie, caminando hacia ellas.

Sakura se tenso, el maldito si planea violarla y sin importarle que Aimi este ahí. El pensar que tal vez la peli-plata le ayude haciendo un trió le dio más miedo, jamás ha estado en un trió ¿y si lo hace mal?... Digo, no quiere ser violada.

- Dulces sueños cariño. –Sakura lo mira sin entender, pero ensancha los ojos cuando Sasuke la toma de la nuca y le pone un pañuelo sobre la boca y la nariz.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se fueron cerrando, cayendo en la inconsciencia y Sasuke la atrapo en sus brazos no dejándola caer.

- ¡Suigetsu deja de tragar y ven a ayudarnos! –grita en forma de orden Sasuke, mirando a la entrada.

- Ya voy. –dice con fastidio Suigetsu, entrando a la recamara con sus patatas ya con aderezo. –Sin mí no pueden hacer nada. –murmura resignado.

Sasuke acuesta en la cama a Sakura y se le queda viendo mientras que Suigetsu y Aimi comienzan a sacar todas las cosas de Sakura de los cajones.

* * *

Suigetsu y Aimi terminan de meter todas las maletas en la cajuela del automóvil. Mientras que Sasuke ya está adentro del automóvil, sentado en la parte trasera y a su lado está la inconsciente Sakura.

Aimi se mete al automóvil en el asiento del copiloto y Suigetsu entra en el asiento del conductor. El peliblanco mete las llaves para encender el motor cuando siente un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que su frente se estrelle en el volante.

- ¿Y eso porque Sasuke? –dice molesto, volteando hacia Sasuke.

- Por comerte la comida que Sakura hizo… solo yo puedo comer esa comida. –dice molesto.

- Ni que supiera tan buena… tu mujer cocina horrible, solo comí un bocado y mejor busque otra cosa. –dice indignado y Sasuke le hunde el rostro de otro puñetazo. – ¡Joder! Enserio que haré ese sindicato. –Suigetsu saca de entre su saco una vasija de comida y se la extiende a Sasuke. –Mira, no la deje, la traje para que te la tragues y te envenenes solo con la comida asquerosa de tu mujer. –dice molesto y Sasuke toma la vasija complacido. –Inche trastornado posesivo. –murmura indignado, regresando su vista al frente para comenzar a conducir.

Aimi no sabe si reírse o mostrarse incrédula. Le da gracia como se surten a Suigetsu, pero le da un no sé que la reacción de Sasuke solo por comida.

- Sasuke, debes aumentar las horas de terapia con tu psicólogo. –Aimi lo mira a través del espejo y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- Completamente de acuerdo. –Suigetsu suspira con pesadez, arrancando pero nuevamente su frente se estampa en el volante debido al fregazo que le dieron en la nuca. – ¡Joder Sasuke estoy conduciendo, podrías provocar que choquemos! –Suigetsu lo mira indignado a través del espejo y Sasuke le sonríe con burla, le agarro gustito a eso.

Aimi suelta la carcajada mientras Suigetsu conduce comenzando a quejarse del mal trato a los trabajadores honrados como él.

Se alejaron un poco más del departamento y Sasuke mira a través del espejo a Aimi quien solo asintió, y saco un control remoto, aplano un botón y el departamento de Sakura exploto.

* * *

Neji está de pie tomando de la mano a Touya, frente al avión, y Juugo está preparando los últimos detalles para que esté listo el avión privado para despegar en cuando llegue el jefe.

En cuanto Itachi está sentado en una silla playera tomando una limonada, con Ken echándole aire con un abanico de plumas. Tsubaki está sentada en la silla de alado, fulminando con la mirada a Itachi y Ran esta atrás de ella, vigilándola para que no se le ocurra salir corriendo.

Neji mejor los ignora, sabe que eso es lo mejor.

- ¿Has viajado en esta cosa Touya? –Neji mira curioso a su hijo y este asintió. – ¿Quién lo conduce? –la verdad tiene curiosidad, ahí no hay nadie más que ellos, no ha visto ningún piloto.

- Juugo-san.

- _¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ese gigantón parece saber hacer de todo. Es el multiusos de Sasuke _ –a Neji le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

El motor de un automóvil hace que todos alcen la mirada, viendo el automóvil de Sasuke llegar a ese terreno grande y vacío donde los Uchiha tienen su avión privado.

- ¡Mami! –exclama Touya corriendo hacia su madre cuando esta salió del automóvil, se abrazo a sus piernas al verla y esta le acaricia el cabello de forma juguetona.

Neji se acerca caminando a ellos, pero ensancha los ojos al ver a Sasuke salir cargando estilo princesa a Sakura inconsciente.

- ¡Joder Uchiha tu sí que estás loco! –exclama sorprendido al ver cuál era el único trabajito de ese loco: secuestrar a Sakura.

- Vete haciendo a la idea. –Aimi le palmea el hombro en son de apoyo y Neji la mira incrédulo.

- Si, nosotros ya lo aceptamos tal cual es… uno se acostumbra, ya lo veras. –Suigetsu agita una mano restándole importancia.

- No lo meto a un manicomio nada más porque es de mi sangre y único hermano. –Itachi se pone de pie y camina hacia Sasuke, curioso por conocer a Sakura mientras que Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- _Pues tú también deberías estar en un manicomio con tu hermano_ – Tsubaki entrecierra la mirada hacia Itachi.

- Ya veo porque estas obsesionado, es toda una belleza exótica. –Itachi alza la mirada, pero sonríe nervioso al tener la mirada de desquiciado de su hermano puesta en él. – ¿Otouto qué te he dicho de esas miraditas hacia tu hermano mayor? –dice en forma de regaño, pero Sasuke marca más la mirada de desquiciado.—Sasukito cálmate, no me hagas sacar la correa y el látigo. –dice con advertencia.

Suigetsu no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada, Aimi y Neji se contuvieron las ganas de reír, Sasuke afilo más su mirada y gruño como perro rabioso. En cuanto Tsubaki mira con lastima a la pobre chica que cayó en las garras de Sasuke, si es igual o más chiflado que el hermano mayor, la pobre chica se convertirá en un juguete sexual como ella, de solo pensarlo quiso llorar de la pena.

- _La verdad no le deseo a nadie lo que me está pasando… que te torturen sexualmente, haciéndote morir del placer cada dos por tres, tener sexo todos los días a cada hora… ok, no suena tan mal… ¡Pero es humillante!_ –las mejillas de Tsubaki se sonrojaron, y percino hacia donde está la peli-rosa.

- Bueno Sasukito ahí luego te visito… disfruta tu luna de miel y dame sobrinos pronto. –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- Cuenta con eso. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

Neji los mira incrédulos y luego dirige su mirada hacia Aimi.

- Está obsesionado… no intentes entenderlo, solo ignóralo. –Aimi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Neji suspira con pesadez, no puede hacer nada por Sakura, él escogió no traicionar a esos locos para poder estar con su mujer e hijo.

- ¡Juugo, Suigetsu lleven las cosas al avión! –ordena Sasuke, caminando hacia el avión.

- Vamos. –Aimi toma de la mano a Neji y con la otra a Touya y comienza a caminar hacia el avión.

Neji se deja llevar, apago su conciencia, la verdad se siente mal por su amiga por no poder ayudarla, pero ni modo, ella se lo busca por haberse fijado en ese loco.

- Siempre hago yo los trabajos pesados. –murmura Suigetsu que carga las maletas de Sakura, para llevarlas al avión. –Mi propósito en la vida es hacer ese sindicato para Yakuzas de veras. –Juugo que camina a la par lo mira como el retrasado que es.

Atrás de ellos esta Itachi agitando un pañuelo mientras con la otra mano se limpia las lágrimas. A su lado Ran y Ken sosteniendo un letrero que dice: "disfruten la luna de miel Sakura y Sasuke forever". Tsubaki tiene una mirada perdida hacia el avión, como si estuviera viendo a una inocente pendeja ir a su muerte del placer, la pobre idiota solo tuvo la culpa de ser del tipo de uno de los locos Uchiha.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja enserio estos hermanos uchiha estan bien locos. kien kisiera star en el lugar de sakura y tsubaki?... YO! jajajajaja son un par de suertudas. en cuanto suigetsu amo sus escenas, sta bien loco el condenado jajajajaja**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL KAP**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	7. ¿Muerta?

**¿Muerta?**

Naruto sale furioso de la oficina de Kakashi, camina hacia el escritorio y tira al suelo todo lo que hay encima de él, ignorando a sus compañeros que muestran tristeza estando atrás de él.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ella?! –grita furioso dejándose caer de rodillas y lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, mientras lleva una mano a su frente.

- Naruto. –Tenten se coloco atrás del rubio y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo buscare y encontrare a ese teme para matarlo junto con Neji por haberlo liberado. –exclama furioso sin las lágrimas dejando de salir de sus ojos

Los ojos de Tenten muestran más tristeza, no solo perdió un amigo sino que por culpa de él perdió para siempre a una gran amiga.

- ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Hinata-chan? –susurra el rubio mostrando dolor en su voz y mirada.

- Me gustaría retirarme. –Shikamaru mira a Kakashi, los ojos del castaño como los de sus demás colegas muestran dolor. –Quiero hablar con Ino antes de que se entere por los medios.

Naruto ensancha los ojos, dándose cuenta que tiene que ir con Hinata y hacer lo mismo antes de que se entere por los periódicos.

- _Tampoco le he dicho a Hinata-chan lo de Neji, pero es mejor que lo sepa por mí a que lo sepa por otros medios. –_los ojos del rubio muestran más tristeza.

- Pueden retirarse todos… tómense el día libre. –Kakashi comienza a caminar hacia el elevador siendo observado por sus agentes.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Kakashi entra por ellas, marcando el piso de la planta baja y a los pocos segundos las puertas se cierran.

- _No solo perdí a Tsubaki sino que ahora también a Sakura. –_Kakashi posa una mano en su frente, se le ve cansado pero en especial sus ojos muestran tristeza.

* * *

Ino comienza a despertarse al sentir movimiento en la cama y unas suaves caricias en su vientre. Adormilada abre los ojos, mirando sobre su hombro viendo la silueta de un hombre, por la oscuridad no lo ve, pero sabe quién es, su aroma es único, siempre combinado con ese aroma a tabaco.

- Shika. –lo llama adormilada, dirigiendo su vista al reloj que esta sobre el buro que está en su lado de la cama, viendo que son las cuatro de la mañana. – ¿Acabas de llegar? –pregunta preocupada, estirando su mano para prender la lámpara que esta sobre el buro y poder ver a su esposo.

- Si.

El tono de su voz no sonó aflojerado, sino serio haciendo que la rubia se preocupe, como a eso de la una de la mañana le hablaron a su esposo de la jefatura y no regreso hasta ahorita.

- ¿Sucede algo Shika? –la rubia se sienta en la cama, y se muestra más preocupada al ver tristeza en los ojos de su marido.

- Ino… Sakura… ella… —el castaño no puede terminar la frase, simplemente no puede decirlo.

- ¡No! –la rubia lleva las manos a su boca y sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas, no necesita terminar la frase, lo ve en su mirada.

- Lo siento. –Shikamaru baja la cabeza no soportando ver ese dolor en la mujer que ama, como también sintiéndose un inútil y el mismo dolor, Sakura fue su amiga y él no pudo protegerla.

- Dime que no es verdad Shikamaru, por favor dímelo. Sakura… ella no, ella no pudo… —Ino llora de forma descontrolada y su esposo la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola, dejando que llore en su pecho sin molestarle o importarle que le moje la ropa con sus lágrimas. – ¿Por qué ella? –murmura con profundo dolor y sin dejar de llorar, apretando mas el abrazo.

No saben cuánto tiempo paso en el que Ino estuvo llorando en sus brazos, pero después de un buen rato la rubia rompió el abrazo, se ve más tranquila aun así sus ojos rojos no dejan de derramar lagrimas.

- Cuéntame lo que paso. –Ino mira seria a su esposo.

- Ino no creo que se…

- Cuéntamelo Shikamaru, quiero saber cómo murió mi mejor amiga, esa que ame como una hermana. –le dice firme, viéndose incluso hasta furiosa por lo que el castaño suspiro con pesadez.

- Solo tranquilízate, no quiero que estés alterada, eso podría hacerles daño a ti y al bebé.

- No nos pasara nada, el bebé y yo somos fuertes. –los ojos de la rubia muestran firmeza y el vago vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- Hace un par de días hubo un reten. —comienza a platicar e Ino asintió, Sakura le había contado sobre ese reten cuando fue a cenar a su casa. –No salió tan perfecto como planeábamos pero logramos retener a dos jefes Yakuzas, uno de ellos lo arresto Sakura, pero en la madrugada de ayer él escapo y esta madrugada él hizo explotar el departamento de Sakura como venganza por haberlo arrestado…

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella estaba ahí? Tal vez…

- Encontraron restos humanos Ino. –Shikamaru la mira serio, no quiere que ella se esperance pensando que Sakura está viva e Ino aprieta los puños con fuerza, con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Y como saben que fue él? –la rubia frunció mas su seño.

- El muy bastardo dejo pegada una nota en el automóvil de Sakura. –Shikamaru aprieta los puños con fuerza. – "Esto les pasa a quienes osan a arrestar a un Uchiha"—Shikamaru aprieta con más fuerza los puños, eso fue una advertencia para ellos y lo sabe, quiere intimidarlos, asustarlos.

En cuanto Ino ensancho los ojos al escuchar ese apellido.

- ¿Cuál… cuál es el nombre del hombre que Sakura arresto?

Shikamaru alza ambas cejas viendo como los ojos de su esposa muestran terror, dolor y coraje.

- ¿Para qué…?

- ¡Dilo! –ordena furiosa con mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Uchiha Sasuke. –el vago dijo el nombre con odio y entrecerró los ojos al ver como Ino muestra conocer ese nombre y como sus ojos muestran odio con solo mencionarlo. –Sakura parecía conocerlo al igual que Neji y ese Uchiha parecía también conocerlos a ellos… ¿tú también lo conociste Ino?

- Si, y Hinata también. –la rubia aprieta con más fuerza los puños y Shikamaru frunce el seño. –Ese bastardo estudio con nosotros en la misma escuela desde primaria hasta el instituto. A los doce conoció a Sakura, a los quince se hicieron novios y a los diecisiete supimos lo que era y él mostró su verdadera cara ante Sakura, dejándola con el corazón herido y siendo el causante de la muerte de su padre, y ahora ese bastardo la ha matado. –Ino comienza a llorar de forma desgarradora y Shikamaru la abraza, sus ojos muestran sorpresa al enterarse de eso.

* * *

Se ve una gran habitación con paredes beige, una gran ventana siendo cubierta por cortinas rojas, una puerta. Todo mueble que adorna la habitación se ve elegante y costoso. En medio de la habitación hay una gran cama en donde encima de esta está Sakura acostada, dormida siendo cubierta por unas sabanas de seda de color rojas. Encima de la cabecera de la cama hay varias katanas en la pared, adornándola.

La peli-rosa comenzó a hacer muecas en señal de estarse despertando. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta dejar ver completamente esos hermosos jade que posee por ojos.

Al principio su vista se torno borrosa, así que parpadeo un par de veces enfocándola, topándose con esas cortinas que cubren el gran ventanal al costado de la cama.

Al instante se sentó en la cama haciendo que la cobija resbale por su cuerpo dejando ver que sigue vistiendo la misma ropa que traía antes de perder la conciencia.

Su mirada desubicada se paseo por cada rincón de la habitación, analizándola y dándose cuenta de lo desconocido que es el lugar para ella.

Su seño se frunció, mostrándose pensativa donde intenta buscar en su cabeza sus últimos recuerdos.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al venir las imágenes a ella como si fuera una película, se sintió más alarmada al saberse secuestrada.

La puerta se abrió y el sonido la hizo voltear mostrándose a la defensiva y algo asustada, viendo a una joven de entre veinte y veinticinco años, de cuerpo pequeño y delgada que lleva puesto un trajee de sirvienta, que consiste en un vestido algo pomposo y con holanes de color negro que se le ciñe de de la cintura para arriba, dejando de la cintura para abajo esponjado. Encima lleva un delantal blanco de holanes.

La mujer tiene facciones simpáticas y es de piel morena. Su cabello es color chocolate y sus ojos son grandes de color marrones, y en este momento se muestran sorprendidos al ver a la chica despierta.

En sus manos la mujer lleva una bandeja que sobre esta tiene un plato con frutas, pan tostado, mermelada, un plato con huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Vaya. El amo dijo que aproximadamente a esta hora estaría despierta y que le traiga su desayuno, pero no imagine que lo acertaría después de todo lleva dormida desde que llegaron. –la chica borra toda sorpresa en su persona y le sonríe de forma amigable. Su tono de vos es suave y su acento es costeño, aunque habla perfectamente el japonés.

- _¿Amo?... seguramente habla de ese maldito estúpido de Sasuke. –_Sakura frunce el seño, mostrando furia. –_No entiendo que pretende ese cabrón, y lo que menos entiendo es que si me secuestro porque no me amordazo y en vez de dejarme en una oscuro sótano me dejo en esta elegante habitación, pero no debo darle vueltas, me queda más que claro que este bastardo se le zafo un tornillo, además que la situación es conveniente para mi, en especial si dejo bajo mi cuidado a una de sus empleadas domesticas y no a sus tres peleles. _–Sakura pasea de forma disimulada su mirada por toda la habitación en busca de algo que puede usar por arma. –¿Y hace cuanto llegamos? –pregunta sin mucho interés, para entretener a la empleada. –_No debo confiarme por el simple hecho de que parezca una simple empleada domestica. Conociendo a Sasuke tal vez esa es una empleada domestica con entrenamiento y toda la cosa._

- Ayer en la mañana. Ha dormido todo un día, pero imagino que el viaje la canso mucho. –explica mientras camina hacia ella con bandeja en manos sin borrar su amigable sonrisa.

Sakura frunció el seño al saber todo el tiempo que llevo inconsciente, en eso su mirada se topa con las espadas que están sobre la cabecera de la cama haciéndola sonreír de forma torcida.

- _¿O Sasuke es un idiota o simplemente se confió? Mira que dejarme katanas en mi "celda"… solo espero no sean solo katanas de adorno._

Sakura se puso de pie sobre la cama de forma brusca cuando la empleada estaba por ponerle la bandeja sobre las piernas, sobresaltándola.

* * *

El pequeño Touya va caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso de la enorme mansión. El niño se dirige hacia su habitación que se encuentra en ese piso.

Touya viste solo un bermuda color verde limón y su cabello esta algo alborotado, dándole un aire travieso y angelical, todo un contraste.

Al doblar la esquina oye un grito femenino lleno de sorpresa y susto seguido de algo metálico chocar contra el suelo acompañado de algo quebrándose.

El castaño corrió hacia donde oyó el sonido y se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones, estirando su mano hacia la perilla, dudando si abrirla o no.

- _Esta es una de las habitaciones que me está prohibido entrar._ –el niño frunce el seño, debatiéndose en qué hacer.

- ¡Por favor no me lastime! –se oye suplicar al otro lado de la habitación.

Touya frunce mas su seño, recordando que su madre le dijo que sin importar lo que oiga viniendo de esa habitación, él no debe abrirla si no quiere quedar traumado de por vida.

- Dime donde estoy.

Touya mira curioso la puerta al oír esa voz femenina completamente desconocida para él, la anterior la había reconocido como una de las empleadas de la casa.

- No puedo hacerlo.

Después de decir eso se le oye chillar adolorida, por lo que Touya se termina armando de valor y abre la puerta con suavidad e intentando ser silencioso. Solo la abre un poco y asoma su cabeza, viendo como en el suelo está un de las empleadas de la casa, acostada boca arriba, encima de ella está sentada la peli—rosa que traía en brazos Sasuke antes de abordar el avión, dicha mujer tiene una filosa katana en manos, con la cual posa el filo en el cuello de la empleada, el solo contacto le ha hecho un ligero corte en el cuello a la empleada. Y alrededor de ellas hay comida y vidrios tirados sobre la hermosa alfombra azul que esta sobre el suelo.

- Dime donde estoy. –ordena Sakura, afilando su mirada hacia la empleada que la mira asustada. –Hazlo o te mato. –dice amenazante.

- Yo… yo… —la mujer muestra miedo y confusión en su mirada, como si no supiera que hacer.

- Cada empleado de esta casa tiene órdenes específicas de no rebelarle a usted el lugar donde estamos.

Al oír la voz masculina e infantil Sakura alza la mirada viendo a Touya mirándola tranquilo, como si no la estuviera viendo amenazar a alguien con una espada.

Sakura se sorprendió al verlo, pero lo que más le causo sorpresa es verle los ojos, y sus facciones se le hacían conocidas.

- _Sus ojos son como los de Neji y Hinata. –_Sakura frunce el seño, no le haya explicación a eso, la única que se le ocurre no le ve lógica.

- Así que le pido de favor que no lastime a esa mujer, ella solo está cumpliendo con su trabajo. —Touya se muestra de lo más tranquilo y serio al hablar, viéndose maduro para su edad. –Y si usted lo que quiere es salir de la casa, yo la guiare a la salida. –dice con cortesía y respetuoso, como le ha estado hablando desde el principio.

Esas fueron palabras mágicas para Sakura que relajo su compostura. Agradeció que ese inocente infante que seguro no tiene idea de lo que pasa haya aparecido y la valla ayudar.

Sakura se puso de pie liberando a la empleada que se puso de pie rápidamente, pero se tenso cuando Sakura puso el pico de la espalda cerca de su cara, entre ceja y ceja, y la mira amenazante.

- Yo la guiare a la salida, permita que la señorita regrese a sus labores. –Touya la mira curioso ante lo defensiva que esta la peli-rosa, como si esa mujer fuera una amenaza.

- ¡Ni loca! Seguro advertirá a los demás. –dice con firmeza, pensando en cómo solucionar eso sin herirla, lo único que se le ocurre es noquearla de un golpe.

- ¡Yo no diré nada! –exclama asustada la empleada. –A mi solo se me ordeno atenderla y no decirle nada del lugar donde estamos, de ahí puede hacer lo que guste. –dice rápidamente.

Sakura frunce el seño sin saber si creerle o no, si esta secuestrada que la dejen andar libre por el lugar es ilógico ya que es una mujer entrenada que fácilmente se podría escapar teniendo esos privilegios, por más que le da vueltas no sabe que pretende Sasuke como menos entiende lo que hace ese niño ahí.

La peli-rosa chasquea la lengua, pero igual baja la espada, por lo que la empleada corre hacia la salida, no sin antes detenerse frente a Touya y hacer una leve inclinación de forma respetuosa hacia él, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Sakura que alzo ambas cejas extrañada.

- Oye chico, guíame rápido hacia la salida que no me quiero arriesgar a que esa mujer le avise a los demás. –ordena mirando al niño que la volteo a verla curioso, dándole una imagen de lo mas mona ante sus facciones angelicales que casi le hizo a Sakura chillar como toda mujer al ver algo lindo e inocente.

- Sígame. –el niño comienza a caminar, guiándola y Sakura lo sigue, estando alerta y sin soltar la katana.

* * *

En el patio trasero de la enorme mansión se ve una gran alberca en donde esta Suigetsu acostado boca arriba en un inflable en forma de cama que flota en medio de la alberca. El peliblanco solo lleva puesto un bermuda color lila con morado en los costados y unos lentes oscuros cubren sus ojos.

En su mano derecha sostiene un vaso con clamato preparado con cerveza, donde sobresale una vara de apio y un popote.

A unos tres metros alejado de la alberca hay un asador en donde está de pie frente a este Juugo que sostiene unas tenazas con los que voltea unos bistec que están sobre el asador.

El peli-naranja lleva puesto un bermuda celeste con flores rojas, una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanca y encima lleva puesto un delantal.

Recostado en una silla playera que están en el costado de la alberca, donde se encuentra el asador esta Neji, leyendo un libro titulado: "¿Cómo tratar con idiotas?".

El castaño cubre sus ojos del sol con unos lentes oscuros, viste un bermuda color verde seco y una playera de tirantes color gris.

Suigetsu baja sus lentes con el dedo medio de su mano libre dejando ver sus ojos y silba al ver salir por la puerta trasera de la casa a Aimi quien viste un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco, dejando su cabello suelto y sobre su cabeza unos lentes oscuros que retienen su cabello como diadema.

Ante el silbido de Suigetsu los otros dos varones alzan la mirada viendo a Aimi. Neji se embobo por unos instantes, pero al saber quien le silbo de esa forma a la peli-plata dirige su mirada fulminante hacia este.

Suigetsu al sentir que lo intentan asesinar con la mirada voltea hacia Neji y le saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

Aimi camina hacia donde esta Neji, mientras pasea toda su mirada por el lugar.

- ¿Y Touya? –pregunta cuando llega al costado del castaño que cerró el libro y se sentó en la silla.

- Dijo que iría por una pelota para jugar con el tarado aquel. –dice apuntando con su rostro hacia Suigetsu.

Aimi miro hacia donde está el otro infante de la casa, para después mirar a Neji y asentir, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Juugo.

- ¡Ey Juugo!... ¿Sasuke vendrá a nuestra parrillada?

Neji chasquea le lengua, no le cae bien Sasuke y odia que la peli-plata pregunta por él. Para él mejor que el pelinegro no venga.

- Dijo que sí. Cuando acabe con unos asuntos que está arreglando en su estudio vendrá. –responde tranquilo Juugo y Aimi asintió, regresando su mirada a Neji.

- Iré por una bebida.

- Deja. Voy yo que también quiero una. –Neji se pone de pie, al estar muy cerca sus cuerpos se rosaron y él a propósito hizo lenta su acción, y cuando estuvo de pie inclino su rostro hacia abajo y ella alzo el suyo haciendo que sus alientos se topen. – ¿Qué te traigo? –Neji la mira de forma penetrante.

- Una piña colada estaría bien. –Aimi le sonríe de forma torcida. –Solo pídeselos a los cocineros, te prepararan lo que sea.

- Lo sé. –Neji suspira con cierto fastidio. –Ya regreso.

Inclina un poco más su rostro y posa sus labios con los de ella, en un suave beso. Estaba por separarse, pero la peli-plata lo tomo del rostro impidiéndoselo y profundizo mas el beso haciéndolo sonreír en medio de este.

Ambos se separan cuando fueron salpicados por agua, haciendo que fulminen con la mirada al causante, viendo a Suigetsu ya dentro del agua, cerca de la orilla sonriéndoles de forma socarrona.

- Solo los intento enfriar. Me asquea verlos siempre de cachondos… desde que llegamos andan como si estuvieran de luna de miel. –dice con mofa y sonriéndoles de forma socarrona, haciendo que la pareja afile mas su mirada.

* * *

Cuando Neji se desvió para entrar a donde está la cocina, a los pocos segundos entraron a la estancia Sakura y Touya, la primera mirando a todos lados cautelosa y el segundo mostrándose tranquilo.

- _¿Quién será ese niño? ¿Por qué solo viste un bermuda de playa? ¿acaso Sasuke se ha hecho pedófilo y lo trajo aquí para ultrajarlo? —_Sakura muestra furia en sus ojos. –_Tengo que salvar a este infante y llevarlo conmigo. —_sus ojos ahora mostraron firmeza. – ¿Por qué estás aquí…?

- Touya. –le dice su nombre con suavidad.

- Un gusto Touya, yo me llamo Sakura. —el niño asintió. – ¿Podrías responderme mi pregunta?

- Aquí vivo ahora.

- ¿A_hora?... mis sospechas de que Sasuke secuestro a este lindo niño para hacer cochinadas con él crecen. Tengo que salvarlo de sus garras. –_Sakura frunce nuevamente su seño. –¿Y no extrañas a tus padres? –Sakura lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Por qué debería extrañarlos si viven aquí conmigo? –Touya la mira sin entender lo raro de la pregunta y Sakura se muestra confundida.

- ¿Tus padres son empleados de Sasuke?

- Solo mi mamá. –dice con orgullo.

- Si eres un hijo de una empleada, ¿Por qué la empleada que estaba en mi habitación se mostró respetuosa ante ti cuando se fue? Incluso con lo asustada que esta y lo mucho que deseaba huir se detuvo para mostrarte respeto. Como si fueras su patrón. –Sakura entrecierra la mirada recordando ese detalle.

- Mi mamá no es una simple empleada de Sasuke-sama. –Touya frunce el seño. –Mi mamá y mis tíos están por encima de cualquier empleado de esta casa.

- _No, no, no… él no puede ser hijo de quien estoy pensando… aunque ahora que lo veo se le parece a ella mucho. –_Sakura lo observa de reojo, notando porque se le hacía familiar sus facciones. –_Si ella es la madre, entonces por sus ojos el padre seria… no, no, no. imposible, además él no es alguien que se quedaría como si nada al saber que la madre de su hijo se fue llevándoselo con ella. _—Sakura se quiebra la cabeza buscándole alguna explicación y la única que llego es que Touya no sea hijo de quienes está pensando. – ¿Cuál… cuál es tu apellido? –sabia que la única forma de quitarse sus dudas es cuando le responda eso, pero la claridad del día y la intensa luz del sol la hizo que deje de mirarlo dándose cuenta que han salido de la casa.

Sakura se sorprendió al encontrarse en un gran jardín con palmeras, alberca, sillas de playa, asador, trampolín, césped, plantas, etc. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver a las tres personas que están ahí en trajes de baño, al parecer disfrutando el soleado día y el clima costeño del lugar.

Esta tan sorprendida del lugar a donde la llevo quien supuestamente la ayudaría a escapar que solo se estremeció cuando la mirada de esos tres se poso en ella al sentirse mirados.

- ¡Maldito mocoso me trajiste bajo engaños aquí! –Sakura fulmina con la mirada a Touya, no sabiendo si sentirse furiosa o admirada por la inteligencia del niño que usando su inocencia la llevo a la boca del lobo.

- Yo no la engañe, la traje a una de las salidas de la casa. –Touya la mira mostrando inocencia que Sakura no sabe si es falsa o verdadera.

- ¡Miren quien se nos une! –Suigetsu fue el primero en hablar y sonrío divertido. –Sasuke se va a emocionar. –Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa al tener la fulminante mirada de Sakura en él. –Ai-chan préstale un traje de baño. Con esa ropa seguro se ha de estar rostizando con el clima que hay en este lugar, además que así le darás una sorpresita más placentera a Sasukito. –Suigetsu que sigue dentro de la alberca mira a su amiga que sonríe con diversión, mientras que Juugo dejo de mirar a Sakura y siguió asando la carne.

- _Esto va a ser lo más bajo que he hecho en mi vida, pero es necesario para salir de aquí… además no lo lastimare, solo será mi escudo. –_Sakura frunció el seño y de un rápido movimiento poso su espada en el cuello de Touya, amenazándola con ella por la parte delantera, ante el tamaño le fue fácil hacer eso.

Aimi frunció el seño, Suigetsu silbo mostrando diversión en su mirada y Touya se mantuvo tranquilo, como si no tuviera una filosa espada cerca de su cuello.

- Ahora todos quietos. Yo iré a la salida y no quiero que nadie me siga y Touya no saldrá lastimado. –dice amenazante la peli-rosa, mirando especialmente a Aimi, algo le dice que sus sospechas son ciertas.

- ¿Cariño estás bien? –Aimi mira tranquila a su hijo.

- Si mami. –responde tranquilo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, como si intentara tranquilizarla.

- _Confirmado, ella es su madre… eso explica el parecido. Ahora mi duda es saber si Neji sabía que ella tuvo un hijo de él. –_Sakura mira de forma penetrante a Aimi que dejo de mirar a su hijo para mirarla con tranquilidad a ella, sorprendiéndole que no se muestre exaltada al ver a su hijo en peligro. –_Nunca sabré que piensa esa mujer mucho menos como se siente… aunque algo me dice que si está molesta más me vale huir rápido de aquí. –_Sakura afila su mirada hacia Aimi.

- Hazlo Touya. –ordena Aimi sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

Touya de un ágil y rápido movimiento se inclino sin dejar que la espada lo toque y le hizo una barrida a Sakura que la hizo caer sentada al suelo, provocando que suelte la espada que cayó a su lado.

Suigetsu aplaudió divertido, mientras suelta la carcajada. En cuanto Touya corrió hacia donde está su madre quien rápidamente lo tomo del brazo, jalándolo hacia atrás de ella, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, aun así el niño asomo su cabeza hacia Sakura quien está sentada en el suelo mostrándose anonadada ante lo ágil que es el niño que no aparenta tener más de ocho años.

- Que bajo has caído Haruno, mira que amenazar con un arma a un niño.

Sakura sale de la sorpresa y voltea viendo a Neji quien sostiene dos bebidas. Al instante su seño se frunció y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una intensa aura asesina.

- ¡Tu cabrón! –Sakura se pone de pie y lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¡No puedo creer que estés de lo más tranquilo disfrutando un día de amigos con estos locos después de traicionarnos! –dice furiosa. – ¡Cambiaste tus principios y avergüenzas a tu familia mostrándote como un criminal, yéndote con ellos! ¡Dejándote manipular por una mujer! —Sakura truena sus dedos entre sí, mostrándose amenazante.

Suigetsu dejo de reírse y miro con interés mesclado con diversión. Mientras que Aimi y Touya miran tranquilos, aunque con el segundo curioso por ver que esa mujer conoce a su padre.

- A mí nadie me manipula. –dice con molestia Neji.

- Aja… eso no te lo crees ni tú. –dice burlón Suigetsu haciendo que el castaño lo fulmine con la mirada. – ¿Qué? Todos sabemos que Ai-chan nada más dice rana y tú saltas. –Suigetsu sonríe con mofa y Neji afila más su mirada.

- Me vale que seas un mandilón estúpido que traiciona a su familia y amigos solo porque una zorra guapa le da sexo…

- Oye Haruno mide tus palabras. –Neji mira serio a Sakura que se muestra más furiosa.

- ¿Qué? No digo nada que no sea cierto.

- Así es.—la apoya Suigetsu divertido haciendo que Aimi y Neji lo vuelvan a fulminar con la mirada.

- Ahora Hyuga te haré pagar el habernos traicionado y el que por tu culpa este yo aquí.

Sakura se lanza a Neji dispuesta a golpearlo, pero este como puede la esquiva sin soltar las bebidas.

- Contrólate Haruno. –dice con fastidio Neji moviéndose de un lado a otro para que no le dé un puñetazo de la peli-rosa que sigue repartiendo puños hacia él, si le da sabe lo mucho que le dolerá, esa mujer tiene una fuerza bruta y enojada es peor.

- ¡Lo haré cuando te mate maldito traidor!

- ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

Sakura congela su puñetazo en el aire, a medio camino al oír esa voz. Su mirada se mueve hacia la derecha viendo alado de Neji a Sasuke que esta de lo más tranquilo teniendo sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su bermuda y mirándola con burla.

Neji mira también de reojo a Sasuke que se hace el chulo, no quiere pensar como cojones ni él ni Sakura notaron su presencia hasta que hablo.

Sasuke viste una playera ceñida, sin mangas y cuello un poco alto de color roja, un bermuda blanco con varios bolsillos y unas sandalias de piel color negras.

- Oh… pero si es Sakura-chan, al fin despertaste... ¿Cómo te sientes? –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida mientras estira su mano hacia Neji, quitándole una bebida que dirigió a sus labios para beber de ella.

- Esa es mi bebida Uchiha, consíguete la tuya. –reclama con fastidio.

- Esta me gusta, gracias. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa y Neji entrecierra más la mirada.

Los demás, incluso Juugo miran curiosos la escena, quieren ver que pasara ahora que Sasuke entro en ella.

Sakura frunció su seño mas, sus instintos asesinos aumentaron, su mirada se desvió hacia donde dejo la espada y sin pensarlo se lanzo a ella, pero cuando tomo su mango un pie le impidió alzarla ya que se puso encima del filo, alza furiosa la mirada topándose con la mirada de burla y diversión de Sasuke.

- Sakura esa katana es mi favorita y solo hay una como ella en el mundo, espero no le hayas hecho nada.

- Mis disculpas por tomarla sin pedirla prestada, solo la vi ahí y se me hizo fácil. –Sakura mantiene su furiosa mirada en los ojos de él y habla con sarcasmo.

- No te disculpes querida, todo lo mío es tuyo ahora.

- Vaya que honor. –dice con ironía. –Ya que las cosas son así, quita tu pie que quiero tomar mi ahora espada para separar tu cuello de tu cuerpo.

- Mmm… creo que me negare a eso. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa burlona.

Neji roda los ojos y mejor se aleja de esos dos para ir con su familia, conociendo a Sakura falta poco para que explote y no quiere estar cerca de donde seguro habrá una peli-rosa con fuerza de gorila intentando golpear a un arrogante bastardo, no vaya a ser que le den por accidente un golpe, y si tiene suerte pues chance Sakura mata a golpes a Sasuke.

Sakura gruñe furiosa, para después enderezarse, soltando la espada.

- No necesito una katana para matarte. –le dice amenazante, tronándose los dedos y Sasuke amplia su sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se lanzo hacia él dispuesta a molerlo a golpes, pero Sasuke aun teniendo una mano dentro del bolsillo de su bermuda y la otra sosteniendo la bebida, la esquivo con facilidad y en el proceso pateo la Katana, lanzándola lejos de ellos.

Sakura siguió repartiendo puñetazos y patadas hacia el Uchiha que con agilidad, elegancia y facilidad se mueve a lado contrario en que ella lanza el golpe.

Neji mira con interés el como Sasuke es ágil y parece que saber artes marciales, y él que pensó que era un pelele que necesitaba a sus guarros para que lo protejan. En cuanto los demás miran con interés la escena, curioso por saber como terminara.

Sakura ha comenzado a cansarse y enojarse mas, ese idiota solo esta jugando con ella, mostrando que en artes marciales es mucho mas hábil que ella misma, pero lo que mas le enferma es que solo esquive y que el estúpido apenas y este sudando, pero se ve que no es por el esfuerzo sino por el clima del lugar y ella al llevar ropa gruesa se esta rostizando como cerdo en brazas.

- Cariño dejemos esto para otro momento y mejor entra a casa y cámbiate por algo más ligero. Hace un calor infernal aquí y estaría bien que disfrutes la parrillada con nosotros… en nuestra habitación esta tu ropa y varias prendas que te mande a comprar –Sasuke solo inclina su cabeza a un lado esquivando el siguiente puñetazo mientras que esa sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

- ¡No me digas cariño y te exijo que ahora mismo saques mis cosas de tu habitación y las mandes a mi departamento junto conmigo! –ordena furiosa sin dejar de intentar golpearlo, uno de esos golpes le tiene que dar.

- ¡Eso va a ser imposible, hicimos explotar tu departamento! –exclama con emoción Suigetsu haciendo que Sakura detenga sus golpes de pronto y ensanche los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Sakura voltea a ver más furiosa a Suigetsu mientras que Sasuke aprovecha que dejo de intentar golpearlo para darle un trago a su bebida.

- Que hicimos explotar tu departamento. –Suigetsu amplia su sonrisa pero al ver la mirada tétrica de la peli-rosa rápidamente apunta a Aimi. –Fue ella, ella apretó el botón. –ahora la mirada tétrica de la peli-rosa va hacia la peli-plata.

- Solo cumplía ordenes de él. –Aimi tranquilamente apunta a Sasuke.

Sasuke que absorbe esa deliciosa bebida a través de un popote alza ambas cejas al ver que Sakura lo mira con ganas de asesinarlo brutal y dolorosamente.

A Juugo y Neji les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como esos dos se fueron zafando de la culpa.

- Que lealtad, gracias. –comenta con sarcasmo Sasuke después de dejar de darle ese profundo trago a su bebida.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso maldito bastardo?! –Sakura esta roja de la furia, suda a mares por el calor y esfuerzo, odia el clima bochornoso del lugar y tiene frente a ella al hombre que mas odia en este mundo, definitivamente es el peor momento de su vida.

- Porque ya no lo necesitas ya que a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo como mi mujer… además te hice un favor deshaciéndote de ese horrendo y pequeño departamento. –responde con tranquilidad y encogiéndose de hombros para después darle otro trago a su bebida.

Neji mira a Sasuke como el loco pendejo que es. Juugo ya los ignora y se ha puesto a seguir asando la carne. Aimi se acostó en una silla playera, se coloco sus lentes sobre sus ojos y se puso a disfrutar del sol mientras bebe la bebida que le trajo Neji. Touya se sentó en la orilla de la alberca, metiendo sus pies en el agua mientras que Suigetsu apoya sus brazos cruzados en la orilla de la alberca mirando divertido la escena.

En cuanto Sakura tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, con un aura sombría rodeándola y aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- ¡Estas completamente demente, desgraciado! –grita furiosa, lanzándose hacia él como leona furiosa.

Sasuke solo movió un poco su cuerpo a un lado haciendo que Sakura casi caiga pero él con un brazo en el vientre lo evito y Sakura tétrica lo voltea a ver como desquiciada.

- Que sexy mirada. –Sasuke se relame los labios de forma perversa. –Aunque estoy disfrutando esto cariño, creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, si sigues así y con esa ropa podrías deshidratarte.

- ¡Que me dejes de decir cariño! –grita furiosa, dispuesta a separarse de él para intentar por lo menos darle un golpe, solo un golpecito de esos que te quiebran la mandíbula.

Pero Sasuke fue rápido y le dio un suave golpecito en el cuello durmiéndola al instante, y la sostuvo en sus brazos no dejándola caer.

Neji suspiro exasperado, se mantuvo atento a todo y debe de admitir que le sorprendió que Sasuke sepa los puntos de presión, lo que le dejo ver que ese Uchiha esta tan bien entrenado como sus tres guarros o incluso mejor.

Sasuke cargo estilo princesa a Sakura y camino hacia la entrada de la gran mansión.

- ¡Ey Sasuke!, ¿no te quedaras en la parrilla? –le pregunta curioso Suigetsu.

- Hmn… en un rato regreso. –avisa indiferente y sin voltear a verlos.

- Mami ¿puedo entrar a piscina? –Touya mira curioso a su madre la cual se alzo los lentes un poco y le sonrío.

- Claro.

Nejir voltea y camina hacia donde esta Aimi quien deja de mirar donde esta su hijo lanzándose al agua para mirarlo curiosa.

- Dime que no planea violarla mientras duerme. –a Neji se le sombreo la frente de negro, con ese psicópata se espera eso y mas.

- Posiblemente. –Aimi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- _¿Por qué no me extraña que se lo tome como si nada y fuera algo normal?. –_la frente de Neji se sombreo mas de negro.

- Neji. –la peli-plata lo saca de sus pensamientos viendo como ella con una mano se desata la parte de arriba del traje de baño mientras con la otra lo retiene por la parte de adelante para que no se le caiga. – ¿Me pones bronceador? –le pregunta coqueta.

El castaño se contuvo por no gruñir excitado mientras toma rápidamente el bote de bronceador que esta ahí en la mesita alado de la silla, mientras que Aimi divertida se acuesta boca abajo en la silla. Si la peli-plata planeaba distraerlo para que olvide esa parte de caballero que le pide a gritos que evite que se aprovechen de su amiga, pues lo ha conseguido.

* * *

Sasuke entra a la ducha de su habitación solo vistiendo unos ceñidos bóxer color negros que dejan ver como se alzan de la entrepierna ante su erección. En brazos tiene a la peli-rosa desmayada completamente desnuda.

- Me gusta hacértelo más cuando estás despierta, pero la verdad no me puedo resistir si te desnudo para ducharte. –Sasuke sonríe de forma espeluznante mientras le mira el rostro dormido y tranquilo de la peli-rosa. –Lo se, pude haberle pedido a una de las sirvientas o incluso a la misma Aimi para que te ducharan y cambiaran, pero soy demasiado posesivo y no me gusta que nadie te vea desnuda y te toque, ni aunque sea mujer.

Sasuke sentó con cuidado a Sakura en la tina llena de agua espumosa y aromática que él mismo preparo antes de desnudar a la peli-rosa. La sentó en la tina y dejo uno de sus brazos en la parte de atrás del cuerpo de la chica que al estar dormida no se retiene recta. El agua apenas le llega a medio vientre a la peli-rosa.

Con su mano libre la mete al agua tomando algo de espuma y la empieza a embarrar en los senos de ella, masajeándoselos mientras dirige su cara al cuello y comienza a lamerlo.

- Tu olor me vuelve loco, solo con olerte me excita. –susurra ronco sobre el cuello de ella. –Haya afuera, toda sudada, agitada y sonrojada me tenias a mil. –ronronea sobre el cuello de ella para después morderla, sacándole en la inconsciencia un jadeo.

Aun estando inconsciente el cuerpo de la peli-rosa reacciono y sus pezones se pusieron erectos y su respiración se agito.

Sasuke tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y lo estiro suavemente, sacándole un suave jadeo entre dolor y placer.

Sasuke la dejo recargada en la tina para que no resbale y con ambas manos tomo algo de agua para después echársela a ella sobre la cabeza, mojándole el cabello, para después meter una de sus manos buscando el sexo de ella, al encontrarlo adentro sus dedos en los labios, tocándole el clítoris que comenzó a masajear y tomar entre sus dedos hasta endurecerlo, sabe que no importa la inconsciencia de ella, su cuerpo reaccionara y ahora esta tan húmeda como quería

Sasuke se puso de pie y la cargo estilo princesa, sacándola de la tina, para después acostarla en el frio suelo del baño.

- Ya no lo soporto, ocho años sin tenerte es mucho. –los ojos del pelinegro están oscurecidos por el deseo.

Se quito su bóxer liberando su imponente, dura, dolorosa y gran erección para después abrirle la piernas a la peli-rosa, arrodillándose en medio de ellas y la tomo de las caderas, alzándola, para después entrar en ella de una sola estocada.

Ella sin recuperar la conciencia gimió y él gruño al momento que su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron a causa del placer.

- ¡Demonios Sakura, eres tan estrecha y cálida que me vuelves loco! –exclama, su tono de voz es mas ronco y muestra el placer que le provoca estar dentro de ella.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse, entrando en lo más profundo de ella y saliendo un poco solo para impulsarse y volver a entrar, tomando impulso de las caderas de ella. Sus embestidas son bruscas, profundas y violentas provocando que los senos de ella reboten ante cada estocada.

La peli-rosa inconsciente jadea ante cada estocada.

- Me vuelves loco Sakura, siempre me has vuelto loco. –gruñe sin dejar de penetrarla, sintiendo como esta a punto de llegar al clímax, siempre es así con ella, se le nubla la mente completamente y su resistencia es nula, solo se entrega al deseo que ella le provoca.

El pelinegro se inclino y tomo sus labios entre los suyos en un hambriento beso que ella lógicamente no le correspondió al estar inconsciente, entonces se derramo dentro de ella, dejando en lo mas profundo su semilla, gruñendo entre el beso y tomando el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Sasuke abre los ojos topándose con los ojos cerrados de ella, respira agitado y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

- Cuando despiertes te lo hare tan salvaje como te gusta. –promete sonriendo de forma espeluznante, para después sacar su lengua y lamerle los labios.

**Continuará**

**woooo, cada vez sasuke me sorprende mas con lo loco ke sta O.O aunke la vdd ke la viole dormida se me hizo excitante *¬***

**spero les haya gustado ste cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	8. Nuestra primera vez

**Nuestra primera vez**

En el cementerio se ven varios uniformados, amigos y allegados de la peli-rosa, los últimos dos vestidos de negro y usando lentes oscuros. Todos están en el entierro de "Haruno Sakura".

Ino llora incontroladamente siendo abrazada por Shikamaru. Hinata también llora y Naruto quien la abraza también sus ojos derraman lágrimas. Todos, sus amigos y compañeros muestran una profunda tristeza por la perdida de esa gran amiga y compañera.

* * *

_Se ve a Sasuke y Sakura de quince años correr por las calles de la ciudad tomados de la mano, sosteniendo una carpeta en sus cabezas en un intento de no mojársela con la fuerte lluvia. _

_Ambos visten el uniforme escolar, cuando salieron de la escuela fueron a comer por ahí por invitación del pelinegro y al salir la lluvia los agarro y no trajeron paraguas._

_Los dos llegan a una parada de autobuses, refugiándose con el pequeño techo de aluminio que tiene._

- _¡Esta helada! –exclama Sakura estremeciéndose, su ropa esta empapada, esa carpeta apenas y le cubrió la cabeza, pero del cuerpo nada._

_Sasuke también siente escalofríos, esta helada el agua además que el clima esta refrescando mucho, siente su piel chinita. El pelinegro la mira de reojo notando como los brazos de ella también muestran la piel de gallina debido al frío._

_Entonces su mirada se topo con la camisa de ella, esa escolar de color blanca que debido a lo mojada que esta se transparenta y se le pega a la peli-rosa como una segunda piel, dejando ver ese sostén blanco que ella esta usando bajo la blusa, pero lo que definitivamente le seco la boca fue ver como los pezones de su novia se pusieron erectos debido al frío y humedad, y puede ver como sobresalen._

_Sasuke sintió su sangre arder, un agradable cosquilleo de excitación en el vientre y se coloco rápidamente su mochila sobre su entrepierna para que no se vea su erección. El pelinegro teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas desvió la mirada, ladeando su rostro a lado contrario donde esta ella. A pesar de estar mojado siente sus manos sudarle y su corazón se acelero._

- _Estamos muy lejos de la estación Sasuke-kun y no vivo muy cerca de aquí que digamos. –Sakura frota sus manos en sus brazos en un intento de darse calor._

- _No imagine que llovería, de haberlo sabido no te hubiera traído a la zona centro. –Sasuke mira el cielo nublado intentando desviar esos pensamientos que lo azotaron al ver lo provocativa que se ve su novia, aun así su excitación sigue y sus mejillas están sonrojadas, agradece que haga frío y se pueda confundir el sonrojo con eso._

- _Yo tampoco lo sabía, no vi el pronóstico del tiempo. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. –¿Tu vives cerca Sasuke-kun?... Podríamos ir a tu casa y cercarnos, esperar a que pare la lluvia para yo irme a la mía._

- _Mi casa no es opción. –su tono de voz sonó cortante haciendo que Sakura frunza el seño. –ya que esta mucho mas lejos que la tuya. –al saber eso suspira con pesadez, en estos siete meses que llevan de novios nunca a sabido donde vive Sasuke._

- _Pues no nos queda de otra más que esperarnos que se calme un poco la lluvia. –Sakura vuelve a suspirar con pesadez y sus dientes comienzan a chocar ante el frío que esta sintiendo, mientras se abraza a si misma._

_Sasuke la mira de reojo y aprieta con fuerzas los puños, se muere por abrazarla e intentarle transmitir calor con su cuerpo, pero si lo hace ella sentirá la erección que tiene en los pantalones, sin contar que tenerla cerca hará que la viole ahí mismo. No lo culpen es un adolescente de quince años, sin experiencia ni resistencia y esta con la chica que le gusta, la cual se ve mas provocativa de lo normal al estar toda mojada, sonrojada y con los pezones erectos._

_Sasuke que por mas que intenta desviar su mirada de los senos de su novia no puede, como imán sus ojos se van a ellos._

- _Estamos cerca de la zona de moteles... –su voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal, ni siquiera pensó lo que dijo, se dejo llevar por ese abrazador deseo que siente cuando esta con ella, pero que ahora es mucho mas intenso._

_Sakura ensancha los ojos ante lo que dijo, su cara se puso toda roja y no a causa del frio. Lo voltea a ver como si no creyera que él comento eso, viendo como él la mira a los ojos con esa penetrante mirada que le hace temblar las piernas y sentir ese cosquilleo en el estomago._

- _…ahí podemos refugiarnos de la lluvia, pero… pero si vamos ahí yo no podre controlarme y te tomare. –le dice con sinceridad, sin apartar la mirada de la de ella._

_Sakura sabe que la esta dejando decidir a ella, esta en ella decidir quedarse ahí esperando a que la lluvia se calme o ir a un motel y refugiarse en los brazos de él._

_Lo ama, esta segura de eso, es adolecente y claro que tiene hormonas que reaccionan mucho con él, y no miente cuando siempre imagino su primera vez con él, desea entregarle su virginidad, pero esto es tan repentino, llevan apenas siete meses de novios y a lo mas que han llegado son a apasionados besos y caricias algo subidas de tono. Pero se siente insegura de dar ese gran paso con él._

- _Te deseo, llevo haciéndolo desde que te conocí. –Sasuke estira su mano, tocándole con los dedos los temblorosos labios de ella. –Pero si tu no quieres lo entiendo, seguiré esperando. –dice con sinceridad y el corazón de ella casi sale de su pecho ante lo fuerte que late._

- _Yo… yo también te deseo. –confiesa nerviosa, desviando la mirada._

_Sasuke le dedico una leve sonrisa llena de sinceridad y calidez que solo le ha dedicado a ella. Lleva su mano a la mejilla de ella, acunándola e inclina su rostro a la vez que ella cierra los ojos y él también, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave y tierno._

* * *

_Al pie de la cama se encuentra parados Sasuke y Sakura. El pelinegro no trae ya puesta la mojada camisa dejando su bien trabajado torso al descubierto y con una toalla le seca con suavidad el cabello a la peli-rosa que tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, estando muy sonrojada._

_Ambos están nerviosos, aunque él no lo demuestre lo esta tanto como ella, es la primera vez para ambos._

_La peli-rosa alza un poco su mirada topándose con el bulto que sobresale de los pantalones del pelinegro haciéndola sonrojar mas y desviar su mirada nerviosa._

_Sasuke deja de secarle el cabello y sin quitarle la toalla de la cabeza se inclina, dejando suaves besos en la frente, para después ir bajando, haciéndola cerrar sus ojos y sintiendo como él posa sus labios en los parpados de ella, para después dejar un beso también en la nariz, uno en cada mejilla y después posar sus labios en los labios de ella, donde tomo sus labios entre los suyos, moviéndolos, y ella le respondió el beso, imitándolo_

_Entre el beso el pelinegro le fue desabrochando la camisa escolar, botón por botón empezando desde arriba hacia abajo mientras el beso se ha vuelto mas apasionado, haciendo participes sus lenguas, degustando mas así el sabor del otro._

_Sakura tuvo que posar sus manos en los hombros de él al sentir que ese beso la haría caer ya que provoco que sus piernas temblaran._

_Cuando termino de desabrochar los botones se rompió el beso ante la falta de aire y el pelinegro pego su frente con la de ella y ambos abrieron sus ojos topándose con la mirada del otro. Los dos respiran agitados y sus mejillas están sonrojadas._

_Sasuke puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella haciéndola estremecer, y fue deslizándole la camisa escolar y en el proceso va acariciando la piel del brazo de ella que se va exponiendo, haciéndola estremecer más y que su nerviosismo aumente._

_Cuando saco completamente la prenda Sakura cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho en un intento de tapar sus senos que aun son cubiertos por el sostén y ladea su rostro a un lado viéndose sonrojada._

_Sasuke le tomo sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella y se los alzo, descubriéndole los senos cubiertos por ese sencillo sostén, que permite ver con mas claridad los pezones erectos de ella y le coloco sus brazos sobre sus hombros, acercándola mas a él._

_Sakura sigue sin mirarlo, esta tan avergonzada, sintiendo como él le mira los senos. _

_Sasuke se deleita con la vista de los senos de ella, no son grandes pero son perfectos para él, esta seguro que caben perfectamente en sus manos. Así que se inclino besándole la mejilla al tener ella el rostro ladeado por la pena que siente, para después bajar en un camino de besos hacia el cuello, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente._

_Sasuke beso lo largo de su cuello, para después besarle el pecho y bajar mas ahora besándole la mediación de los senos y eso provoco que la respiración de ella se haga mas pesada. Coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras baja mas sus besos, inclinándose mas, ahora le besa el vientre._

- _Sasuke-kun. –lo llama quedito casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada, viéndolo en cuclillas, besándole el vientre con suavidad, provocando que su respiración se vaya haciendo mas pesada y acelerada._

_Sakura llevo sus manos a los cabellos de él, masajeándole la cabeza, sintiendo como él comienza a desabrocharle la falda escolar y se la va bajando, sin dejar de besarle el vientre. Cuando sintió que su falda toco el suelo, alzo sus pies, terminando ella misma de sacársela._

_Entonces Sasuke se enderezo, pasando su mano derecha en la espalda de ella, subiéndola por el arco de la espalda en una caricia que la hizo estremecer._

_Sasuke le volvió a tomar las manos, colocándoselas sobre sus hombros para después tomarla de la cintura, acercándola mas a él, haciendo que sus rostros queden mas cerca al tener él el suyo inclinado hacia abajo al ser ella de estatura mas baja._

_Sakura jamás le había visto esa mirada, esa mirada que la lleno de deseo hacia él, lo mira de una forma tan tierna, como si con la mirada le quisiera decir todo lo que siente._

- _Sakura. –la llama ronco, para después unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso apasionado y hambriento que le quito el aliento, y a duras penas pudo seguir el ritmo._

_Entre el beso Sasuke se volteo con ella para que ahora se ella quien queda de espalda en la cama y la empujo suavemente haciendo a ambos caer en la cama, él encima de ella pero sin llegar a aplastarla._

_El beso fue roto, pero al siguiente segundo volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso aun mas apasionado. _

_Sasuke se tenso cuando sintió las cálidas manos de ella sobre su torso, acariciándolo y gruño cuando las manos de ella bajaron hasta su vientre, llegando al botón de su pantalón, el cual con manos temblorosas abrió, para después bajar la cremallera._

_El beso fue roto y el pelinegro se arrodillo entre las piernas de ella, para bajarse el pantalón, junto con los bóxer, dejando al descubierto su imponente erección que esta dura y palpita ansiosa._

_Sakura se sentó en la cama, mirando curiosa la erección de él, es la primera vez que ve una y el ver el tamaño la impresiono. Mas nerviosa y sonrojada, lleva sus manos a la erección del chico, encerrándola en sus puños, y Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos a la vez que gruñe._

- _¿Te lastime?—Sakura alza la mirada, alejando sus manos de la erección de él, es que al verla sintió la necesidad de tocarla._

- _No. —Sasuke le tomo la mano derecha y la hizo envolver con ella su pene, moviéndole la mano de arriba, abajo para que lo masturbe y ella así lo hizo, cuando agarro el ritmo Sasuke dejo que ella lo haga sola, que lo toque._

- _Palpita y esta húmeda. –Sakura alza su mirada hacia él, mostrando deseo y la curiosidad en sus ojos por ver algo nuevo._

_Sasuke no puede evitar sonreír de forma torcida, viéndose divertido haciéndola sonrojar mas de ser posible y que haga un infantil puchero pensando que se burla de ella, pero se sobresalto al sentir que el metió su mano a las bragas de ella, adentrando dos dedos en sus labios._

- _Aquí también esta húmedo y palpita. –le dice ronco, mirándola a los ojos y Sakura gimió cuando él toco el clítoris de ella con los dedos._

_Que Sasuke frote sus dedos ahí le esta gustando mucho, le da una sensación tan placentera y siente como su sexo palpita mas, incluso dejo de masturbarlo a él y abrió mas las piernas, queriendo mas mientras suaves gemidos salen de sus labios._

_Sasuke tiene su mirada puesta en ella, en su expresión llena de placer, labios entre abiertos, respiración agitada provocando que su pecho suba y baja con rapidez, y mejillas sonrojadas en la imagen mas hermosa y excitante que ha tenido en su vida._

_Sakura arquea su espalda y apoya sus manos en el colchón, impulsándose para mover sus caderas, quiere mas, como la esta tocando el pelinegro deja que su cuerpo reaccione, que se entregue al placer._

_Sasuke se inclino un poco hacia ella sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris con sus dedos y con su mano libre le alzo el sostén dejándole al descubierto ese par de senos que tiene los pezones alzados y erectos, haciendo que él se relama los labios._

_Llevo esa mano libre a ellos y con sus dedos le toco los pezones, haciéndola estremecer para después sacarle la otra mano de las bragas y con esos dedos húmedos tocarle el otro pezón, esparciendo los jugos de excitación de ella por todo este, haciéndola estremecer._

_Sin dejarla reaccionar, se inclino hacia ella, la tomo de las caderas y la acerco a su pene, comenzando a simular penetraciones sobre las bragas de ella, haciéndola gemir con las fuerza, que no pueda tener sus ojos abiertos mientras él guio sus labios a los pezones de ella, tomando entre estos el mismo pezón que lleno con los jugos de excitación de ella, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, dándole mas placer que no puede hacer nada mas que gemir._

_Sakura también mueve sus caderas, quiere mas de ese contacto, sentir eso duro chocar en su sexo es tan placentero, quiere mas, quiere que entre completamente en ella._

- _Entra Sasuke-kun. –suplica entre gemidos._

_Sasuke gruño ronco, y rápidamente se separo de ella, hincándose nuevamente entre sus piernas haciendo que esta lo mire curiosa, pensando que se arrepintió o hizo algo mal, pero al ver como le toma las bragas y se las saca, alzándole las piernas se sonrojo mas._

_Sasuke se inclino, estirando su brazo para tomar uno de los condones que compro en la recepción del hotel. Algo apresurado rompe el paquete con los dientes para después sacar el preservativo e intentar ponérselo, pero es la primera vez que pone uno de esos en su pene y no en una banana como les enseñaron en clases, le resulta difícil, además que esta resbaloso el látex a causa del lubricante._

_Sakura ríe divertida al ver que él no puede ponerse el condón, le resulta gracioso. Al oírla reír Sasuke alza la mirada, fulminándola con ella._

- _Yo lo hago. –le dice divertida, quitándole el condón. –Supongo es igual con la banana. –Sakura desliza con suavidad el condón y Sasuke gruñe ante el placer. –Si es igual. –Sakura alza su rostro sonriéndole complacida, pero sasuke le borro la sonrisa, estampando sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso y la fue acostando nuevamente en la cama._

- _Voy a entrar. –le dice sobre sus labios al romper el beso y al instante Sakura se tenso._

_Sintió la punta del pene en su entrada, incluso ella abrió mas las piernas pensando que así dolería menos. No puede evitar el tensarse después de todo ha oído que la primera vez es dolorosa._

_Sasuke frunció el seño, no puede entrar y eso le esta provocando dolor._

- _Relájate Sakura. –el pelinegro comienza a darle besos en los labios en un intento de relajarla. _

_Sakura intento relajarse, esta excitada pero también nerviosa entonces gimió de dolor al sentir la invasión._

- _¿Entro? –pregunta con algo de dificultad, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

- _Solo la mitad. –le dice ronco. – ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que me detenga? –aunque no quiera hacerlo si ella se lo pide no sabe como pero intentara detenerse._

- _No. –Sakura se muerde con más fuerza el labio inferior. –Creo que lento seria más doloroso. –le dice quedito pero por la cercanía él la escucho._

_Sasuke asintió con entendimiento y empujo con fuerza, entrando completamente en ella rompiendo esa barrera que la hacia virgen a ella. Ella gimió del dolor, y sus manos que están en la espalda de él enterraron sus uñas._

_Sasuke gruño de placer, ese dolor en su espalda causado por las uñas de ella fue casi tan placentero como sentir su pene envuelto por la calidez del sexo de ella, aun a pesar de traer el condón siente un gran placer, no quiere ni imaginarse como será sin ese molesto látex._

_Pero sabe que fue doloroso para ella, desea moverse bruscamente, entrar y salir, penetrarla como salvaje, pero no quiere lastimarla, no a ella. Así que uso todo el autocontrol que tiene y espero a que se acostumbre mientras comenzó a relajarla, besándole los labios, de forma tierna y apasionada, y ella a pesar del dolor le correspondió._

_Solo un par de minutos bastaron para que ella se acostumbre a la invasión y comenzara a mover sus caderas mientras se besan, sacándole un gruñido a él quien entendiendo el mensaje comenzó a moverse, a penetrarla con suavidad para no lastimarla._

- _Sasuke-kun. –dice entre gemidos debido a que el dolor ya no se siente, sino puro placer._

_Sasuke escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella mientras acelera sus penetraciones, siendo más profundas y salvajes._

- _Eres mía, solo mía Sakura. –gruñe ronco sobre el cuello de ella, para después succionarlo, dejando marcas en él mientras la penetra. _

* * *

Sakura comienza a abrir los ojos, llevándose una mano a su frente, le duele la cabeza de esa forma que duele cuando has dormido demasiado. Aflojerada se sienta en la cama.

- _¿Por qué soñé con eso?—_su seño se frunció mostrando molesta.

- Al fin despiertas.

Su ceño se frunce más al oír esa voz femenina muy conocida para ella viendo que sentada en el sillón que hay en la habitación se encuentra Aimi mirando su celular en el cual esta jugando.

La pelinegra solo viste un short color blanco que le llega a mediación del muslo, una blusa de tirantes color roja que le queda ceñida, unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa y su cabello lo trae suelto, ondulándose un poco ante el clima húmedo del lugar.

- Te mande a pedir algo de comer, no deben tardar en venir a dejarlo. –dice sin mirarla y mostrándose indiferente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura frunce más el seño, ahora si le pusieron guardián para que no intente escapar.

- Sasuke me dijo que me quede contigo en lo que no esta para que no atemorices mas a los empleados… casi traumas a quien te traía el desayuno ayer. –Aimi alza la mirada mostrándose divertida.

- No necesito niñera. –le dice con rencor.

- Lo se, pero quien te venga a traer el desayuno necesita quien la proteja… cuando Touya nos contó como te encontró sentimos pena por la pobre empleada… bueno la verdad nos reímos pero Sasuke dijo que es difícil encontrar buenos sirvientes y si tu los asustas todos amenazándolos de muerte tendremos problemas para tener quien nos atienda. –Aimi le sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura la fulmina con la mirada. –Y pues yo fui la elegida para ese trabajo ahora.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –le pregunta brusca, viéndose amenazante.

- ¿Enserio no te das una idea? –Aimi le mira el cuello y sonríe burlona.

Sakura se estremeció, tiene una idea de lo que hace ahí y eso la aterra.

- ¡Si necesita juguetes sexuales que se vaya con la zorra de Karin o se consiga a otra, no entiendo porque me trajo a mí! –grita furiosa.

- ¿Karin? Imposible. –Aimi ríe divertida. –Ocho años tardo Sasuke para librarse de ella como para volver a estar con ella ahora. –Sakura ensancha los ojos, mostrando sorpresa.

- Pero Karin dijo que aun…

- ¿Están comprometidos? –pregunta divertida. –Por favor esa mujer esta obsesionada con él y no puede aceptar que Sasuke la boto nada mas murió su padre, el viejo Kaneda. –responde sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿Karin es hija de Kaneda? –exclama sorprendida.

- Era. –Aimi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Pensé que lo sabias al coincidir apellidos. –Aimi alza ambas cejas, la creía mas lista.

- Suponía eran familiares mas no pensé que fuera su hija. –le responde molesta al verle como la mira. –Igual esa estúpida me vale mierda, si quiere un juguete sexual que se consiga a otra, yo no estoy dispuesta a ser el juguete sexual de nadie, menos de un psicópata como él, al cual ni deseo siento. –le dice despectiva. –ese desgraciado tiene la suerte de conseguir la mujer que quiera gracias a esa apariencia que se carga, que vaya y se la consiga o que la secuestre como a mi, pero que ni sueñe que estaré en su cama. –le dice firme.

- Sasuke siempre consigue lo que quiere y si te quiere a ti en su cama te tendrá. –Aimi se encoge de hombros mostrándose indiferente y Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños porque sabe que eso es verdad.

- ¿Por qué a mí? –Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, apretando con más fuerza los puños. –Sabe que lo odio, por su culpa mataron a mi padre… incluso fue él mismo quien me boto después de decirme lo que es, después de mostrarme su verdadera cara, él mismo me dejo ver al desgraciado que es que me hizo odiarlo.

- Te equivocas. –Aimi se muestra tranquila y Sakura alza la mirada. –Tu no has visto la verdadera cara de Sasuke, solo has visto partes de ella… Sasuke es alguien muy complicado y pocas personas han visto todas las caras que tiene.

- ¿Y acaso tu si has visto todas sus caras? –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada, sintiendo algo que tenia años sin sentir, sabe que es pero no se permite aceptarlo, por lo que lo ignora.

- No. –Aimi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Pero si he visto sus peores caras. –Aimi apoya sus codos en sus piernas y entrelaza sus manos, apoyando su barbilla en estas. –y te aconsejo que no hagas que las saque, siendo la chica buena que eres no te gustara verlas. –Aimi le sonríe de oreja a oreja pero Sakura pudo ver lo falsa de su sonrisa.

- Como si le tuviera miedo. –le dice con desdén.

- Si fueras inteligente lo tendrías. –Aimi amplia su sonrisa y Sakura bufa.

- Solo me quieres asustar e intimidar diciendo tonterías, pero no soy estúpida. –Sakura alza su barbilla viéndose altanera. –Después de todo jamás creeré las palabras que diga una mujer como tu.

- ¿Una mujer como yo? –Aimi alza una ceja, viéndose curiosa pero sus ojos muestran diversión. – ¿Y como es una mujer como yo?

- Una asesina, una mujer falsa que muestra falsa amabilidad a los demás, que uso el amor de Neji y a su hijo para obligarlo abandonar a su familia y amigos, a poner en vergüenza el apellido de su familia… ¿dime? ¿Te embarazaste a propósito de Neji para poder usar a ese niño para chantajearlo cuando lo necesitaras? –Sakura sonríe altanera, viendo como Aimi inclina un poco su cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo le tape los ojos, viéndose algo sombría.

Aimi se quedo callada unos segundos, paso una mano por sus ojos haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás.

- Seria estúpido embarazarme de cada hombre que se enamora de mí para controlarlo. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron ante esa sonrisa falsa. —para controlar hombres las mujeres tenemos otros métodos, creo que lo sabes.

- ¿Me dirás que con sexo controlaste a Neji?

- Puedes creer lo que quieras. –Aimi hace más grande su sonrisa.

- Eso hago. –Sakura se pone de pie, saliendo de la cama y camina hacia el baño, no soporta seguir viendo esa sonrisa tan falsa, no puede creer que antes fuera tan idiota para pensar que esa sonrisa amigable era sincera.

Aimi mira como Sakura entro al baño, estampando la puerta y suspira con pesadez, apoyándose en el sillón y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo.

* * *

Nada mas entro al baño y se dirigió al lavabo para enjuagarse la cara, pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo ensancha los ojos.

Su cabello esta revuelto, es normal después de todo estaba dormida, pero lo que le sorprendió es solo llevar puesto ese babydoll color rosa, demasiado provocativo, casi todo se transparenta menos de los senos, teniendo ese escote en forma de corazón, y lo peor es esas bragas de encaje rosas que trae abajo, tan diminutas y que esa jodida prenda deja ver gracias a lo transparente que esta.

- _Maldita desgraciada incluso me vistió así, dejándome como un puto regalo envuelto para su amo. –_un aura asesina la rodea, pero al ver esa gran marca en su cuello acerca mas su rostro en el espejo para verla mejor, ladeando un poco su cabeza. –_no, no, no, no, esto no puede ser lo que pienso que es._

Sakura sale corriendo del baño y Aimi se endereza mirándola tranquila, pero alza ambas cejas al verle esa expresión asustada.

- ¿Tu…. Tu me cambiaste de ropa? –pregunta viéndose esperanzada.

Aimi sonríe divertida viéndole la prenda que trae puesta para después alzar la mirada hacia ella.

- Había olvidado mencionar tu linda pijama. –le dice con burla.

- ¡Responde mi pregunta! –ordena furiosa.

- No. –responde con simpleza.

- ¿No responderás? –pregunta esperanzada.

- No te cambie de ropa, ni tampoco te duche.

- _¿También me ducharon?—_Sakura ensancha mas sus ojos viéndose aterrada. – ¿Una empleada lo hizo?

- Sinceramente creo que lo hizo Sasuke. –Aimi le sonríe amigable y Sakura se deja caer de rodillas, mirando la nada y aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Oye creo que exageras ni que él no te haya visto desnuda antes. –Aimi viéndose muy divertida se pone de pie y camina hacia ella, pero se detiene a medio camino al ver como lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

- ¿Podrías… podrías conseguirme pastillas anticonceptivas? –su tomo de voz dejo de mostrarse defensivo, ahora se oyó suplicante al igual que como se ve su mirada. –o la pastilla del día siguiente… necesito, necesito asegurarme de no quedar embarazada de ese desgraciado. Si fue tan enfermo de violarme mientras estaba inconsciente estoy segura que aunque pelee me seguirá violando hasta que se sacie de mí y no quiero quedar embarazada de un monstruo como él.

- Hablare con Sasuke.

- ¡¿Crees que si su esclava personal habla con él dejara de violarme?! –le grita furiosa con mas lagrimas de frustración, coraje y odio salen de sus ojos.

- Te equivocas, yo no hablare con él para que deje de hacer contigo lo que le venga en gana, hablare con él para pedirle permiso de darte lo que me has solicitado. –le informa con tranquilidad y Sakura se pone de pie viéndose furiosa.

- ¡Él no es mi dueño, podría tomar mi cuerpo pero no dejare que engendre dentro de mí un monstruo como él! –le grita mas furiosa.

- Acéptalo Sakura, ya eres de él y hará contigo todo lo que quiera y si un hijo tuyo quiere lo tendrá. –le dice con simpleza, pero su rostro es volteado por una fuerte bofetada que Sakura le dio.

- Yo no soy de nadie y tenlo bien claro, así que si le vas a decir algo a ese bastardo dile que cuando se me presente la oportunidad escapare de sus garras. –le dice amenazante y viéndose mas furiosa, al verla con el rostro aun ladeado y apretando sus puños con fuerza esta preparada para que le regrese la bofetada y ella poder detenerla antes de que lo haga.

La puerta es tocada y Aimi sin mirarla, sin dejar que le vea el rostro va y abre. La empleada domestica se estremeció al verle la mirada a Aimi.

- Aquí… aquí… aquí esta lo… lo que me pidió. –tartamudea intimidada y Aimi le arrebata la bandeja para después cerrar la puerta con un pie.

- Aquí esta tu comida. –dice indiferente dejando la bandeja sobre el buro y Sakura esta mas sorprendida porque ella no le haya intentado regresar la bofetada que no se pregunta la razón por la que ella no le muestra el rostro.

Aimi camina hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse de ahí, se le ve apurada por salir.

- ¿Te vas niñera? –la esta provocando y lo sabe, eso es lo que quiere, provocarla. –¿Qué tu amo no te ordeno vigilarme como la perra que eres?

- Créeme, no te conviene que me quede aquí. –sin mas abre la puerta y sale de ahí.

Sakura oyó como le puso seguro y corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla pero no cedió haciéndola gritar frustrada, y comienza a darle patadas, intentando derribarla.

* * *

Suigetsu sale de su habitación de lo más tranquilo, le dio hambre y quiere ver a ver que encuentra en la cocina. Viste un bermuda blanco y una playera ceñida lila que no tiene mangas, sus pies son cubiertos por unas sandalias de piel color negras.

El peliblanco silba mientras tiene sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda viéndose despreocupado.

Ve doblar el pasillo a Aimi por lo que sonríe amigable, pero su sonrisa se borra al verle su expresión.

- ¿Qué pasa muñeca? ¿Te peleaste con Neji? –pregunta divertido sonriendo socarrón. –Traes cara de querer matar a alguien.

Aimi se detiene frente a él y le da un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que caiga de sentón al suelo, sin mas sigue su camino.

- ¡Oye no te desquites conmigo si te hacen enojar, casi me rompes la nariz! –grita indignado, intentando parar con su mano la sangre que sale de su nariz.

* * *

En el estudio esta Sasuke sentado tras su escritorio y frente a él esta Juugo, ambos están arreglando unos negocios.

El pelinegro viste un bermuda color celeste, una playera blanca y unas sandalias del mismo color. En cuanto Juugo viste un bermuda naranja, una playera beige y unas sandalias negras.

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que ambos la miren viendo a una muy furiosa Aimi entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone debes estar con Sakura. –regaña molesto Sasuke, pero se sorprende cuando ella alza el rostro mostrando esas ganas de matar en los ojos y la mejilla hinchada y roja. – ¿Qué paso? –el pelinegro frunció el seño, tiene un muy mal presentimiento.

Aimi se coloco de pie alado de Juugo y estampo sus manos en el escritorio.

- Tu mujercita me golpeo. –sisea furiosa.

Sasuke y Juugo ensanchan los ojos, pero luego la expresión del pelinegro se torno sombría, él conoce muy bien a Aimi, sabe para lo que fue entrenada y como fue entrenada, conoce como después de eso reacciona cuando la golpean.

Sasuke se puso de pie y la tomo de las solapas.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunta amenazante.

- ¿Crees que si le hubiera hecho algo después de abofetearme estaría tan furiosa?... Nadie, absolutamente a nadie le permito golpearme después de la forma como me entreno tu padre. –escupe con rencor. –Tú sabes porque no permito eso y si me llegan a golpear sabes como me desquito, así que si quieres que siga cuidando de tu mujercita dile que no vuelva a ponerme un dedo encima.

- Aimi. –Juugo coloca una mano en su hombro, intentándola calmar antes de que diga o haga algo que haga enfurecer mas a Sasuke.

- Solo dime si le hiciste algo a ella. –ordena amenazante el pelinegro.

- ¡No le hice nada, no soy tan estúpida como para hacerle algo a tu mujer y despertar tu desquiciada furia! –grita oyéndose mas furiosa. – ¡Pero tu mismo sabes que esto no lo puedo controlar, ahora apenas y pude hacerlo, pero tuve que salir lo mas rápido de esa habitación y alejarme de ella! ¡Ahora te digo que si quieres que siga cumpliendo tu orden de vigilarla cuando tu no estas cerca de ella dile que no me vuelva a golpear o quita de mi la obligación de cuidar de ella en tu ausencia!

Sasuke soltó a Aimi y suspiro con pesadez, volviéndose a sentar y se paso una mano por el cabello.

- Tranquilízate Aimi. –ordena mirándola a los ojos, mas los de ella siguieron mostrando la misma furia. –No pensé que eso fuera a pasar. Se que Sakura es violenta pero contaba con que tu la fueras a detener si intentaba golpearte y sin hacerle daño. –Aimi chasquea la lengua.

- No me espere el golpe. —responde entre dientes, intentando tranquilizarse, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Fue mi error, me le acerque mucho, pero pensé que se iba a desmayar. –sonó mas calmada aunque sus ojos no dejan de mostrar esa intimidante furia.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que se desmayaría? –Sasuke frunció el seño.

- Porque no ha comido y el enterarse que tu la duchaste y bañaste la dejo en algo así como shock… me le acerque porque pensé que iba a desmayarse, entonces comenzó a llorar y me detuve antes de llegar a ella pero estaba lo suficiente cerca… se dio cuenta que te la follaste estando inconsciente. –Sasuke alza ambas cejas viéndose curioso pero sin alguna clase de remordimiento. –Esa marca en el cuello fue muy obvia…

- Esa era mi intensión; que al verla supiera que le hice el amor. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Como sea. –Aimi se encoge de hombros. –Baje la guardia porque ella me suplico al pedirme pastillas anticonceptivas o la pastilla del día siguiente. –el pelinegro frunce el seño. –sabes lo orgullosa que es, nunca suplica y el que lo haya echo ahora me hizo bajar la guardia ante la sorpresa que me causo… le avise que te diría a ti para tener tu permiso de darle lo que me pidió, entonces se enfureció e indigno saliendo con estupideces de que no eres su dueño, que ella no tendrá un hijo tuyo. –Sasuke frunció mas el seño y sus ojos reflejaron furia. –le dije que ella es tuya que lo vaya aceptando y si quieres hijos con ella los tendrás y me abofeteo—Sasuke se muestra satisfecho por lo que ella le dijo. – por cierto dijo que te diga que nada más se le presente oportunidad escapara… después llego su comida, la tome, salí y la encerré con llave… ¿vas a querer que la siga vigilando?

- Por hoy no… ya veré después. Igual sabemos que no puede escapar de aquí aunque logre salir de la casa, sino quiero que consiga salir de la casa es porque no quiero que ande por ahí afuera sola y se pueda perder o lastimar. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Puedes retirarte Aimi.

- ¿Y sobre lo que pidió?

- No se lo darás. –la expresión del pelinegro se volvió sombría.

Aimi asintió y dio media vuelta, saliendo de ahí.

- Mujeres, ponlas juntas y son un peligro. –comenta para después suspirar con pesadez cuando la peli-plata salió. –Terminemos estos asuntos de una jodida vez. –ordena mirando a Juugo el cual asintió. –_Entre mas rápido termine iré a hablar con es fierecilla. –_una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

* * *

Sakura respira agitada y se le ve cansada. Esta de pie frente a la puerta y en el suelo están varios muebles que estrello contra la puerta intentándola romper, pero al condenada puerta es muy resistente. Y las espadas que le pudieron ayudar a romperla ya no están, al parecer Sasuke está vez se dio cuenta que no es buen idea tenerlas ahí, cosa que la enfureció.

- ¡Estúpido Sasuke! –grita furiosa, pero en eso sus tripas gruñen, no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que Provo alimento, por lo que voltea hacia donde le dejaron la comida y suspira con pesadez, su estomago la exige, además si no come no tendrá fuerzas para cuando pueda escapar.

* * *

Neji esta en el gimnasio que hay en la casa, enseñándole algunos movimientos de karate a su hijo. Su mirada se desvía a la entrada viendo a Aimi recargada en la pared teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, se sorprendió, no supo cundo llego ahí, pero lo que mas le extraño es verla con el rostro inclinado haciendo que su cabello le tape la cara.

Ambos varones llevan puestos aori blancos.

- Dejémoslo por hoy campeón. –dice mirando a su hijo el cual mostro disconformidad. –mañana seguimos, ahora ve a darte una ducha. –Neji le acaricia la cabeza haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Hai. –dice desganado aun no esta cansado y quería entrenar más con su padre, pero al voltearse ve a su madre y sonríe de oreja a oreja. –Mamá ¿viste que casi me salía esa kata? –pregunta emocionado, corriendo hacia ella.

- Lo vi. –Aimi alza el rostro dedicándole una gran sonrisa que le hace cerrar los ojos mientras se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de él.

Neji frunció el seño, es la primera vez que ve que ella le dedica esa falsa sonrisa a su hijo, y lo frunció más al verle ese golpe en la mejilla.

- Ahora ve a darte ese baño. –le dice amigable, para después darle un beso en la frente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Hai! –exclama enérgico para después salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Quién te pego? –le pregunta brusco estando ya enfrente de ella.

- Nadie. –dice enderezándose.

- Dímelo… ¿fue acaso Sasuke? –pregunta furioso.

- Sasuke nunca me ha golpearía. –Aimi lo toma de las solapas, acercándolo mas a ella y estampando sus labios con los de él, pero Neji la aleja, tomándola de los hombros, no lo va a distraer así, no esta vez, no dejara que nadie le pegue.

- Dime quien te pego. –ordena oyéndose furioso y Aimi gruñe molesta, no esta de humor, solo desea golpear a alguien hasta matarlo, el único que la puede tranquilizar es Neji pero no esta poniendo de su parte.

- Fue Sakura, ya conoces el carácter de tu amiga. –dice entre dientes y Nej se sorprende, pero ella tiene razón, Sakura es muy explosiva, aunque se alivio al saber que no fue un hombre quien la golpeo, fue solo un pleitillo entre mujeres y la vida le ha enseñado a no meterse en pleitos de mujeres. –Ahora Neji estoy realmente furiosa, muy ansiosa por golpear a alguien hasta matarlo…

- ¿Quieres que entrenemos? –Neji la mira curioso, cuando él tiene ganas de matar a alguien a golpes el entrenamiento ayuda mucho a descargarse.

- Se me ocurre algo mejor para sacar ese coraje. –Aimi lo jala nuevamente hacia él estampando sus labios en un beso brusco y apasionado.

El castaño sonrío entre el beso, esa es una forma mejor de solucionar el como se siente ella. Así que llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella y se los apretó sacándole un jadeo que quedo encerrado en el beso y la alzo, pegándole la espalda con la pared y haciendo que enrede sus piernas en la cadera de él mientras le masajea los glúteos.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaaj inshe sasuke cinico... y es compresible como se puso sakura, y se haya eskitado con aimi**

**spero les hay gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	9. Desquicio

**Desquicio **

Sakura está acostada boca arriba en la habitación que ella toma como celda. Agradece que Sasuke tuviera razón cuando le dijo que toda su ropa—_ y más que él compro_— este ahí.

Sabía que Sasuke llegaría en cualquier momento y no quería que le viera con ese estúpido babydoll que seguro lo provoca más, así que se puso algo de su propia ropa, ni loca se pone la que él le compro y no solo porque él la haya comprado sino porque toda la ropa que él le compro es ropa provocativa.

Ahora viste un pantalón pesquero ceñido de mezclilla y una playera que le queda holgada de color negra, se intentó vestir con la ropa menos provocativa.

- _Es un estúpido, ni crea que permitiré que vuelva a abusar de mí sin importar que no vuelva a pegar un ojo hasta que escape de aquí… la fortuna de ser policía es que estoy acostumbrada a pasar varias noches en vela. –_la peli-rosa frunció el ceño. –_solo espero que no haya quedado embarazada, no sé cuántas veces me haya violado mientras estaba inconsciente, el único consuelo que me queda es que no estoy en mis días fértiles._

Al oír una llave entrar a la cerradura se estremeció, deseando con todo su ser que sea Aimi o alguno de los otros gatos de Sasuke.

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y miro hacia la puerta, lamentablemente sus plegarias no fueron oídas ya que quien entro fue Sasuke.

El pelinegro se quedó en la entrada viendo indiferente el regadero que hay en la habitación; muebles quebrados y almohadas tiradas. Alza su vista viendo a Sakura que se estremeció y su mirada reflejo inconformidad.

- Me gustaba más la ropa que te puse para dormir. –dice adentrándose a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El rostro de la peli-rosa se distorsiono, mostrando furia y se puso de pie caminando hacia él, dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero Sasuke le detuvo la muñeca en el aire haciendo que la furia en ella aumente.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado. –escupe con infinito odio y Sasuke la mira inexpresivo. –Un maldito cobarde que se atrevió a abusar de mi estando inconsciente… se lo dije a tu perra faldera y te lo digo a ti… ¡no seré tu juguete sexual! –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, aumentando la furia de la peli-rosa al tomarlo como una burla.

- Estás equivocada cariño, no pretendo tomarte como juguete sexual… si quisiera un juguete sexual donde quiera lo conseguiría.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

- A ti… me perteneces ¿recuerdas? –Sasuke se acerca más a ella y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Yo no te pertenezco! –grita fuera de sí.

- Lo haces, desde el momento que pose mis ojos en ti me perteneces. –el pelinegro acerca más su cuerpo al de ella y Sakura pone su mano libre en su pecho intentándolo empujar, esfuerzo inútil ya que el brazo que él coloco en la espalda de ella se lo impide.

- No, no te pertenezco y maldigo el día en que me fije en ti, en que te conocí. —los ojos de la peli-rosa reflejan puro odio y repugnancia.

- Demasiado tarde para decir eso. –los ojos del pelinegro dejaron de mostrar burla y ahora muestran una frialdad que la estremeció, jamás le había visto esa mirada, es verdad que cuando se enojaba le vio una mirada fría pero la de ahorita es gélida. –Por cierto, no debiste golpear a Aimi, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer. –ordena con frialdad.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes? –le pregunta furiosa e indignada, ignorando esa opresión en el pecho y estomago porque él este defendiendo a Aimi. – ¡Yo hago lo que me venga en gana además que ella se lo merecía por decir que te pertenezco…!

- Ella solo dijo la verdad…

- Si tanto defiendes y adoras a tu perra faldera ve a fallártela después de todo no será la primera vez. –le dice con rencor, recordando que él mismo le confeso a Neji que se ha acostado con Aimi.

La sonrisa y mirada burlona del pelinegro regreso.

- ¿Celosa? –pregunta en un tono burlón.

- ¡Ja! Sigue soñando estúpido.

- No puedo ir a la cama de Aimi ahora, esta con Neji y no le gusta compartir. –comenta con burla y Sakura frunce más el ceño.

- Lárgate. –ordena furiosa.

- No cariño, vine a compartir cama contigo y si tanto te molesto que te tomara dormida, ahora lo hare en tus cinco sentidos.

- No permitiré que me vuelvas a tocar… y más te vale darme algo para evitar un embarazo por tu cobardía cuando estaba inconsciente porque no pienso engendrar a un monstruo tuyo. –le escupe con furia y rencor.

La mirada y sonrisa burlona de Sasuke se desvaneció y ahora su expresión se ve sombría, y su mirada es aún más gélida que la de hace un momento.

Sakura se quedó petrificada al verle esa mirada que sin poder evitarlo la intimido, luego sintió como él con brusquedad la avienta en la cama.

- Eres mía. –Sasuke se quita la playera con brusquedad. –Si quiero que tengas un monstruo mío lo tendrás. –le dice amenazante, la palabra monstruo la dijo con rencor y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y Sakura es la primera vez que sintió tanto miedo y se sintió indefensa. –No te daré pastillas ni ninguna mierda que te haga no quedar embarazada o abortar si ya lo estas.

- ¿Para eso me trajiste? ¿Para darte un bastardo como tú? –Sakura recupero el valor y lo miro con rencor.

- Te traje porque eres mía y siempre lo serás. –le dice frio, colocándose de rodillas en la cama.

- ¡Yo no soy tuya! –le grita más furiosa, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo que Sasuke esquivo ladeando su rostro.

- Eres mía. –recalca tomándole la playera y rompiéndosela, sacándole un gemido se sorpresa.

- ¡No lo soy y déjame en paz infeliz! –exclama furiosa intentando alejarse de él, pero Sasuke fue rápido y la tomo de un brazo impidiéndoselo, por lo que Sakura intento golpearlo con el otro, rasguñándole la cara por lo que le tomo la muñeca de esa mano también.

Con brusquedad la volvió a acostar en la cama, aprisionándole las muñecas con una mano encima de la cabeza de ella.

- Así, hazlo, provócame mirándome así. –ronronea sobre los labios de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

- ¡Suéltame! –Sakura comienza a removerse, intentando zafarse y Sasuke la beso, con brusquedad y furia.

Sakura aprovecho para morderle el labio con tanta fuerza que se lo reventó, sacándole un gruñido de dolor y excitación.

Sasuke rompió el beso dejando ver como su labio sangra, resbalando la sangre por su barbilla y Sakura le escupió en la cara la sangre que quedo en su boca, aprovechando que él cerro los ojos cuando le escupió impuso su cabeza para darle un cabezazo en la nariz, provocándole un gemido de dolor, y que la suelte al hacerse hacia atrás.

Sakura aprovecho y lo empujo, quitándolo de encima de ella, y corrió hacia la puerta que intento abrir, pero esta no cedió. Asustada voltea hacia donde esta Sasuke viéndolo sentado, intentando controlar el sangrado en su nariz y teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Sakura forcejeo más con la cerradura pero al oír el sonido de unas llaves voltea hacia Sasuke viendo como con la mano que no se toca la nariz este sostiene las llaves que agita y la mira de una forma que la atemorizo más.

- Sasuke… no lo hagas, no hagas que te odie más… tu… por tu culpa mataron a mi padre, me humillaste, me dejaste por Karin cuando yo más te necesitaba, ¿no es eso suficiente? ¿Te hice algo tan malo como para que me odies tanto y quieras hacerme pagar? –lagrimas corren por sus mejillas y su mirada sigue mostrando furia, también dolor. – ¿el haberte amado fue tan malo como para que me estés haciendo todo esto?... por favor, no me violes Sasuke. –le suplica, sabe que se está humillando, pero no quiere ser violada, menos por él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon y esa frialdad en ellos se fue.

- Yo… no te odio. –susurra teniendo la mirada perdida en ella que se sorprendió al oír eso, pero fue tan quedito que pensó imaginarlo. – _por favor, no me violes, por favor, no me violes, por favor, no me violes, por favor, no me violes…—_eso retumba una y otra vez en la cabeza del pelinegro, luego la voz de Sakura cambio por el de otra mujer, retumban los gritos agonizantes de esa mujer, ve sombras en su mente, de hombres, muchos y todos penetrando la sombra de esa mujer por cada orificio de ella.

Sakura se asusta al oír a Sasuke gritar de forma desgarradora y jalarse el cabello con desesperación. Sin poder evitarlo se pega más a la puerta, como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

Sasuke tiene los ojos cerrados y agita su cabeza una y otra vez.

- ¡No! –grita de forma desgarradora nuevamente.

- ¡Sasuke! –grita Sakura entre asustada y confusa.

Al oír la voz de ella sobresalir ante los gritos de la mujer en su cabeza abre los ojos topándose con la mirada llena de terror y confusión de Sakura, quien también muestra sorpresa al verle esa mirada asustada al pelinegro, jamás lo había visto así, todo manchado de sangre con esa mirada que muestra miedo, se quiso golpear mentalmente por querer ir a abrazarlo, por tener ese impulso que se obligó a reprimir.

Sasuke camino hacia ella, intimidándola, pensando que le hará algo, pero el pelinegro solo la empujo, quintándola de la puerta y salió, prácticamente corrió al salir de ahí, aun así en la carrera se tomó su tiempo para ponerle llave a esta.

Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos mira por donde se fue, no intento abrir la puerta nuevamente, solo se dejó caer de las rodillas y tembló de miedo mientras se abraza a sí misma y comienza a llorar, no sabe lo que paso pero tiene mucho miedo, jamás se ha sentido tan sola y temerosa, ni cuando era una niña asustadiza, pero también en el fondo esa opresión por haber visto al hombre que considera un bastardo frio y fuerte verlo tan vulnerable, ahora la hizo querer consolarlo y eso le da más miedo porque él solo merece su odio y nada más.

* * *

- Mmm…. Aburrido, tal vez vaya al salón de juegos. –Suigetsu va caminando por los pasillos de la casa teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca.

Al doblar la esquina ve a Sasuke afuera de su habitación con las piernas flexionadas, y tomando sus cabellos mientras tiene la mirada al frente.

- ¿Sasuke? –lo llama inseguro, acercándose, viendo como trae ese rasguño en la cara, y la sangre le mancha toda la cara y le sigue saliendo de la nariz. – ¡Sasuke! –extrañado se acerca y se puso en cuclillas. – ¡Sasuke, reacciona, Sasuke! –lo llama exaltado al verle esa mirada, posando sus manos en los hombros e intentándolo hacer reaccionar. – ¡Joder, reacciona Sasuke! –Suigetsu mira apurado a todos lados, no sabe qué hacer, nunca sabe qué hacer cuando él se pone así.

Suigetsu se pone de pie y corre hacia las escaleras, pero al doblar el pasillo ve a Neji y Aimi que seguro se dirigen a su habitación.

- ¡Aimi! –la llama llegando a ella y jalándola del brazo, llevándosela consigo.

Neji molesto los sigue, ese tarado los interrumpe cuando se iban a la habitación a darse un baño.

- ¿Qué pasa idiota? –pregunta con fastidio la peli-plata pero cuando doblan el pasillo se sorprende al ver a Sasue. –¿Qué le paso? –pregunta al verlo todo manchado de sangre.

- ¡No sé, pero nuevamente se puso así! –exclama alterado, apuntándolo y jalándose los pelos con su otra mano, reflejando desesperación.

Aimi ensancha los ojos y se pone rápidamente en cuclillas frente a Sasuke, dándose cuenta que tiene razón. En ese momento Neji llego y alza ambas cejas al ver que Sasuke parece que viene de una pelea, luego sonrío con burla, seguro Sakura lo golpeo hasta dejarlo traumado.

- Cállala. –murmura Sasuke.

- Sasuke. –lo llama Aimi tomándolo de los hombros y alzando la voz.

Neji borro su sonrisa al oír ese tono preocupado, mira de reojo a Suigetsu ese debería estarse burlando, pero se ve nervioso, no entiende que pasa. Y ensancha los ojos al ver salir lágrimas de los ojos de Sasuke, y eso tanto como sorprenderlo lo aterro.

- Sasuke está solo en tu cabeza… ya todo pasó. –Aimi lo toma de las mejillas y lo mira seria. –Estamos aquí contigo. –Sasuke parpadea topándose con la mirada de ella que le sonrío de forma amigable. –Estamos aquí. –le repite y el pelinegro deja caer su cabeza, apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella.

- Ya no quiero oírla… los gemidos, los jadeos, gruñidos y los gritos, ya no quiero oírlos. –susurra y ella al estar cerca fue la única en oírlo, por lo que suspiro con pesadez. —que los saquen de mi cabeza.

- Ya todo pasó Sasuke. –le dice con suavidad y le acaricia la cabeza de forma fraternal.

Neji frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los puños, no le gusto esa escena de afecto entre ellos, esa atmosfera y la escena le desagrado. Furioso da media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, no soporta esto.

Aimi miro de reojo a Neji, viéndolo irse y suspiro con pesadez para después mirar a Suigetsu que se muerde las uñas nervioso.

- Dile a Juugo que le hable a Sarutobi-sensei.

Suigetsu asintió y salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras Aimi siente como su hombro se moja haciendo que frunza el ceño.

* * *

Aimi entra a la habitación y ve como Neji está guardando sus cosas en una maleta.

- Neji no seas infantil. –le dice con fastidio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Infantil? –dice entre dientes para después voltear todo su cuerpo hacia ella. – ¿Sabes qué? Fue una estupidez lo que hice y ahora me doy cuenta. No debí haberte escogido sobre mi familia, mi trabajo y amigos. –esas palabras le dolieron y eso lo demostraron sus ojos, el castaño lo noto pero esta tan enojado que no le importo, se lo merece, a él también le dolió la escena que vio. –Todos tienen razón, solo querías utilizarme, incluso tal vez a propósito fingiste que no oí tu conversación cuando Juugo te hablo… está más que claro que a quien amas es a Sasuke y yo soy un estúpido por enamorarme de ti, por creer que me amabas cuando seguramente solo soy tu consuelo porque Sasuke está obsesionado con Sakura.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –le grita furiosa. –Sino te amara jamás hubiera tenido a Touya, pero porque te amo lo tuve aun sabiendo al mundo en que lo meto, simplemente no podía quitarle la vida antes de que naciera y no me arrepiento de permitir que naciera porque Touya y tu son lo que más amo… me duele que dudes de lo que siento cuando te lo he demostrado, solo por la escena que viste hace un momento.

- ¿Qué me lo has demostrado? –Neji ríe con ironía. –Por favor, nunca me lo has demostrado, cuando te pedí que dejaras esta vida y te quedaras conmigo te negaste, ahora veo porque, simplemente no puedes separarte de Sasuke…

- Tienes razón, no puedo separarme de Sasuke porque me necesita.

- ¿Y yo no?... se nota que me amas mucho. Yo deje todo por ti y tus no estas dispuesta a dejar nada por mí.

- ¿Me lo estas recalcando? –exclama más furiosa.

- Te lo estoy recordando. Me convertí en un criminal por ti, traicione a mi familia, amigos y mis creencias por ti, para estar contigo y con mi hijo porque tu no estas dispuesta a dejar nada por mí.

- ¡Pues tú no arriesgas tanto como yo! –grita furiosa. –Yo no puedo dejar la protección que me brinda Sasuke porque si la dejo y me voy contigo no solo tú correrás peligro sino mi hijo también.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Neji frunce el ceño.

- Por favor, solo mira en el mundo en el que vivo, todos los yakuzas me conocen porque siempre me han visto con Sasuke, estoy en la familia Uchiha desde que nací, conozco secretos de ellos que los demás se morirían por saber, solo ponte a pensar, dejo a Sasuke para irme contigo, sé que él no me lo impedirá porque sabe que no lo traicionare, pero al instante sus enemigos se vendrán en contra de nosotros, buscando de cualquier forma sacarme lo que se de los Uchiha para perjudicarlos, incluso podrían amenazarme con la vida de Touya y con la tuya, sin seguridad de que los dejen vivos si yo hablo.

- ¿No confías en que puedo protegerte? – Neji la mira dolido porque confiara en la protección de Sasuke y no en la de él.

- Neji no es que no confié, sé que tu darás hasta la vida para protegernos a Touya y a mí, y eso me aterra porque yo no quiero perderte, porque yo también daría mi vida por ustedes… pero tienes que entender que estando aquí Touya está protegido, que es lo que más me importa. Por otro lado ellos son mi familia, mis padres me engendraron para ser guardián de Sasuke, así que date cuenta lo mucho que les importe… con Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo me he criado, entre nosotros nos hemos protegido desde que tengo memoria, tu no entenderás eso porque aunque hayas perdido muy joven a tu padre creciste en un ambiente familiar normal, yo no, ni ellos.

A ellos los amo pero no de la forma que te amo a ti y a Touya, es diferente, un amor fraternal.

Deja de mirar a Sasuke como si tuviera algo con él porque ni él me ve así ni yo lo veo así a él y nunca nos hemos visto así.

Es enserio, la escena de hace un momento no tuvo nada de romántico, es como si dos hermanos se abrazaran. Él necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse y yo estoy ahí para él. –Neji aprieta con más fuerza los puños, no puede evitar que esa escena le desagrade y recordarla, se siente inseguro, ya una vez Sasuke le quito a la mujer que pensó amar, que le quite a quien en verdad ama no cree soportarlo.

Aimi se acerca a él y le toma una mano.

- Por favor intenta entenderlo y no nos dejes Neji. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí alejarme de ti por ocho años… enserio solo te amo a ti, no dudes de eso.

El castaño relajo el puño que aprieta con fuerza el cual ella sostiene y relajo su expresión.

- Tampoco quiero dejarlos es solo... que… –Neji suspira con pesadez, frustrado, se siente infantil si le dice lo que piensa, que no le gusta verla con Sasuke.

- Lo sé. –ella le sonríe divertida. –A mí no me gusta verte con Sakura, pero es diferente, tu a ella la viste como mujer hace tiempo, en cambio yo nunca he visto así a Sasuke. Enserio, tus celos son injustificados, en especial tu inseguridad.

El castaño gruñe furioso para después inclinarse hacia ella, dándole un beso brusco en los labios que ella respondió con algo de dificultad.

* * *

- Enserio Sasukito, Sakurita sí que te dio una buena paliza. –dice burlón Suigetsu mientras limpia las heridas del pelinegro que gruñe furioso.

- Cállate. –le dice amenazante.

- Oye no seas mal agradecido que mira que te estoy curando las heridas siendo que es desagradable hacerlo. –dice ofendido.

- ¿Crees que estoy muy contento con que lo hagas tú? –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Pues nos jodemos ambos, no quieres que las del servicio te curen. –Suigetsu le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Ya es demasiado humillante que el Hyuga me haya visto así como para que también me vean los sirvientes. –dice entre dientes.

- Y solo quedo yo como opción ya que Juugo fue por Sarutobi-sensei y Aimi le diste permiso para que fuera a arreglar las cosas con su amorcito. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Tú no lo entiendes. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Tú no tienes esa luz en esta vida de mierda que tenemos, tú no sabes lo que es perderla. No dejare que Aimi la vuelva a perder por estúpidos celos sin sentido.

- Si él no lo entiende aún tiene a Tou-chan. –Suigetsu borro toda burla y mostro seriedad, que Sasuke esté hablando así es porque aún está afectado por lo de hace un momento.

- Si él no lo entiende y se quiere ir lo mando a encerrar como a Sakura. –dice brusco. –él solo vino, pero no se ira. –dice con firmeza. –Retendré la luz de Aimi como retengo la mía.

- ¿Planeas también toquetearlo? –pregunta juguetón y Sasuke hunde su puño en la cara del peliblanco.

- ¡Joder que te estoy curando mal agradecido! –exclama indignado sobándose su carita. –Cuando haga mi sindicato serás el primero en caer de veras. –Sasuke roda los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tardara Juugo?

- No sé. Le hablo a Sarutobi-sensei y él dijo que va estar listo hasta que llegue, pero toma en cuenta que se encuentra en Alemania en este momento, tiene que ir por él hasta haya, ni aunque vaya en helicóptero llegara en menos de lo que yo me eche un pedo. –Suigetsu asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Sasuke gruño furioso. – ¿Aun la oyes? –pregunta con preocupación.

- Hmn… no... pero no quiero… —Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- Entiendo… ne, ne, pues nos embriagamos hasta que llegue y te mantengo despierto para que no sueñes, podemos contratar a unas chiquis mamis. –le dice insinuante.

- ¿Y cómo planeas traerlas inútil? Juugo es quien sabe pilotear aviones y helicópteros.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! –exclama acongojado, ya se había ilusionado con traer mujeres esculturales y hermosas. –Tus sirvientas tal vez…

- No digas tonterías, son simples mujeres de pueblo. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Uy que exigente me saliste… mejor ya dilo, solo quieres estar con cierta peli-rosa, pero a como estas ahorita dudo que siquiera puedas permanecer con ella un rato sin recordar lo que paso.

- Cállate. –le dice amenazante.

- Por eso necesitas a Sarutobi-sensei para ya poder acercártele a tu peli-rosa. –le dice insinuante, pero nuevamente Sasuke estampa su puño en la cara de él.

- ¡Maldito brusco enserio que te demandare con mi sindicato! –lagrimas salen de los ojos del pobre peliblanco y Sasuke sonríe de forma macabra.

* * *

Es de noche y Sakura esta acostada en la cama, despierta, no puede dormir, no con la inseguridad de que Sasuke puede regresar.

- _Necesito irme de aquí, pero no sé cómo… la casa seguro está bien vigilada, saltar por la ventana no es opción sino me quiero quebrar algo por brincar desde el tercer piso, necesito mis huesos completos para un escape bien hecho… no tengo aliados aquí, aunque tal vez Neji… él sería mi única opción, tal vez le quede algo de lealtad por quienes fueron sus amigos, pero ni como hablar con él, espero encontrar la forma de poder hacerlo. –_Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños bajo la sabana.

* * *

Neji está sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera. Su cuerpo desnudo solo es cubierto hasta la cadera por una sabana. A su lado esta acostada Aimi, acurrucada con él y su desnudez es cubierta por la misma sabana, dejando expuestos sus hombros desnudos e iniciación de los senos, ella a diferencia de él está completamente dormida mientras que el castaño se le ve pensativo mientras con una mano le acaricia el cabello y con la otra fuma.

El castaño chasquea la lengua y apaga el cigarro en el cenicero donde hay varias colillas de cigarro. Para después con cuidado para no despertarla se pone de pie dejando ver su desnudez. Busco sus bóxer y bermuda en el suelo, para después ponérselos.

* * *

- Enserio Sasuke, te quiero mucho. –dice meloso Suigetsu todo ebrio, apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio. –Tú, el grandote, la muñeca y Tou-chan son mi única familia y los quiero más que a mis ojos. –Suigetsu comienza a llorar como un bebé. – Son los únicos que me aguantan. Mis padres ni me aguantaron, ya vez como me entregaron desde bebé a tu familia valiéndoles madre, de hecho solo me engendraron para ser tu guardián… maldito niño Yakuza. –Suigetsu alza el rostro mirándolo con reproche. –Pero no me arrepiento de eso, aunque fue una pésima infancia, ya nada más nos hicimos fuertes y nos liberamos de esas torturas… ahora tenemos una vida genial, adrenalina casi todos los días. –una sonrisa bobalicona adorna su rostro. – ¡Salud! –el peliblanco extiende hacia él su vaso con whisky.

Sasuke que está sentado del otro lado del escritorio extiende el suyo, chocándolo con el de él. El pelinegro se muestra serio, oyendo indiferente los parloteos borrachos de Suigetsu, acostumbrado a ellos, siempre se pone si cuando toman.

- ¿Qué se siente? –Suigetsu mira curioso a Sasuke que alza ambas cejas. –El encontrar esa luz que no te deja hundirte completamente. –explica al ver que no sabe de lo que habla.

La puerta fue abierta con brusquedad haciendo que ambos miren hacia está, viendo a Neji sin camisa.

- ¡Mira Sasukito, vino una tía sin tetas! –exclama burlón, apuntando a Neji que lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Sasuke sonríe con burla.

- Que no te confunda la cabellera, es solo Hyuga. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona para después darle un trago a su bebida y Suigetsu suelta la carcajada.

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas. –le dice cortante mirando a Sasuke.

- Te jodes porque yo estaba aquí primero y Sasukito estaba por responderme mi duda. –Suigetsu le saca la lengua y Neji roda los ojos, nota la ebriedad a kilómetros en ese peliblanco, las mejillas sonrojadas y voz lo delatan, por lo que vio que estando ebrio es más pendejo de lo normal.

- Suigetsu quiero saber que me dirá la tía sin tetas. –comenta con burla y Suigetsu bufa mientras que Neji vuelve a fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke.

- Igual tenía ganas de mear. –el peliblanco se pone de pie y tambaleándose camina hacia la puerta. –De rato regreso tía sin tetas. –le dice con burla al pasar alado de Neji para después darle una nalgada.

- Te mato. –exclama furioso dispuesto a matarlo, pero el ebrio Suigetsu corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, escapándosele. –Estúpido, me vengare esta. –murmura amenazante mientras que Sasuke agrando su sonrisa burlona al ver lo que el pendejo de Suigetsu hizo, tenía que admitir que a veces sabe cómo divertirlo.

Neji se adentró y cerró la puerta tras de sí para después caminar hacia el escritorio.

- Toma asiento. –Sasuke apunta donde estaba sentado Suigetsu y Neji mira el asiento con asco.

- No pondré el culo donde ya lo puso el pendejo. –dice con desagrado, sentándose en la otra silla, y Sasuke ríe entre dientes mientras sirve más whisky en su vaso y en otro más, pasándole ese a Neji.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar Hyuga? –pregunta para después darle otro trago a su vaso.

- Quiero un empleo. –dice mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te equivocaste, no soy la bolsa de trabajo. –Sasuke sonríe con mofa y Neji roda los ojos.

- Específicamente quiero que me des el trabajo de Aimi.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada que sonó espeluznante y Neji frunció el ceño.

- Eso es imposible, nadie puede remplazar a Aimi, Suigetsu y Juugo, menos un ex policía.

- Agente. –remarca entre dientes.

- Agente, policía… para mi es lo mismo. –Sasuke le da otro trago a su vaso con whisky y Neji lo imita teniendo el ceño fruncido. – me da curiosidad; ¿por qué quieres el trabajo de Aimi? ¿No me dirás que estas en cubierto como la puta de mi hermano?... yo no soy Itachi, y si lo fuera no tienes tetas ni vagina, así que no me servirías ni como puta.

Neji se sorprendió, no pensó que quien fue la agenta en cubierta fuera mujer y fuera la amante de Itachi.

- Ya tire a la mierda mis principios por escoger a Aimi y a mi hijo. Si tengo que ser Yakuza para protegerlos lo seré… y si quiero el trabajo de Aimi es para que ella no se siga arriesgando contigo, teniendo que protegerte.

- ¿Y estas dispuesto a protegerme tu?, ¿dar la vida por mí? –Sasuke lo mira con burla.

- Estoy dispuesto a protegerte, pero no a dar la vida por ti, yo solo daré la vida por Aimi y Touya. –le dice serio y Sasuke agrando su sonrisa.

- Es imposible que remplaces a Aimi. –Neji frunce el ceño. –No eres mujer, y hay trabajos que solo las mujeres pueden hacer… no me mires así, Aimi es como mi hermana jamás dejaría que tenga sexo con alguien con quien no quiere hacerlo, pero es buena seduciendo sin necesidad de abrirle las piernas a alguien… y no es por ofender pero no creo que me sirvas cuando quiera que le coqueteen a un tío, no tienes tetas. –Sasuke apunta con burla su torso y Neji gruñe furioso, ese es otro que lo saca de sus casillas.

- Para seducir te puedes agarrar a cualquiera de tus putas, no necesitas de Aimi.—recalca molesto.

- Eso sí. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Pero quien tiene tu lealtad es Aimi…

- Y tú tienes la de ella. –Neji lo mira con frialdad y Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

- ¿Sigues celoso? –pregunta con burla.

- Se usar armas, se artes marciales, tengo entrenamiento oficial, ¿no crees que sería un buen elemento para ti? –Neji desvía el tema que estaban tomando y Sasuke vuelve a reír entre dientes.

- Tienes razón, pero no te puedo dar el trabajo de Aimi, ya te dije que ella, Juugo y Suigetsu son irremplazables. Ellos conocen cosas que jamás conocerás tú.

- ¡Pero te soy de utilidad! –grita frustrado.

- En eso tienes razón…. Veamos Neji, si Sakura viene a ti y te pide ayuda para que la liberas de mis garras ¿qué harás? –Sasuke lo mira de forma penetrante. –porque lo va a hacer, eres la única esperanza de escape que tiene aquí.

- Sakura… ella, ella es una preciada amiga, una querida amiga de Hinata también. Pero si la ayudo eso significa perder a mi hijo y a Aimi porque seguramente me los quitaras…

- Si,… tú quítame a Sakura y yo te quitare a ambos, no dejare que los vuelvas a ver, jamás. –toda burla en Sasuke se fue, suena amenazante y lo mira frio.

- Solo no lastimes a Sakura, Sasuke. No la rompas como estás rotos tú. –le dice con seriedad. –Si la amas, pero no puedes estar sin ella. Es suficiente hacerla infeliz con alejarla de los suyos sin su consentimiento, no la hieras más.

- Tks… —Sasuke ladea su rostro a un lado. –No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con ella, ella es mía, mi mujer y todo en ella me pertenece. –dice posesivo.

- Repito: solo no la rompas. –le dice serio. –Le tengo cariño a Sakura, pero amo a Aimi y Touya, si tengo que hacerme de oídos sordos y ojos ciegos con ella para estar con Aimi y Touya lo hare. –dice con sinceridad y Sasuke posa su mirada en él.

- No te daré el trabajo de Aimi. –Neji frunce el ceño. –Pero te contratare como otro guardaespaldas, podrás estar con Aimi cuando ella venga conmigo, así podrás protegerla a ella también si hay necesidad. Me vale mierda si tu prioridad es ella mientras no hagas una pendejada que me perjudique a mí. –Neji lo mira sorprendido. –Pero te aclaro que hay cosas en las que no se te permitiría estar, como por ejemplo las juntas con mi hermano, y no pondrás quejas, me obedecerás cuando estemos trabajando sin chistar y no hagas pendejadas… no me conoces realmente enojado Hyuga y no quiero ser yo quien le quite algo preciado a Aimi solo porque cometiste una pendejada en el trabajo que me hizo enfurecer. –le dice amenazante. – ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Lo tomo. –dice firme.

- Bien. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y extiende su mano hacia él. –Bienvenido al lado oscuro. –le dice con burla y Neji gruñe entre dientes tomando su mano, siente como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el Demonio.

- ¡Que fraude, trabajaremos desde ahora con la tía sin bubis! –exclama indignado Suigetsu entrando a la oficina pero se agacha cuando un vaso de whisky es aventado hacia él haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo. – ¡eso pudo darme cabrón! –exclama molesto apuntando a Neji.

- Esa era la intención idiota. –Neji lo fulmina con la mirada, no solo el cabrón oyó todo sino que sigue diciéndole tía sin bubis, en cuanto Sasuke sonríe con burla.

**Continuará**

**jajajaj enserio inshe suigetsu me mata, es tan ocurrente y canijo jajajaja, como ama la adrenalina, ese parece no temerle a la muerte**

**y sasukito no solo es un pscopata sino ke nos salio asta traumado**

**de kien sera la voz de la mujer ke oye?... solo les aclaro ke aimi no es :3**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	10. No fue como pensé

**No fue como pensé **

_En una oscura y fría bodega se ve a Sakura cuando tenía diecisiete años. La chica está sentada en el piso mostrando algo de temor._

_Un hombre esta a su lado, también sentado y abrazándola de forma protectora, sus ojos también muestran temor, pero no hacia si mismo, sino temor a que le pase algo a la persona más importante de su vida, esa que está en sus brazos._

_El hombre tiene cabello tan rubio que casi parece plata y sus ojos son levemente rasgados de color verde jade. Aparenta tener cerca de cuarenta años de edad y a pesar de la edad aun conserva facciones apuestas pero muy toscas. Una fina barba adorna su rostro. Su complexión es algo robusta y su estatura es alta._

_Él viste un pantalón de corte recto y una camisa de color blanca, de botones y mangas largas. Y unos zapatos de color café. Aunque su ropa se ve arrugada y sucia._

_En cuanto Sakura lleva puestos unos jeans desgastados de color celeste, una playera roja de mangas cortas que le queda levemente holgada y sobre sus hombros trae puesto el saco café que pertenece al hombre que la abraza protectoramente._

_La gran puerta corrediza echa de metal comenzó a abrirse, provocando un molesto ruido._

_Al instante Sakura se tensó y el hombre a su lado apretó más el abrazo en un intento de lograr tenerla a salvo en ellos._

_La puerta termino abriéndose dejando entrar a la bodega la luz que los cegó a ambos por que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad._

_Sakura y su acompañante entreabrieron los ojos divisando tres sombras masculinas que a causa de la luz que esta atrás de ellos les ensombrece el cuerpo._

- _Veo que nuestros huéspedes se encuentran bien. –dice uno de ellos, sonriendo de un forma que a los que estaban frente a él les provoco un terrible escalofrió._

- _Vinimos a darle un buen recibimiento a nuestros inquilinos especiales. –comenta el otro sonriendo de forma perversa._

- _La hija del jefe dijo que podíamos hacer lo que queramos con ellos ¿no? –pregunta uno de ellos volteando a sus compañeros que ampliaron su sonrisa. –Bueno, démosle una bienvenida como se merece a esta hermosura. –el hombre voltea hacia Sakura, mirándola de forma perversa y sonriendo tétricamente._

- _No le harán nada a mi hija. –dice con firmeza el hombre, abrazando con más fuerza a Sakura._

- _Como si pudieras impedirlo viejo. –dice uno de ellos mientras que con sus compañeros se acercan a ellos._

_El peli-blanco se puso de pie y se puso frente a su hija en forma protectora. _

- _Papá. –Sakura lo toma del brazo, mirándole suplicante, no quiere que le pase nada a su padre._

- _No dejare que nada te pase Sakura. –dice con firmeza sin voltear a verla, viendo de forma amenazante a esos hombres, por su hija hará lo que sea._

- _Muévete viejo, solo queremos jugar un poco con tu hija. –le dice con burla uno, cuando junto con sus compañeros se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo divertido._

- _Solo jugaremos juegos con tu hija que seguro le gustaran. –comenta con burla otro. _

- _¡Aléjense! –grita furioso. _

_El hombre que esta en medio, trono los dedos y al instante los dos que están a sus lados caminaron de forma amenazante hacia ellos._

_Haruno intentó golpear a uno, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo doblo del dolor, sacándole el aire._

- _¡Papá! –exclama Sakura aterrada, y poniéndose de pie. – ¡Déjalo! –Se lanzo hacia el otro hombre dispuesta a golpearlo, pero este con facilidad la tomo de las muñecas y esta se removió inquita, intentando zafarse._

- _Sakura. –el hombre mira a su hija, aun doblado por el dolor, sintiéndose imponente, pero el otro hombre le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que deje de ver a su hija y comenzó a darle patadas sin consideración cuando este cayó al suelo._

- _¡Déjenlo, déjenlo…!—grita furiosa Sakura sin dejar de removerse para soltarse del agarre y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

- _Poco te duro la valentía viejo. –dice despectivo para después escupirle al hombre que esta en el suelo todo golpeado y mallugado. –Ahora a divertirnos con la princesa. –dice volteando hacia Sakura, mirándola con perversión y esta se estremeció._

- _¡Suéltenme! –exclama furiosa, removiéndose inquieta._

- _Vamos preciosa seguro que ya has jugado mucho con ese Uchiha a lo que vamos a jugar contigo, después de todo he oído que eres su zorra. –dice uno de ellos con burla._

- _Solo ábrete las piernas como se las abres a él y se buena zorra. –le dice el otro con mofa._

_Sakura frunce el ceño al ver como ellos dicen el apellido de Sasuke como si supiera quien es, pero gimió del dolor cuando uno de esos hombres le apretó las mejillas con una mano de forma brusca mientras el otro la retiene._

- _Ya veo porque ese niñato te tomo como zorra, eres toda una belleza exótica. –le dice para después relamerse los labios y soltarle la cara con brusquedad, luego llevo su mano a la blusa de ella y se la rompió, dejando al descubierto sus senos cubiertos por ese sostén negro._

_Sakura gimió ante la sorpresa y comenzó a removerse mas, intentando liberarse al sentir la pervertida mirada de ese hombre sobre sus senos._

- _A pesar de no tener tetas grandes son excitantes las tuyas. –el hombre le toma los senos en sus manos, apretándolas con brusquedad._

- _¡Suéltame bastardo! –grita desesperada._

- _¡Déjale! –Haruno se había levantado y derribo al hombre que manoseaba a Sakura, dándole un fuerte puñetazo, para después echársele encima y comenzar a golpearlo._

- _¡Hijo de puta, pagaras esto! –exclama furioso intentando quitarse al enfurecido hombre de encima._

_Uno de sus colegas lo ayudo, aventándolo a un lado mientras que el que parece ser el líder se puso de pie, limpiándose la sangre que ese hombre le saco del labio._

- _Maldito estúpido… y yo que pensaba dejarte con vida un rato mas. –de entre sus ropas saco una pistola y sin contemplación le disparo al hombre en la cabeza, matándolo al instante._

- _¡No! –grita de forma desgarradora Sakura, con sus ojos mostrando terror, dolor y sin dejar de derramar lagrimas._

- _Ahora seguimos con lo nuestro puta. –el hombre guarda un arma y se dirige hacia Sakura._

_A Sakura ya nada le importa, si la violan o la matan ya no tiene importancia, acaba de ver como matan a su padre con sus propios ojos y solo porque él quería salvarla._

_El sonido de un encendedor hacer eco en la bodega haciendo que volteen hacia la entrada a excepción de Sakura que sigue con la mirada perdida al frente, estando en una especie de shock._

_Ahí de pie en la entrada están cuatro figuras ensombrecidas por la luz, el que esta un par de pasos adelante es quien encendió el encendedor el cual dirige el fuego hacia el cigarro que tiene en sus labios, por la silueta se ve que es un hombre que usa gabardina._

_A su lado derecho esta la figura de un hombre de gran tamaño y sus ojos muestran una mirada desquiciada. A la izquierda esta un hombre más bajo y delgado que sus ojos violetas muestran picardía y su sonrisa burlona muestra su blanca dentadura, en sus manos sostiene una larga espada que el filo brilla dejando ver como le escurre la sangre. A su lado esta la silueta de una mujer de ojos azules que brillan con burla y en cada mano sostiene un par de espadas que hace girar con agilidad, haciendo que la sangre que escurre de ellas caiga al suelo._

_El hombre de gabardina sin sacar su mano izquierda del bolsillo de su pantalón, guarda el encendedor que sostiene en la mano derecha, para después guiar esa mano al cigarrillo en sus labios y quitarlo con elegancia, soltar el humo y después abrir sus ojos que muestran una frialdad y un desquicio que inmovilizo a los tres hombres que están con Sakura._

- _¿Cómo… cómo…? –el que al parecer es el líder se le dificulta terminar la pregunta, saber que solo esos cuatro liquidaron a todos los hombres que estaban custodiando afuera y solo con katanas lo sorprendió, pero lo que le impide formular la pregunta es el temor que le esta causando la mirada de ese hombre de ojos negros._

_El hombre de ojos negros dio un par de pasos hacia adelante evitando que la luz siga ensombreciéndolo y permitiéndoles a ellos ver su aspecto, entonces ensancharon mas los ojos al ver de quien se trata._

- _U… Uchiha. –exclaman sorprendidos._

- _Suéltala. –ordena Sasuke con voz sombría._

_Uno de ellos reacciono, dejando que el miedo que sintió se vaya, ellos tienen las de ganar, tienen a un rehén que al parecer es importante para el Uchiha._

- _Esta puta debe ser muy buena como para que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke venga por ella personalmente y se haya traído a sus tres perros. –dice con burla quien sostiene a Sakura, para después sacar su lengua e inclinar su rostro hacia el rostro de la chica y lamerle la mejilla mientras mira de forma perversa a Sasuke._

_Sakura ni reacciono, sigue dentro de ese estado de shock sin que las lágrimas dejen de salir de sus ojos._

- _Tu lengua, tus manos y tu pito… los cortare. –dice amenazante Sasuke y su mirada se torno aun mas terrorífica palideciendo al hombre. –Ahora suéltala y entrégamela._

_Su compañero, el que fue golpeado y parece ser el líder termino reaccionando. Su miedo le gano, esta tan asustado que incluso mojo sus pantalones, ha oído rumores de los que les pasa a quienes hacen enfurecer a un Uchiha. Así que en un intento de salvar su pellejo le arrebato a Sakura a su compañero y la aventó hacia donde están ellos haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo y sacándola de ese estado de shock en el que estaba._

- _Ahí la tienes Uchiha, solo déjanos ir… no le hicimos nada y solo cumplíamos ordenes. –dice rápidamente._

_Sasuke con tranquilidad camino hacia donde esta Sakura y sus captores se hicieron hacia atrás intimidados._

_Cuando Sakura alzo su mirada llena de dolor Sasuke ya está en cuclillas frente a ella mostrándole una mirada de preocupación y calidez que solo a ella le ha mostrado._

- _¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama sorprendida al verlo ahí. _

- _Todo está bien ahora, yo estoy aquí. —Sasuke la toma en sus brazos, abrazándola y ella esconde su rostro en el pecho de él, comenzando a llorar y a él no le importo que moje su ropa._

_Los captores están sorprendidos, y aterrados, si esa chica es importante para Sasuke como para que se ponga así con ella ellos están en graves, muy graves problemas y no hay manera de escapar siendo que los tres perros obstruyen la salida._

- _Mi papá Sasuke-kun… —no puede formular la frase, no puede ni creérselo de no ser porque lo vio todo._

- _Lo se… y lo siento, no conseguí llegar a tiempo para salvarlo a él también. –susurra en el oído de ella dejándole ver culpa y arrepentimiento, que solo ella escucho._

- _¿Cómo supiste donde estaba y lograste llegar hasta aquí? –Sakura había alzado su rostro, curiosa, tal vez su novio llego con la policía, e intento ver a su alrededor pero Sasuke se lo impidió, tomándola de la barbilla, obligando que lo mire a él._

- _Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas a salvo. –Sasuke se quitó la gabardina y se la coloco encima de la cabeza de ella, cubriéndole tanto rostro como cuerpo. –Vámonos de aquí. –Sasuke la ayuda a ponerse de pie y ella no pregunto mas, no es algo que le interese ahorita, solo quiere salir de ahí, no sabe que paso con los demás, no sabe cómo Sasuke lo salvo, solo sabe que vio morir a su padre y después Sasuke estaba ahí con ella, el shock en el que estuvo no le permitió darse cuenta de lo que paso después de que su padre murió y antes de que Sasuke este frente a ella._

_Sasuke la abrazo y la obligo a que esconda su rostro en su pecho, ingeniándoselas para caminar con ella así, lo sintió detenerse e intento mirar de reojo viendo que se detenía alado de una chica, mas no conseguía verla bien, solo el cabello plata que se le hacia familia._

_Sasuke se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro algo, esta solo asintió y entonces Sasuke siguió caminando, llevándosela consigo._

_Sasuke la saco de la bodega manteniendo su rostro escondido en su pecho, segundos después se oyó un grito desquiciado gritando "matar" que la estremeció y ella quiso mirar hacia atrás más el pelinegro no la dejo y siguió caminando, llevándosela consigo, sin permitir que mire nada, pero ella no se quejo, en sus brazos se siente segura y confía en él. _

* * *

Sakura comienzo a abrir los ojos, despertándose, sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas y se las toco sintiendo que son lágrimas.

- _Desde que Sasuke regreso a mi vida he estado recordando mucho el pasado. –_pensó con tristeza.

Entonces cayo en cuenta que se quedo dormida, se sentó de golpe en la cama y miro su vestimenta, dándose cuenta que sigue con la misma ropa que ella misma se puso. Se puso de pie corriendo y checo en el espejo del baño si tenia alguna marca que delatara que Sasuke se aprovechó de ella mientras dormía, más no vio nada, ni siquiera siente su olor en su cuerpo, cosa que la hizo suspirar aliviada.

- _Bueno… aquella vez no me di cuenta cuando abuso de mí porque estaba inconsciente, si lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba dormida lo hubiera sentido y hubiera despertado ya que no tengo el sueño pesado. –_un profundo alivio la invadió y salió del baño dispuesta a buscar ropa para darse una ducha, ni loca se cambia en la habitación sabiendo que Sasuke puede entrar en cualquier momento, al menos el baño le puede poner seguro, y aunque si Sasuke se lo propone puede entrar y lo sabe, pero al menos se siente un poco más segura haciendo eso.

* * *

Acostado boca arriba en la cama está Neji completamente desnudo, teniendo su pene dentro de Aimi que está sentada encima de él, montándolo, teniendo sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás de forma lenta.

El castaño se deleita al ver como los senos desnudos de ella se mueven de arriba abajo, el como tiene las mejillas sonrojadas como él, labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Lleva sus manos a los senos de ella y los aprieta sacándole un jadeo.

- Muévete más rápido. –orden ronco.

Aimi le sonríe traviesa y no obedece, incluso empezó a moverse más lento, haciéndolo gruñir furioso.

Neji se sentó y la tomo de las caderas, acerco su rostro uno de los senos de ella y lo metió en su boca, succionando y lamiendo el pezón, haciéndola gemir con fuerza, entonces ella misma comenzó a cabalgarlo con desesperación mientras le acaricia la nuca.

- Aimi. –la llama Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la habitación como si fuera suya y se detiene de golpe ante la escena.

Rápidamente Neji la abraza, en un intento de cubrir la desnudez de ella con su cuerpo y voltea a ver a Sasuke furioso, intentándolo matar con la mirada.

- ¡Estúpido Uchiha, toca antes de entrar, no es tu habitación! –exclama furioso.

- No es mi culpa que no le pongan seguro a la puerta, por otro lado… par de desvergonzados ¿que tal si el que hubiera abierto la puerta es Touya? Lo trauman seguro. –Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona y amplia su sonrisa al ver como Neji se sonroja completamente al darse cuenta de su error de no ponerle seguro a la puerta.

- Sasuke lárgate, déjame follar en paz. –Aimi alza su rostro, mirando con fastidio a Sasuke.

- Hmn… termina de coger rápido, quiero que vayas con Sakura y estés con ella un rato. —orden indiferente, mirándola al rostro.

- ¿Por que yo? –pregunta molesta. –Ya sabes lo que paso ayer, no es bueno que este con ella.

Neji le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que ella se pone a hablar con Sasuke como si no tuviera la verga de él metida y Sasuke se muestra igual de tranquilo, ni siquiera se le ve incomodo a ninguno y eso lo hizo sentirse más incrédulo y molesto ante lo desvergonzados que son.

- Estoy seguro que esta vez no estarás con la guardia baja y no la bajaras para que no suceda nada. Por otro lado sabes que no puedo ir yo y Juugo llegara en un rato más. Suigetsu no es opción, es un petardo. –comenta con fastidio. –así que termina rápido de coger y ve con ella… Y ordena que le lleven algo de desayunar. –Aimi bufa con fastidio. –Por cierto Hyuga ¿ya le dijiste? –Sasuke mira con burla a Neji que lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Que? –Aimi los mira curiosa.

- Bueno, te dejo para que tu amorcito te diga y te coja como Kami manda. –dice burlón Sasuke, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Pendejo. –dice entre dientes Neji, mirando la puerta furioso.

- ¿Que me tienes que decir? –Aimi lo mira curiosa.

- Tks… seré guardaespaldas de Sasuke. –responde con fastidio.

- ¡¿Qué?!. –exclama incrédula, pero gime sorprendida cuando de un repentino movimiento Neji cambia lugares. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Para protegerte, ahora deja de hablar y solo gime. –orden comenzándose a moverse dentro de ella con brusquedad y salvajismo como a ella le gusta, por lo que quisiera o no obedecerlo tuvo que hacerlo, el como la está penetrando solo la hace gemir llena de placer.

* * *

Sakura se vistió con unos jeans desgastados color gris y una playera holgada de color celeste con algunas letras en negro al frente. En este momento esta frente al tocador cepillándose el cabello, que sea una prisionera no significa que no se peinara y bañara.

Una llave entrar a la cerradura la hizo estremecerse y ponerse tensa, voltea esperanzada porque no sea Sasuke aunque sabe que es mucho pedir. Pero suspira aliviada al ver que es Aimi, la prefiere mil veces a ella que a Sasuke.

Aimi tiene el cabello suelto y esta mojado, dejando ver que se acaba de duchar también. Viste un short de mezclilla ceñido que le llega a medio muslo, una playera azul de mangas cortas que le queda levemente holgada y unas sandalias negras.

La peli-plata se detuvo en la entrada viendo el regadero de muebles quebrados, por lo que suspiro con pesadez, adentrándose y cerrando la puerta con llave nuevamente.

- Buenos días. –saluda indiferente.

- Serán buenos para ti. –le dice cortante, regresando su vista al espejo para seguir peinándose.

Aimi rodo los ojos, y mejor no le responde nada, no quiere provocarla y que termine todo como ayer. Así que camino hacia donde está la ventana, parándose alado de está, cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia fuer.

Sakura bufo al ver que nuevamente la pusieron a ella como niñera, aunque la prefiere a que este Sasuke. Y digamos que Suigetsu la desespera y Juugo la intimida un poco ante su gran tamaño. Siguió peinándose, pero entonces su mirada se torno perdida recordando lo que soñó.

- Aimi. –la llama con suavidad y está la mira dándole a entender que tiene su atención.— Esa vez… esa vez cuando me secuestraron y mataron a mi padre… —lo ultimo lo dijo mostrando dolor. – ¿ustedes cuatro fueron por nosotros? –Sakura voltea todo su cuerpo para mirarla.

- Si. –le responde con simpleza.

- ¿Me secuestraron porque era novia de Sasuke verdad? –pregunta con rencor, siempre se va a arrepentir por haberse fijado en él.

- Si.

- ¡¿Por qué secuestraron a mi padre también?! ¡Él no tenía nada que ver, él era inocente! –le grita furiosa. – ¡yo fui la única estúpida que cometió el error de fijarse en él, yo fui la única culpable, solo debieron tomarme a mí, matarme a mi si querían vengarse sus enemigos de Sasuke por ser un sucio Yakuza!

- Tu padre estaba en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada. Tengo entendido que solo te querían secuestrar a ti. –le responde con tranquilidad.

El rostro de la peli-rosa se distorsiono mostrando dolor y culpa, recordando que ese día su padre llego más temprano a casa porque quería cenar con ella, ya que debido al trabajo tenía muchos días sin hacerlo.

- Es mi culpa. –susurra dolida. – ¡Pero Sasuke debió decirme desde el principio lo que era! –grita nuevamente furiosa.

- ¿Si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras alejado de él? – Aimi alza ambas cejas y Sakura inclina su rostro hacia abajo, de joven fue estúpida, no veía los problemas de la vida, no los tomaba con la seriedad necesaria y no sabe la respuesta, aunque en el fondo siente que la sabe y no quiere aceptarla

- ¿Por qué ellos querían vengarse de Sasuke? ¿Qué les hizo para querer vengarse secuestrándome?

La peli-plata se debatió si decirle o no, entonces recordó cómo se puso el pelinegro el día de ayer.

- ¿Tú no dejaras que Sasuke te tome voluntariamente mientras sigas pensando que por su culpa mataron a tu padre?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡si él consigue tener mi cuerpo será a la fuerza o noqueándome nuevamente! –dice con firmeza y Aimi frunció el ceño.

- Por ti.

- ¿Que? – Sakura la mira sin entender.

- Por ti, por estar contigo y escogerte a ti es por lo que te secuestraron. – Aimi la mira seria sin apartar los ojos de ella, viendo como muestran sorpresa.

- No te entiendo. –Sakura frunce el ceño y Aimi suspiro con pesadez.

- _Igual Sasuke no prohibió que se lo digamos ahora, y ya Karin y su padre no son un peligro, menos su familia… por otro lado si se lo digo tal vez sea más fácil que acepte ahora a Sasuke. –_Aimi chasqueo la lengua. –Karin se obsesiono con Sasuke desde que lo vio por primera vez. –Sakura bufo, sabe perfectamente eso. –Se obsesiono tanto que convenció a su padre de que la meta a la misma escuela donde estábamos. –eso sorprendió a la peli-rosa, pensó que Karin conoció a Sasuke en la escuela, no antes. –Entrando en la escuela se entero de tu existencia, eso la molesto y le molesto aun más al saber que por ti nunca le hizo caso… aunque si me permites opinar existieras o no, anduvieras con Sasuke o no, él no se hubiera fijado en ella, es muy exasperante hasta para que se la follara sin contar que si lo hacia el padre de Karin lo hubiera obligado a que se comprometiera con ella y teniendo el poder que tenia lo hubiera conseguido con solo ordenarlo. –Sakura la escucha atenta. –Karin intento por todos los medios seducir a Sasuke pero él siempre la rechazo. –Sakura frunce el ceño, no cree eso, por algo la cambio por ella. –Incluso amenazo con matarte, y cuando lo hizo Sasuke la ignoro, pero nos ordeno turnarnos para vigilarte cuando no estés con él. –el ceño de Sakura se frunce más. –pero un día Kaneda convoco una junta de la nada con todos los lideres de cada familia, y como guardaespaldas teníamos la obligación de ir con Sasuke, sino iba solo uno se vería sospechoso y podrían investigar, ya suficiente era con que Karin supiera que eras importante para Sasuke…

- ¡Nunca fui importante, solo fui su juguete! –grita indignada.

- Tú no entiendes Sakura, tú eres el todo de Sasuke. –le dice con sinceridad y Sakura frunce el ceño, no le puede creer, no puede hacerlo, y se odio porque su corazón se haya acelerado por es rebelión. – ¿Vez lo que es ahora? Él siempre tuvo carácter fuerte y ciertos trastornos psicológicos pero empeoraron cuando se tuvo que alejar de ti.

- No te creo.

- Tu sabes si creerme o no. Conozco a Sasuke desde que somos chavales, y con seguridad digo que tú eres lo que no lo dejaba hundirse completamente en su oscuridad, y cuando te dejo, esa oscuridad y trastornos psicológicos se hicieron más grandes. – a Sakura le parece tan sincera pero sigue sin fiarse, simplemente no le puede creer, le resulta imposible aunque se da cuenta de los cambios que tuvo la personalidad de Sasuke estos años. –Fuimos a esa junta, pero Sasuke dejo a varios de sus hombres custodiando tu casa. –siguió contando la historia con tranquilidad. –Después nos dimos cuenta que fue una trampa. Karin le había contado a su padre que él no le hacía caso porque estaba contigo y Kaneda quería a Sasuke como esposo de su hija, porque eso le convenía ya que su familia no es tan poderosa y antigua como la Uchiha, casándose con Karin unían familias cosa que favorecía a Kaneda…

Ese viejo decrepito tenia francotiradores rodeando la zona donde vivías y con facilidad se desciso de los hombres que cuidaban de ti y así es como los secuestraron… cuando nos enteramos de lo que paso fue la primera vez que Sasuke perdió completamente el control de una forma desquiciada y mato a varios de sus propios hombres, ni siquiera Itachi podía detenerlo, por lo que entre él y nosotros apenas y lo conseguimos… cuando Sasuke recupero un poco el control ordeno buscarte, no había necesidad, Juugo ya había comenzado.

Dimos contigo y fuimos por ti… Sasuke se sentía culpable por la muerte de tu padre, pensó que fue por su culpa, eso lo derrumbo mucho porque ese dolor que tenias por la perdida creía que él lo había provocado, aunque siéndote sincera yo pienso que no fue culpa ni tuya ni de Sasuke, fue de Kaneda y Karin, nosotros hicimos lo posible por llegar a tiempo, pero apenas y conseguimos llegar antes de que te hicieran daño a ti…

- ¿Siendo así porque me dejo? –Sakura aprieta con fuerza los puños. – ¿Por qué se comprometió con Karin? –lágrimas salen de sus ojos, si eso es verdad, Sasuke no fue culpable solo una víctima y eso le duele, porque lleva años odiándolo, echándole la culpa para que ahora le digan eso.

- Kaneda como líder nos tenía en sus manos, no podíamos hacer nada a él o Karin. Incluso el cobarde negó que haya participado en tu secuestro aunque sus hombres muertos fueran tirados a sus pies. Se justifico diciendo que no tenia control de todos sus hombres y no sabia de eso, lógico nadie le creyó, pero no se podía hacer nada, ese puesto de líder lo protege, él podía conseguir que todas las demás familias o la mayoría se levanten contra nosotros y entonces estaríamos jodidos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que estando con él corrías peligro, así que hizo un trato con Kaneda y con Karin; él se va a comprometer con ella a cambio de que a ti te dejen en paz y no te toquen ni un pelo. Eso fue maravilloso para Kaneda. Karin estaba encantada, tenía lo que quería que ya no importaba si estabas viva o muerta. Pero le pusieron a Sasuke como condición no acercarse a ti.

Por eso Sasuke te dejo y se fue del país porque sabía que estando en el mismo país que tu regresaría a ti, a buscarte como fuera, y no debía hacerlo, no sino quería ponerte en riesgo.

- ¿Entonces porque ahora…? –Sakura aprieta con más fuerza los puños y Aimi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Digamos que ahora Sasuke tiene más poder e influencias que entes y un buen plan— la peli-plata le sonríe de forma torcida y Sakura no sabe cómo sentirse al saber todo eso.

- Sasuke pudo haberte ordenado decirme eso como una mentira. –Sakura la mira seria sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

- Si eso quieres creer, hazlo. –le dice indiferente.

- No se que creer. –dice con sinceridad inclinando su rostro hacia abajo.

- Solo te digo que Sasuke planeo mucho e hizo muchas cosas solo para volver a tenerte en sus brazos.

- Necesito estar sola. –Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia abajo.

- No puedo dejarte sola.

La peli-rosa gruñe furiosa y se pone de pie, caminando hacia el baño, ahí no la puede seguir y estar sola como quiere estarlo. Aimi vio la puerta cerrada del baño y suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

Sentado en un sillón de piel que esta en el estudio de Sasuke se encuentra un anciano que lleva puesto un una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, botones y cuello polo, un pantalón de corte recto de color blanco, y unas sandalias de piel color negras.

Tiene sus piernas cruzadas y sostiene en su mano izquierda una pequeña libreta de notas y en la derecha una pluma.

- Así tuviste el ataque que después de forzar a tu pricioner…

- ¡Sakura no es una prisionera! –exclama indignado. –Y no la estaba forzando a nada, solo le iba a hacer el amor. –dice con firmeza Sasuke que está acostado en un diván frente al anciano que suspiro con pesadez.

- Sasuke sino es una prisionera ¿por que la tienes encerrada en una habitación? –pregunta con toda la paciencia del mundo.

- Porque es una cabezona que intentara escapar y no puedo permitirlo, podría ponerse en peligro. –dice con firmeza.

- Pero ella sigue estando aquí sin su consentimiento, eso es hacerla prisionera. –le dice como si le explicara a un niño y Sasuke bufa.

- ¡Que no es una prisionera! –sigue firme.

- Entonces ¿qué es? –pregunta paciente el hombre.

- Una invitada especial. –Sasuke asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo, como si en verdad eso creyera.

- Bueno, igual estabas forzando a tu "invitada especial"…

- Solo pretendía hacerle el amor. –Sasuke ladea su rostro a un lado mientras bufa.

- Sasuke puede que tú pretendías hacerle el amor, pero por cómo me platicaste ella se negaba a que se lo hicieras y eso es forzarla.

- No, la intentaba convencer, la conozco y se que por orgullo no cedía con facilidad como antes, así que pretendía convencerla con caricias. –se justifica y Sarutobi pudo ver que dice la verdad.—Yo jamás la lastimaría, si intentara forzarla la hubiera golpeado o sometido de un forma violenta… aunque admito que fui algo brusco pero fue culpa de ella, me hizo enfurecer al llamar monstruo a un hijo mío y de ella.

- Entiendo, puede que tu no lo veas como que la estabas forzando pero ella si lo sintió. Si esa mujer te importa tanto no puedes forzarla de esa manera, si dices que intentabas seducirla hay otras formas de hacerlo, con la brusquedad solo consigues que parezca violación cuando la otra persona se niega…

- No digas esa palabra. –ordena sombrío.

- Lo siento, fue mi error. –se disculpa con sinceridad. –Por cómo me cuentas y me has hablado antes de Sakura-chan ella te odia porque te culpa de la muerte de su padre…

- La tengo. –le dice serio.

- No, no la tienes, ya hablamos de eso… así que tienes que aclararle eso para quitarle ese resentimiento al creerte causante de la muerte de un ser importante para ella….

- Si se lo digo se culpara a ella misma, y no puedo permitir eso.

- Creo que ya se culpa ella misma también ahora. –le dice con seguridad. –Ninguno de los dos es culpables, solo fueron victimas de las circunstancias, ya te he dicho eso. Así que te aconsejo que hables de esto con ella, le cuentes como sucedieron las cosas y porque tomaste la decisión de dejarla de esa forma. Por otro lado puede que ella ahora este también resentida por la forma en que la trajiste aquí, no fue la forma adecuada Sasuke, la alejaste de sus seres queridos y de su vida sin su consentimiento…

- No dejare que ella se vaya. –dice con firmeza y Sarutobi suspiro con pesadez.

- Bueno… no te puedo obligar a nada, solo estoy aquí para intentar ayudarte y aconsejarte. Pero si quieres estar con ella íntimamente sin tener otro bajón no puedes obligarla o intentar convencerla de ese modo, hay otros métodos… eres todo un galán chico, no te será difícil seducirla sin recurrir a la brusquedad. –le dice con diversión y Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia. –Se como te pones cuándo te enojas, y por lo que me has contado con la única que te controlas es con Sakura-chan cuando te pones así, por esa razón yo estoy de acuerdo en que estés con ella, pero habla con ella y quítale esas cadenas… no, no te digo que la dejes ir, pero por lo menos no la hagas sentirse como un prisionera teniéndola encerrada en esa habitación.

- Es que cuando no la encerré se salió e intento escapar. Incluso amenazo a Touya y una empleada con una espada. –a Sarutobi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –es toda una salvaje. –dice con orgullo y la gota en la nuca del anciano se hace más grande.

- Insisto en que debes darle más libertad.

- Si se la doy intentara escapar…

- ¿Crees que lo consiga? –Sarutobi alza ambas cejas, ha visto la casa, noto a los hombres que la custodian por todos lados escondidos y las cámaras de seguridad que tiene, se le hace imposible.

- Usted no la conoce, esa mujer consigue siempre lo que quiere. –comenta orgulloso, sonriendo de forma torcida. –Y si logra salir de la casa se pondrá en peligro porque haya afuera es solo una isla, usted lo vio, se podría perder o toparse con un animal salvaje, caerse o algo así.

- Bueno, explícale a ella eso.

- Que es una cabezona, por más que le diga pensara que le miento y no me hará caso.

- _Más cabezona que tu se me hace difícil de creer. –_Sarutobi sonríe con diversión. –Bueno Sasuke ese es mi consejo. No puedo hacer más, pero pienso que lo mejor es que me quede aquí un tiempo para seguir teniendo consultas contigo. Te había dicho que era mala idea que las dejaras pendientes…

- Tks. –Sasuke vuelve a ladear su rostro a un lado viéndose como niño regañado.

- Por hoy lo dejamos hasta aquí, te traje algunos medicamentos que debes tomarte y no ingerías licor cuando los tomes por favor que son algo fuertes.

Sasuke solo asintió con fastidio y Sarutobi sonrío, al menos ya se abre con él y le cuenta todo, es menos difícil que antes cuando empezaron las consultas y el cabezón no quería hablar, lo insultaba y lo amenazaba de muerte, incluso intento matarlo por eso al principio, tenía que siempre estar con ellos uno de los hombres de Itachi para proteger a Sarutobi, pero desde que tiene doce años el chico copera en las consultas, diciéndole lo que siente y piensa, y Sarutobi mejor que nadie sabe que lo hace desde que conoció a esa chica llamada Sakura, por lo que tiene curiosidad de conocerla.

* * *

Sakura salió del baño, limpiándose las lágrimas y se sorprendió al ver la habitación completamente limpia. Luego suspiro con pesadez y supuso que Aimi había ordenado que l limpiaran. Vio a la mencionada sentada en el sillón con una bandeja con comida en sus piernas y comiendo tranquilamente mientras alza la mirada para verla.

- Tu desayuno esta ahí. –dice apuntando el buro que esta alado de la cama haciendo que la peli-rosa mire hacia este.

- No tengo hambre. –le responde con simpleza pero no sonando tan arisca.

Aimi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió comiendo mientras Sakura se va a sentar en la cama.

- ¿Por qué utilizas a Neji? –Sakura la mira curiosa. –él te ama, eso lo demuestra todo lo que fue capaz de hacer para estar contigo.

- Yo no manipule a Neji. –Aimi alza la mirada para verla con indiferencia y Sakura entrecierra los ojos.

- ¿Enserio?

- Piensa lo que quieras. –Aimi roda los ojos y Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene tu hijo? ¿Neji sabía de él? –pregunta curiosa.

- Andas muy curiosa y habladora ahora. –la peli-plata entrecierra los ojos hacia ella.

- Es aburrido estar aquí todo el día y tengo curiosidad. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Tiene siete años, pronto ocho y Neji supo de él hasta hace unos días antes de tu secuestro. –le informa tranquila y Sakura se sorprendió porque le haya respondido, no pensó que lo fuera a hacer.

- Es muy lindo e inteligente… saco tu físico pero el cabello y ojos de Neji. –Sakura le sonríe amigable, dejando ver que lo arisca con ella se le paso.

- Si. –Aimi sonríe levemente y Sakura se sorprendió al verle esa sonrisa sincera e imagino que lo saco pensando en su hijo, notando ese brillo especial que tiene en los ojos al referirse a él.

- _Posiblemente dice la verdad y no manipulo a Neji, sino que también ama a Neji. –_Sakura sonrío levemente, pero después agito su cabeza, esta bajando la guardia y dejándolos de ver como los malos malditos que son y no puede permitirse eso.

El teléfono de la peli-plata sonó haciendo que deje la bandeja en el suelo y saque su celular viendo un mensaje. Sin decir nada se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta ante la mirada atenta de Sakura salió, esperando escuchar como le ponía llave, más esta no se lo puso haciéndola sonreír triunfante, solo es cuestión de esperar a que se aleje más.

* * *

- ¿Como está? –Sasuke mira con seriedad y tranquilidad a Aimi.

- Bien… se le quito lo arisca al menos conmigo. –le responde encogiéndose de hombros. –Por cierto, le conté la verdadera razón por la que secuestraron a ella y su padre. –le dice hablando quedito como él lo esta haciendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, después suspiro con pesadez.

- ¿Tú también piensas que es lo mejor? –pregunta con molestia y Aimi alza ambas cejas, se ve molesto pero no tanto como pensó.

- ¿También? –pregunta curiosa.

- Sarutobi también lo comento.

- Ah.

- Tks… solo quería informarte que ya no hay necesidad que estés con ella ni que le pongas seguro a la puerta. –la peli-plata alza ambas cejas curiosa. –Le daré su espacio y que no se sienta que es prisionera. –Aimi supuso que eso le recomendó el psicólogo así que le resto importancia. –Ya ordene que vigilen bien la casa para que no salga de ella. –dice con algo de fastidio y Aimi asintió. –aun así también mantente atenta por si vez algo extraño.

- ¿No entraras con ella? –le pregunta curiosa.

- No… —Sasuke desvía la mirada y la peli-plata comprendió que no se siente listo por lo que paso ayer, por lo que ella vio en él ayer.

La puerta se abre haciendo que Sasuke alce la mirada y la peli-plata voltee viendo a Sakura que tiene los ojos bien abiertos y palideció, mirando a Sasuke que también palideció un poco.

- Hmn… eres libre de andar por la casa. –le dice indiferente Sasuke recobrando rápidamente la compostura, para después dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura no sabe si escucho bien.

- Ya escuchaste, puedes andar por cualquier sitio de la casa. –la peli-plata se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. –aunque te recomendaría no intentar salir de ella, no solo tiene muchos vigilantes sino que no es seguro salir de aquí. –la peli-plata toma el mismo camino que tomo Sasuke dejando a la peli-rosa incrédula.

- _Esto me huele raro… pero que me estén dado está libertad me conviene, podría encontrar algún teléfono o algo… pero no se donde estamos, tampoco se si hay teléfonos… mmm no importa, lo mejor es inspeccionar la zona. Se que no podre salir, eso de que hay guardias me lo creo, pero buscare la forma de como hacerlo. –_los ojos de Sakura brillaron con astucia.

**Continuara**

**jajjaja me gusto la cita de sasuke con su psicologo, no se, me dio risa :P**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUÍDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
